Dilema al cuadrado
by lobunaluna
Summary: ¿Que puede ser peor que los dorados del siglo XX? Pues, para Shion, los del siglo XX con los del siglo XVIII. Aprender a llevarse bien, nunca fue tan dificil... o tan divertido xD. Una parodia, con mucho humor, de lo que pasa cuando se juntan estas dos generaciones.
1. Dilema al cuadrado

Lost Canvas y Saint Seiya son de Shiori Teshirogi Y Masami Kurumada.

* * *

_**Antes que me ladren:**_

_**NO tengo nada contra TLC, en realidad en un manga/anime que me encanta. Solo hay una cosa, los del siglo XX, juegan de locales y saben mejor las mañas. Por lo tanto no quiero que digan que desprestigio personajes. Por qué habrá "guerra" de ambos lados.**_

_**Lobunaluna.**_

* * *

_Dilema al cuadrado._

-¡Ya es el colmo!-Bramo Sage. Los miembros de la orden dorada no paraban de discutir, la desunión y las riñas en la orden terminarían por aniquilar su paciencia y agrietarían severamente el ejército de Athena.- ¡silencio todos…! Asmita, deja de pelear con Aspros…-vio que los mencionados, no detenían su riña verbal. Donde Asmita le echaba, en cara, los errores a Aspros.- Defteros, dale un golpe a tu hermano que no me hace caso…-El chico empujo apenas a su gemelo. Quien pareció caer, en la cuenta, que le habían llamada lo atención.- Manigoldo deja de hostigar a Albafica-ordeno, su discípulo se calmó- Aldebarán y Dohko… ya basta de querer justificar las acciones del espectro de Bennu-se masajeo las sienes- Kardia, deja en paz a Degel…

-Lo haría, si él me dejara de hostigar con sus libros.-informo el escorpio.

-No te morirás, por ser una persona culta…-informo el Acuario, con desdén.

-Prefiero ser un inculto… Antes que un culto aburrido-informo el joven burlón, ganándose una mirada helada de Degel.

-¡YA BASTA LOS DOS!-Bramo el ex caballero y ahora patriarca- El Cid, Sísifo… dejen en paz a Regulus… No les hará caso, siempre hace todo como quiere-los mayores dejaron en paz al chico.-Gracias a dios que Shion no se pelea con nadie…-por ahora. Miro al chico, que se mantenía calladito en una esquina.

-Sage…-la diosa Athena se presentó, lo cual todos guardaron silencio- ¿aún siguen con problemas en la orden.

-Sí, desde que fueron revividos… No se dejan, de echar en cara, muchas cosas…-informo el patriarca, ya estaba cansado. Todos los días era la misma historia.

-¿Por qué no pueden ser unidos?

-Somos unidos-informo Shion, tratando de calmar las aguas y evitar la posible tormenta.

-Shion… Que estén peleando todo el tiempo y cada dos por tres se armen riñas… No es muestra de unidad.-informo Athena.

-_**Yo conozco un grupo, que será capaz de rebatir tus palabras Athena.**_

-¿Quién dijo eso?-Varios se pusieron en posición de combate. Sage, se apresuró a colocar a Athena tras de sí.

_**-Soy Cronos, rey de los titanes. Y te aseguro, que vigilando el tiempo… Eh encontrado a una orden, que sabe cómo operar con sus desuniones… Lo que tiene de unida, lo tiene desunida. Ellos trabajan en una completa harmonía entre el caos y la paz.**_

-Eso es imposible…-Comento Degel.- es imposible hacer algo como lo que dices... No puede haber unión, si hay desunión...

_**-¿Estás seguro Camus de Acuario…? -**_Degel arqueo una ceja.-_**Perdón. Degel de Acuario.**_

-¿Camus de Acuario?-Degel, trato de buscar con la mirada al titán.

_**-Hace un rato estaba mirando lo que hacían, perdonen… Me eh confundido de nombres…**_-Se justificó el titán.-_**Es que verlos tan iguales, no por nada son sus reencarnaciones, me es difícil diferenciarles.**_

-¿Reencarnaciones?-Sage miro fijamente su alrededor, la voz parecía venir de todos lados y a la vez de ninguno en particular.

-_**La generación de la que hablo, ha pasado por varios flagelos al igual que ustedes.**_-Informo la serena voz- _**Ah habido: un traidor involuntario, un joven manipulado, un inocente asesinado, una diosa oculta, una guerra interna por poder. Hermanos separados...**_-informo la deidad.- _**Pero a pesar de todo lo que han vivido, esos doce jóvenes pueden vivir en un estado de harmonía… Todos se necesitan entre ellos, pero a la vez no necesitan nada de ninguno otro…**_

-¿Para qué has venido Cronos?-pregunto Sasha.

-_**Te aseguro Athena, que ese grupo… Está en mejor estado, que este que tienes enfrente.-**_Los guerreros hicieron muecas, ante el claro insulto- _**Los hermanos que se han traicionado, se perdonaron. Los que fueron separados, por una injusticia, se volvieron a encontrar. El que llamo traidor al inocente se ha arrepentido, el que peco de orgullo se ah remidió… Los guerreros muertos, injustamente, han sido reivindicados…**_ -el titán hizo una pausa– _**ellos aprenderán a valorar, lo que les rodea… Quienes le rodean.**_

-De seguro es una trampa…-informo Sage, quien no se tragaba esa buena voluntad del dios.

-_**No, no lo es… Entre mis nietos. Athena es la que menos me ha decepcionado. Consideradlo, un regalo por tus victorias. **_-Informo la tranquila y hetera voz del tintan- Si gustas, pueden quedarse un par de guerreros…

-Shion y Dohko -eligió Athena. Los demás le miraron por la rapidez de la decisión. La diosa ni dudo, Sage agradeció que fueran los más tranquilos.

_**-En dos semanas, tendrás de regreso al resto…**_

-Quiero estar segura…-comento Athena- quiero saber: ¿a dónde enviaras a los demás…?

_**-Si así lo deseas, te concederé ese placer… Serán enviados al siglo XX.**_

-Quiero ir y volver.-informo Athena.-Quiero estar segura, que nada malo les pasara.

_**-Como desees… Pero que los dos que elegiste se queden**_-comento el dios- _**Es una garantía de que te traeré de regreso a ti y al patriarca. Al resto le regresare en dos semanas, supongo que pueden aprender a valorarse, como son, los unos a los otros.**_

-Athena…-comenzó Aspros. La idea, de irse al siglo XX, no le caia en gracia y no era el unico.

-Tengan confianza chicos-La diosa miro a Defteros, que parecía el más asustado por la idea. Era de esperarse, si su infancia y vida adulta habia sido dificil en el siglo XVIII, dudaba poder tolerarlo en el siglo XX. Un portal se abrió frente a la diosa y guerreros.

_**-No se preocupen… Llegaran bien… Tienes mi palabra Athena.**_

_Siglo XX._

Saori estaba sentada bajo un árbol de Olivos. Shion, el patriarca, estaba de pie a su lado.

-Athena… ¿Qué esperamos?-pregunto, dado que llevaban varios minutos de espera.

-Ya verás Shion…-un portal se abrió: Sasha, Sage y los 11 miembros, elegidos, de la orden dorada del siglo XVIII se hicieron presentes.- a ellos esperamos.

-¿Maestro Sage?-Shion estaba que no lo creía y no era el único.

-¿Shion?- todos se quedaron duros al ver a, un rejuvenecido, Shion vestido con las ropas del patriarca.

-Te aseguro que volverán -informo Saori a Sasha. La diferencia de edad… 15 años de Sasha contra los 17 de Saori, se notaba con facilidad.- no te preocupes. -la joven diosa del siglo XVIII miro a su par y sonrio.

-Gracias.-realizo una pequeña reverencia, ante su reencarnación del siglo actual.

-De nada… Solo espero, que no enloquezcan a mis caballeros -Saori soltó una pequeña risita.- aunque sé que no lo harán... -Esos ya son locos por naturaleza, divertida, agrego para si.

-Si ya son alborotados en un día normal…-murmuro Shion, con pena.- no me quiero, ni imaginar, lo que serán ahora que los tengo al cuadrado. -Varios miraron al actual patriarca, inclusive Sage, a pesar que lo dijo por lo bajo. Se escuchó muy claramente.

-Te escuche Shion -Athena, Saori, le miro divertida.

-Es tan extraño, verte con las ropas del patriarca-Manigoldo se acercó a su camarada, en eso cayó en la cuenta que no tenía su armadura.- ¿Dónde está Cáncer?

-Las armaduras se quedaran en el siglo XVIII…-informo Athena del siglo XX- ahí están. Les esperaran hasta que regresen.

-Athena -Saori y Sasha miraron a Shion- la del siglo XX…-agrego, Sasha se sonrojo un poco- le tengo que hacer notar, que Regulus de Leo. No es la anterior reencarnación de Aioria…

-Lo tengo muy presente-informo la diosa-La anterior reencarnación, de Aioria, es Ilias. No te preocupes.

-¿Mi padre está vivo? -pregunto el niño, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-En realidad es su reencarnación, Regulus -Shion miro fijamente al niño- por lo tanto, no esperes que guarde memorias y se comporte como un padre...-El niño contuvo la necesidad de hacer una mueca.

-¿Dónde están los caballeros de este siglo? -pregunto Sage, que miraba a todos lados, el santuario no había cambiado mucho...

-En el coliseo-informo Athena- se está llevando a cabo un torneo interno…-Los dorados, del siglo XVIII, abrieron bien grande los ojos.- sin cosmos, solo pueden valerse de su fuerza física. -A algunos del siglo XVIII, entre ellos Kardia y Manigoldo, les pareció tentadora la idea de un torneo interno sin cosmos de por medio.

-Piscis… supongo que no participa-comento Albafica, un tanto preocupado.

-No, hasta donde yo sé…-la diosa le miro con calma- El Piscis, de este siglo, está participando y ha pasado la ronda eliminatoria. -Albafica abrió de forma desmesurada los ojos ¿Acaso su reencarnacion habia perdido un tornillo?-Nosotros le cuidaremos -miro a Sage y su homóloga del siglo XVIII.- pueden volver.

-No hagan estupideces-gruño Sage, antes de entrar al portal con Sasha. Este se cerró tras ellos.

_-Como se nota... que Sage no se hace, ni una idea, de lo que son ahora._-Informo Shion a Saori, quien ahogo una pequeña risilla, mientras se ponía de pie.-_ Si viera, lo que son ahora, ni se quejaria de ellos._

-Shion es el patriarca -Athena miro a los caballeros, quienes se pusieron firmes- por lo tanto, le deben el mismo respeto que a Sage.-los once caballeros asintieron. Shion miro a Athena, para luego comenzar a irse con paso calmo.

-¿A dónde van?-atino a preguntar Defteros, se sentía muy nervioso por saber que era de su "Yo" en esa era.

-Al torneo-informo Athena.- haya vamos… si gustan venir… No nos ofenderemos.

_Coliseo._

Los dorados del siglo XVIII, se encontraron que en la arena del coliseo. Uno de los gemelos, del siglo XX, se enfrentaba al caballero de Virgo. Todos estaban en completo silencio, el combate llevaba ya tres horas y parecía no querer terminar. Kardia busco con la mirada al "Degel" de ese tiempo. Le encontró sentando, junto a su **yo** de ese siglo. Para su sorpresa, el caballero de Acuario miraba atentamente el combate… Sonrió de medio lado, si fuera Degel estaría leyendo durante el encuentro.

-EL GANADOR ES: KANON DE GEMINIS.-informo una voz que les fue muy familiar. Dohko estaba en la mitad de la arena. El caballero de Virgo se levantó un tanto aturdido, el puñetazo que le había acertado el rival le había dejado algo perdido. Todos soltaron exclamaciones, afirmativas, para el campeón de la contienda. El caballero de Géminis ayudo a pararse al otro y le acompaño hasta las gradas.-LA SIGUIENTE CONTIENDA… CAMUS DE ACUARIO Y AIOROS DE SAGITARIO.

Se escuchó un "UH" generalizado. Al parecer era un combate de los "peligrosos", pero no sabían para quien iba el "uh".

-Camus lo despedaza…-comento alguien cerca de ellos. Al mirar, se encontraron con un joven de corta cabellera aguamarina y buena contextura física.

-Ni que lo digas pez.-comento alguien, a su diestra, de corta cabellera azul.- No se puede negar que, el francesito, es bueno en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo… Aunque Aioros no se queda a tras…-informo con cara pensativa.- no me atrevería a decir quién gana.

-El torneo pasado, Camus, llego a las semifinales…-comento un joven de cabellera rubia- pero perdió ante Saga.

-Que buena final…-recordó alguien sentado en su cercanía de cabellera verde oscuro corta.- Saga y Kanon se dieron con todo…

-Yo juraría, que se estaban devolviendo el "cariño", que se tenían cuando eran adolescentes.-comento el de cabellera azul, para luego soltar una risa burlesca.

-Ni que lo digas.-dijeron los demás al unisonó, soltando una pequeña risas. Todos se miraron… Al parecer ahí había algo raro, aunque por el momento no sabían quienes eran Saga y Kanon. Al parecer, su presencia no había sido notada por los cuatro jóvenes.

-Ya termino el combate…-informo Manigoldo divertido- Acuario gano… -Degel miro sorprendido como, el de Acuario, ayudaba a su par a pararse. El caballero de Sagitario, hecho la cabeza hacia atrás… le había partido el tabique durante el combate.- al parecer, no era broma… Es muy bueno en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Nada que ver con Degel... -el de Acuario le atravesó con la mirada. Los combates continuaron…

* * *

Los resultados quedaron así… Los que pasaban a la siguiente ronda fueron: Mu de Aries (quien venció a Aldebarán), Milo de Escorpio (quien derroto a Ángelo de Cáncer), Saga de Géminis (gracias a una, magistral, victoria ante Shura de Capricornio), Camus de Acuario (por una rápida y certera victoria contra Aioros de Sagiario), Kanon de Géminis (cosa que sorprendió a los del siglo XVIII, quienes habían creído que era el primer gemelo, cuya victoria se consumó contra Shaka de Virgo) y Dylan de Piscis (cuya victoria se efectuó ante Aioria de Leo). El combate terminaba, cuando el rival caia al suelo y tardaba un minuto en ponerse en pie. De esa forma se detenia la guerra de los mil días.

-Chicos…-llamo Shion. Los del siglo XX, se quedaron duros cuando vieron a sus homólogos del siglo XVIII.-a ducharse y luego al recinto patriarcal…-los doce jóvenes asintieron. Para luego retirarse, obviamente, hablando entre ellos.

_Casa patriarcal, una hora después._

-Dita… que buena victoria la tuya…-comento Cáncer, a su camarada, mientras entraba a la casa patriarcal- cuando le torciste el brazo a Leo, me dolió hasta mi…

-Si a ti te dolió, por verlo-comenzó el de Leo- imagínate a mí, que me puso el codo de revés.-el de Cáncer soltó una risa burlesca mientras se posicionaban en sus lugares. El resto de la orden o ya estaba, o comenzaba a llegar. Algunos entraban hablando otros callados.

A Aspros le sorprendió ver entrar a los gemelos riendo con ganas… Cada uno alababa el combate del otro y cuestionaba algunas decisiones que, a su parecer, habían podido costarle las victorias.

-Eh chicos…-Shaka de Virgo "miro" a los gemelos, él fue uno de los primero en llegar.- si se cruzan en combate… No nos tengan 14 horas en el coliseo… -los otros soltaron risas, al parecer esas palabras eran muy bien recibidas.- No saben cómo me dolió la espalda, luego de estar tanto sentado.- Vieron cómo, Kanon, se paraba, un paso atrás, a la diestra de su hermano.

-Ya por favor-comenzó Shion. Todos pararon las risas de golpe, se notaba que incluso a Shion le habia dado gracia el comentario.- Gracias por el silencio. De seguro se preguntan quiénes son ellos…-los jóvenes no respondieron, la afirmación era innecesaria- ellos son ustedes, pero en el siglo XVIII.

-¿Por qué están aquí? Patriarca-pregunto educadamente Milo. Educación que, solo, mostraba cuando estaba frente a las autoridades del santuario. El resto del tiempo... bueno ya saben cómo es Milo.

-Tienen un serio problema, de comportamiento.-Los dorados del siglo XX, se miraron entre ellos. Ante las palabras de Athena, más de uno pareció contener la sonrisa burlesca. - no saben trabajar en equipo, ni se respetan los unos a los otros…

-Ah...-dijeron todos al unísono, porque ellos tenían un "excelente" comportamiento. No era raro, que alguno que otro, terminara en las celdas por alguna travesura semanal. Pero no se podia negar que eran unidos y sabian trabajar en equipo.

-En otras palabras…-Camus, miro indiferente a los del siglo XVIII- tienen los problemas, de cuando nosotros fuimos revividos…

-Pero ahora no peleamos-comento Afrodita de Piscis- es muy raro que choquemos…-los del siglo XX asintieron. Desde que tenían el torneo, y otras cosas, no había tantas tenciones en las órdenes. El joven se tocó la corta cabellera, recordando no volver hacer apuestas con Mascara y Milo.

-Sí no es mucha molestia-comenzó Shaka, quien mantenía los ojos cerrados.- ¿pueden presentarse…?

-O que les presente Camus… o Kanon-comento burlón Ángelo-de seguro se saben los nombres de todos…-los mencionados, y el resto de la orden, soltaron risitas ahogadas.- si son tan idiotas que se pelean entre ellos… de seguro ni se ponen de acuerdo para presentarse.-Ahora ahogaban risas apenas, por lo cual los del siglo XVIII, les miraron bastante indignados. Shion puso los ojos en blanco y Athena miro hacia un costado.

-Oye… ¿quién te crees…?-Kardia, miro furico al de Cáncer.

-No se cree…-Milo le miro taimado- es… El caballero de Cáncer.-La orden del siglo XX, reprimió la risa. Shion carraspeo y todos guardaron silencio.

-Ya basta.-llamo la atención Shion. Los del pasado se miraron, al parecer su pequeño camarada gozaba de buena autoridad con sus "yo" de ese siglo.- no está bien burlarse…

-Perdone, maestro-Mu miro al patriarca- Ángelo y Milo no harán más comentarios… **en su presencia**.-TODOS, los del siglo XX, entendieron la tetra del Aries. Milo y Ángelo, le dieron un guiño disimulado al primer guardián. Algunos notaron el gran parecido del joven, con el pequeño Atla.

-Chicos… por favor-Shion, miro a los del siglo XVIII-preséntense.

-Soy Hasgard de Tauro-se presentó el caballero, al ver que sus compañeros no se ponían de acuerdo de quien hablaba primero.-él, es Manigoldo de Cáncer…

-Y yo que creía que Ángelo, era un nombre feo…_-_murmuro el de Cáncer, robando una sonrisa a Aldebarán y Shaka que estaban a sus costados. Como siempre, estaban parados en fila impar y par… por lo cual estaba rodeado por Aldebarán y Shaka. A Manigoldo no le paso por alto las risitas disimuladas.

-Él es Regulus de Leo.-presento al más joven de la orden.

-Hola.-saludo el más chico de los presentes. Los del siglo XX le devolvieron el saludo.

-Un mini simba…_-_murmuro Kanon por lo bajo. Solo fue oído por su gemelo, que abrió los ojos y embozo una sonrisa ladina. Para luego volver a cerrar los ojos y a la seriedad, los gestos del tercer guardián no pasaron desapercibido por los dorados de la antaña y memorable guerra…

-Él es Asmita de Virgo…-siguió Hasgard

-Un placer-informo el joven rubio.

-Igualmente.-fue la respuesta colectiva. Aunque más de uno, tenía la cabeza en "¿Qué cocino esta noche?".

Asmita quiso saber que pensaban esos chicos, era claro que sus nombres no eran de interés, pero se encontró con mentes muy bien protegidas y resguardadas de curiosos. Entrenamientos psíquicos… Muy interesante, pensó para sus adentros el rubio del siglo XVIII. El pobre caballero, ignoraba que esa defensa en sus mentes, había sido desarrollada durante el gobierno de Ares. Ninguno quería dejar sus pensamientos al descubierto, en esa epoca.

-Él es Kardia de Escorpio.-le presento Hasgard. El joven hizo un movimiento con la mano, aun no salía la indignación de su rostro. Estaba algo molesto, por los claros insultos de sus reencarnaciones.

_-Che, será un comentario medio raro de mi parte…-_comenzó Aioros.- _pero Milo salió mucho más guapo._

_-Cupido salió del closet.-_exclamo Camus en su típico tono serio. Shaka abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y un par hicieron un esfuerzo sobre humano para no estallar en risas. Incluso Shion, quien accidentalmente había escuchado la charla por cosmos, se tuvo que contener. Athena miro de reojo a Kardia, supuso, desde su punto de vista como mujer que tenia que darle la razon a su dorado más leal.

-Chicos… guarden las formas.-ordeno Shion, mientras embozaba una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Kardia. Era claro, que las risas, estaban dirigidas hacia su persona o eso juraría.

-Nada…-informo Kanon con su típica seriedad.- solo nos estamos riendo de la, aparente, tendencia sexual de un compañero…-Debido a la seriedad, con la que fueron dichas esas palabras. Los del siglo XVIII no sabían, si le hablaban en serio o les tomaban el pelo.

-Bueno… Él, es Sísifo de Sagitario.-presento a su camarada el Tauro.

_-Cupido dos.-_informo Ángelo. Todos lograron reprimir las risas.- quítame una duda…

-¿Cuál?-pregunto el caballero, de Tauro, del siglo XVIII.

-Estas presentando a tus camaradas, por signo…-el taurino asintió- Pero te saltaste a Géminis -miro atentamente al Tauro, que pareció caer en la cuenta de ese detalle- ¿fue a propósito o accidental?-Aspros fulmino con la mirada a Hasgard, se había pasado por alto ese detalle. Estaba mirando la, aparente, buena relación entre su homologo y el gemelo de este.

-Fue accidental-informo Hasgard- Él es Aspros de Géminis…-presento al gemelo que le miraba fiero- y él es su gemelo Defteros.-presento al que parecía indiferente ante todo. Defteros miraba, con algo de celos, lo natural que se le hacia la presencia de Kanon a sus camaradas contemporaneos.

-¿No estás reconocido dentro de la orden? -pregunto Kanon, Defteros negó con la cabeza.-Solo eres caballero, si no está tu hermano...-el chico asintió.- _Luser…_-informo por cosmos.

-Kanon…-Saga le miró fijamente, pero no con reproche- no todas tus reencarnaciones salieron avispadas y hábiles estrategas… Que hayas salido un erudito, en esta, no quiere decir que lo hayas sido en las anteriores...-el otro gemelo asintió. Como si lo que le hubiera dicho su hermano, fuera la verdad absoluta. Algunos de sus pares, tomaron un poco de aire para evitar estallar en risas.

-No llames idiota, a mi hermano…-gruño Aspros, el comentario entre líneas no le había pasado por alto.

-Yo no le llame idiota.-Saga le miro atento.- eso lo acabas de hacer tú…-Kanon detrás de él, sonrió taimado.- No le puse ninguna rotulación, solo fue una opinión parcial de lo que veo.

-¿Y que ves?-pregunto Regulus, sin darse cuenta que estaba abriendo la caja de Pandora.

-A alguien que se conforma, con ser la sombra de otra persona.-informo Saga. Aspros le atravesó con la mirada- que no tiene ambiciones… Un ser patético, que se conforma con ser nada…-Defteros se sintió medio dolido por esas palabras. Hacía tiempo que no se mostraba así, solo se sentía algo intimidado por el cambio de época. No porque realmente, se sintiera menos que su gemelo. Hacía tiempo que eso había quedado atrás.

-Como si tú hermano, no fuera tu sombra.-espesto Aspros.

-Perdona…-Saga embozo una sonrisa ladina.- pero…-retrocedió un paso y el otro gemelo paso al frente, al mismo tiempo que la armadura abandonaba su cuerpo y le protegía a su hermano menor.- pero, con Kanon, compartimos la armadura… Mi hermano no es mi sombra.-comento el caballero, un paso atrás de su gemelo. Quien ahora portaba la armadura- él no es la sombra de nadie… Él es: Kanon de Géminis, un caballero dorado.-los demás asintieron, como afirmando las palabras del chico- Me atrevería a decir… Que incluso, que es el mejor estratega del santuario.-Los del siglo XVIII, miraron atentamente al gemelo que ahora portaba la armadura. Sus camaradas, los del siglo XX, asintieron a las palabras.

-Y con toda razón-comento Shion, mientras cerraba los ojos para evitar de ver las caras a sus pares del siglo XVIII- Kanon es un muy hábil estratega…-miro fijamente a Aspros, que parecía echar espuma por la rabia que tenía dentro y a Defteros que estaba que no lo creía. ¿Él, bueno su reencarnación, el mejor estratega del santuario? ¿Y un caballero dorado reconocido dentro de la orden como tal?-Hasgard… Puedes continuar… _Saga, no les provoques. Tú sabes la historia de ellos…_

_-Por eso lo hice, patriarca.-r_espondió el joven, ante el reproche, educadamente.

-Él es El Cid de Capricornio-presento a su camarada el Taurino, que veía como Aspros trataba de contener su rabia.

_-¿y Sancho panza?-_Pregunto Ángelo.

_-Ese es de otro cuento Ángelo…-_Camus se llevó la mano a los labios, para ocultar la sonrisa provocada por la risa contenida.

-¿De qué se ríen ahora?-bramo Karida, al ver que hasta el Virgo, de esa era, contenía la risa.

-De un comentario, de nuestro camarada de Cáncer.-informo Milo, en un tono, sumamente serio. Las charlas por cosmos, que obviamente se llevaban a cabo, estaban irritando a la gran mayoría.

-Yo soy Degel de Acuario-se presentó el onceavo guardián, mientras le lanzaba una mirada, de ligero reproche, a su "**yo**" del siglo XX. Ya era la cuarta vez que se reía, en una reunión y eso estaba muy fuera de protocolo…

-Me parece que apareció la antítesis, de nuestro estilo de vida…-murmuro Mu, lo cual los otros hicieron algunas muecas.

-¿A qué viene esas palabras?-Kardia miro fijamente al Aries, había escuchado las palabras aunque fuera a la distancia.

-Ah nada en particular…-comento Shaka, haciendo un movimiento con su mano- solo un comentario de nuestro camarada de Aries, un comentario que no tiene relevancia hacia sus personas.-ya lo de "comentario de nuestro camarada de..." Les estaba haciendo enojar a los del siglo XVIII, ya les estaba enojando lo de ser tratados como idiotas y que esos se creyeran mejores. No por que tuvieran dos siglos y medio de diferencia, serian idiotas y era claro que los del siglo XX les tratarían como estúpidos todo el tiempo que estubieran.

-Por último, esta, Albafica de Piscis…-informo Hasgard, tratando de aligerar todo el ambiente. ¿Porque Shion no les pone un alto? Penso preocupado- espero que no hagan ningún comentario… ni en voz alta o por cosmos.-pidió.

-Ni que fuéramos idiotas, Hasgart, para provocar a Piscis…-comento Milo, al parecer si había estado prestando atención a lo de los nombres.- con el carácter que tienen… solo un idiota les provoca.

-El carácter que tiene Dita…-Kanon miro a su amigo.- tal vez no lo tenga él…-Los otros sonrieron algo taimados, si era así... La pasarían de lujo provocando al pisciano.

-¿Por qué le dicen Dita… si se llama Dylan?-pregunto algo perdido Regulus. Shion les había dicho el nombre, de cada caballero, por signo. No encontraba el sentido al apodo o sobrenombre.

-Por Afrodita…-informo el Piscis del siglo XX.- por eso… Es un apodo que me pusieron de niño… por que parecía niña…

-¿Te decían Afrodita?-La cara de Albafica, se contrajo en una mueca de rabia- eso es un insulto.-informo notoriamente molesto

-Para mí no.-informo el Piscis de cabello corto.- Incluso, me siento mejor si me dicen Dita o Afro, que si me llaman por mi nombre de pila. -Albafica le miro creyendo que había escuchado mal.- lo considero como una muestra de afecto, dado que ya no me lo dicen con mala intensión...-Albafica sentía la vena de la frente palpitarle. Eso era un insulto para su orgullo, para el orgullo de los Piscis.

-Patriarca, Athena…-Saga miro a Shion, aún estaba parado tras Kanon- ¿sigue siendo necesaria nuestra presencia?

-No, ya pueden retirarse.-informo Athena, viendo que en cualquier momento se armaba una disputa entre generaciones.

_-¡FIESTA EN ESCORPIO!_

-Milo -Shion miro al joven con ligero reproche- lo gritaste muy alto… No hagan fiestas.-los caballeros, del siglo XX, miraron con reproche a su par. La idea de hacer fiesta, le había gustado a más de uno.

-¿Podemos, por lo menos, ir a Rodorio?-pregunto cordialmente el de Leo.

-Les dejaría -Shion les miro atentamente, mientras se masajeaba las sienes.- si Rodorio, significara Rodorio y no Dionii's en Athena.

-Como les conoce el patriarca…_-_murmuro Shaka, Ángelo y Milo ahogaron las risas.-con su permiso, me retiro a meditar a mi templo-El rubio salió.

-Nosotros-Kanon miro a su gemelo-tenemos pendiente una partida de ajedrez…

-¿Ya empezaron uno nuevo o siguen con el de la semana pasada?-pregunto Sagitario que salía tras ellos.

-El mismo-informaron los gemelos, al unisonó.

-Como se nota, que son unas bestias brutas…-comento Ángelo mientras iba tras los gemelos- solo ustedes, están una semana para terminar una partida de ajedrez.

-Tenemos cosas que hacer…-informaron los gemelos al mismo tiempo. Todos los del siglo XX se retiraron, hablando de cosas triviales... Pero curiosamente juntos.

-Shion… ¿Dónde nos quedaremos?-pregunto Regulus, al ver que los mayores no decían palabra alguna.

-En las casas, que les corresponde por signo…-informo el patriarca antes de retirarse, junto a Athena.

Casa de Piscis.

-¿Qué es esto?-Albafica tomo una hoja que había sido clavada, con un cuchillo para manteca, en uno de los pilares de la entrada.

_Ya estoy notificado que tienes que quedarte conmigo. NO TOQUES MIS COSAS. _

_Estoy en Cáncer, regreso en la noche. _

_Espera fuera hasta que vuelva o vete a caminar por ahí._

_A de Piscis._

-Parece… Que te quedaras a fuera…-comento burlón Manigoldo…-si quieres puedes bajar, conmigo, hasta Cáncer.

-Manigoldo, mantén distancia.-el caballero de Piscis, se alejó de su camarada y se encamino hacia los jardines de Piscis.

_Casa de Acuario._

-Entonces… ¿En una semana está la lluvia de estrellas?-escucharon que decía el caballero de Acuario, en su típico tono frio.

-Correcto, sabes que yo no me equivoco con los cálculos de Astronomía…-todos se quedaron, duros, al escuchar eso y se apresuraron a entrar.

-Ya lo sé, como tampoco te confundes con los teléfonos de las señoritas…-comento el Acuario en un tono serio, que seguramente, ocultaba una burla.- A fin de cuentas, la lectura de estrellas… Es un don con el que naciste…

-Jeje… un don que tienen pocos y muchos envidian…-comento el Escorpio taimado. Degel estaba que no lo creía… ¿Escorpio sabía leer estrellas?- si me buscas, después de la reunión, estaré en el techo de mi casa… Hay algo raro con Vulpécula.-vieron como el chico hacia una mueca de indignación.

-¿Raro? ¿Cómo?

-No se… al parecer nacerá quien portara esa armadura… Supongo que a Kali, le caerá como patada saber que tendrá discípulo o discípula...-informo el joven antes de salir.- a la medianoche voy a ir a Star Hill con Shion… ¿Vienes?

-Claro, sabes que me encanta.-informo el tranquilo Acuario, mientras seguía los pasos de su amigo.

-Me pregunto que más te encantara…-el de Escorpio salió, por la puerta contraria, soltando una risa burlona.

-Se la deje servida, en bandeja de plata-gruño el de Acuario, quien iba leyendo un libro de encuadernación azul.-Ah… ya veo que es lo que te ha estado llamando la atención…-murmuro mientras leía el cuaderno de notas de su amigo.

-Si viste-los caballeros se retiraron. Los del siglo XVIII, se miraron no habían notado sus presencias o les habían ignorado de una forma magistral. Cuando pasaron frente a un pilar encontraron un papel sujeto con algo pegajoso (cinta adhesiva)

_Degel:_

_1) Estoy en Cáncer con mis camaradas._

_2) NO entres a la casa._

_3) SI no me haces caso, no toques mis cosas._

_4) Rompes algo y te rompo el cuello._

_Camus de Acuario._

-Que simpática tu reencarnación.-comento burlón Kardia. Sin duda, Camus les estaba cayendo medianamente bien... Primero el combate y ahora eso. Solo le faltaba enterarse que no era de leer y ya mismo cambia una reencarnación por otra.

-Estaba dirigida a mí-informo el otro mientras arrugaba la nota- acostúmbrate, a no leer lo que no es para ti. -gruño. Aun seguía muy enojado con Kardia.

-Al parecer todos estarán en Cáncer...-comento Defteros- ¿Vamos directamente haya?-los otros le miraron- Algo me dice que nos encontraremos con notas, similares, en todos los templos.

Defteros estaba en lo cierto, con palabras educadas y otras no tanto. Todos encontraron con notas, que les pedían que NO entraran a las zonas privadas de los templos y aguardaran a la llegada de los actuales moradores. Pero aun asi, decidieron bajar a la cuarta casa, para saber que se traian sus reencarnaciones. Dohko, les habia intentado retener el Libra. Eso provoco la curiosidad de unos cuantos, por lo cual terminaron de decidirse y bajar.

_Continuara._


	2. Charla en Cáncer

_**Gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo uno, no esperaba semejante recepción xD**_

* * *

_**Lost Canvas y Saint Seiya son de Shiori Teshirogi Y Masami Kurumada.**_

* * *

_Charla en Cáncer._

La orden dorada del siglo XVIII, llego a la casa de Cáncer. Por una extraña razón, en casi todas las casas anteriores habían encontrado una nota diciendo que sus ocupantes no se hallaban, que esperaran afuera y no tocaran sus cosas. Apagaron sus cosmos hasta el máximo punto permitido e ingresaron a la cuarta casa. No había rastro de ninguno de los miembros de la orden dorada del siglo XX. Hasta que escucharon un estallido, de risas, provenir de la sala.

-No enserio… Camus -escucharon la voz del caballero de Escorpio- esas palabras tuyas, no me las esperaba… A por cierto, Aioros, gracias por reconocer que soy mucho más lindo.-vieron como el de escorpión guiñaba un ojo burlón y coqueto. Lo que provoco varias risas ahogadas, de sus camaradas y el sonroje del caballero de Sagitario.

-Sigue así… y terminaras siendo un narcisista de primera-informo el Piscis, que estaba recargado contra la chimenea, que no dejaba de crispar ante el danzante fuego...

-Para narcisista ya te tenemos a ti. -comento burlón Cáncer- me parece que no quieres competencia Afro…-el joven hizo cara de fingida pena, lo que saco un par de risas ahogadas.- Admítelo, no quieres competencia... -Varios soltaron risas, mientras Afrodita ponía los ojos en blanco.

-Aunque en mí, muy sabia, opinión-comenzó el caballero de Virgo, con fingida modestia, sentado en la cornisa de la ventana cerrada- lo mejor de la noche, fue cuando se le desencaja la cara a Aspros de Géminis.-el mencionado arqueo una ceja.- honestamente, me costó horrores mantenerme bajo las normas… No sé porque, pero le encontré cierto placer ver su cara… Como decirlo… No puedo explicarlo, no sé cómo transmitir el por qué esa sensación de placer...-comento, mientras ponía una pensativa mano en su mentón...

-¿Te lo traduzco al griego básico?-pregunto uno de los gemelos, que portaba la armadura sagrada- Y ya de paso que entiendan los demás... Asmita es Shaka y era sabido que este tenía una pequeña riña, con Aspros, por la forma en que trataba a Defteros. -Aspros miro de reojo a su par ciego. Quien se hizo el desentendido, aunque había disfrutado lo acontecido hace pocas horas en la casa patriarcal.

-Me estás diciendo…-Shaka abrió un ojo y miro a su par- que lo que sentí yo, lo sentí porque era un "desquite" de lo que quedo de Asmita en mi alma...

-No, se… aquí el que sabe de esas cosas son tú y Cáncer -informo el gemelo, mientras se recargaba en la pared.- solo fue un comentario… No lo tomen tan enserio y como palabra santa... puedo equivocarme.-admitió con algo de humildad, que ninguno de sus camaradas se tragaba.

-Kanon…-Vieron como el caballero de Leo, sonreía algo taimado- tu no haces comentarios por nada… Cada cosa que haces, la tienes muy bien planificada…-el géminis se hizo el desentendido- No mientas, es sabido por muchos que sabes más de lo que dices...

-Aja... este desgraciado planea cada cosa, hasta diría que tiene planeado cada segundo de su respiración.-comento alguien, aunque no pudieron identificar quien era.- no te hagas, Kanon, tu no das puntada sin hilo.

-Cierto, por eso a mí me sorprende la cara de cordero degollado que tiene Defteros -informo el caballero de Cáncer. Defteros apretó los dientes ¿Cara de cordero degollado? Si tenía en frente a ese caballero, si es que se le podía denominar así, le demostraría quien era el cordero degollado- como bien dijo el carnero, este no da puntada sin hilo… y para mí, el otro, se cose un esmoquin completo sin usar hilo...-las risas no se hicieron esperar. Defteros y Aspros cerraron con fuerza los puños, no les caí para nada en gracia lo que estaban diciendo de ellos. Defteros estaba hecho una rabia, que contenía muy bien, y Aspros a duras penas era capaz de controlarse. Desde que llego, que les tenían para bromas.

-Oigan… les recuerdo-comenzó el caballero de Tauro- que todos ellos, hicieron sus grandes sacrificios durante sus vidas. Tienen que tenerle algo de respecto.-Los del siglo XVIII, se miraron entre ellos, por lo menos uno les defendía de sus "temibles" camaradas.

-Si tienes razón…Hicieron un gran sacrificio... Por ejemplo, Aspros casi sacrifica a su hermano…-comento burlón Cáncer- eso es un gran sacrificio.- el géminis apretó los puños, hasta dejarse las uñas marcadas en la palma de la mano.- aunque lo que no logro en esa vida, tampoco lo logro en esta. Por qué el condenado, de Kanon, se escapó de Cabo Sunion... y siguió haciendo de las suyas...-Los del siglo XVIII se quedaron pasmados. ¿Encerrado en Cabo Sunion? ¿Pero que había hecho, ese gemelo, para merecer semejante castigo? ¿Escapar de Sunion? Todos se miraron entre sí, nadie había escapado antes de Cabo Sunion.

-Ahora que lo dices…-Escorpio puso cara pensativa- un aplauso para el mejor escapista del santuario.-los aplausos burlones no se hicieron esperar- el único mortal que fue encerrado en Cabo Sunion y se logró escapar.

-Gracias, querido público, gracias-dijo el gemelo que portaba la armadura, mientras hacia una burlesca reverencia. Los del siglo XVIII se miraron. ¿Le encerraron en Cabo Sunion y escapo? ¿Pero qué había pasado? Defteros miro con desconfianza a su gemelo, primero casi lo hace atacar al patriarca, casi lo mata y ahora resulta ser que lo encerró en Cabo Sunion.

-Igual… se están olvidando de mi mejor "logro" personal-comento el joven burlón, embozando una sonrisa por demás tétrica. Más de uno, del siglo XVIII, miro de reojo a Defteros.

-Esa… nadie te supera…-Informo el caballero de Aries- te quedaste en la cima del podio... No te bajan ni de chiste.

-No lo bajamos ni de un garrotazo…-soltó el canser.

-Y hay que armar un plan, en menos de dos segundos, y engañar a un Olímpico.-Informo el tranquilo caballero de Sagitario- yo me sigo preguntando como lo lograste…-¿ENGAÑAR UN OLIMPICO?

-Joder, Def, te volviste un peligro en esta era...-mascullo Manigoldo.

-¿Cómo lo logro…?-Capricornio le miró fijamente, ocultando su futura broma- yo te lo respondo… es un reverendo hijo de…

-No metas a mi madre… ella era una santa...-le atajo el gemelo que no portaba la armadura- que Kanon haya salido como salió… manipulador no es culpa de ella.

-Che…-Leo les miro- si lo pensamos un poco… Kanon sería la venganza de todas sus reencarnaciones… Porque si todas las anteriores fueron como Defteros…-y otra patada para él, ya Defteros se estaba cansando de los constante ataques hacia su persona.- eso explicaría por qué es así...

-Kanon, es la antítesis de sus reencarnaciones.-comento Aioros algo divertido- eres todo un caso Dragón...

-Este hijo de su madre, nació con todas las ganas de joder…-comento Shura, varios soltaron risas- se manda cada una y en todas sale bien parado…-Vieron que Kanon, sonreía taimado.- Dicen que la venganza es un plato que se sirve frio… Pero este lo sirve helado.

-Es que me gusta que lo confundan con el postre…-comento el chico, jugando con su tono de voz, sacando varias risas.- no es mi culpa, que el código y normas del santuario posea tanto quiebres... Lo que sí es mi culpa, es aprovechar esos quiebres para evadir al castigo.-Ahora sí, todos los del siglo XVIII miraron a Defteros quien no pudo evitar sentirse incomodo ante las miradas.

-Ya enserio…-Tauro miro a sus pares, luego de limpiarse las lágrimas causadas por la risa- no está bien hablar mal de ellos.-comento en un tono de voz parsimonioso. A pesar que se hubiera estado riendo con sus pares.- no lo merecen.

-Alde. No seas amargado.-comento Acuario, mientras mecía un vaso con Whisky- nos estamos riendo de "nosotros mismos"…-lo dijo en un tono sumamente serio, pero les saco una buena carcajada a todos los demás.

-Esa estuvo buena Camus-Escorpio y Acuario chocaron los puños- hoy estas, muy sanguinario... Sin duda, estas con todas hermanito.

-Al fin el lado cruel, de Acuario, deja las sombras.-soltó el guardián de Cancer, varios soltaron risitas por lo bajo.

Degel y Kardia se miraron de reojo, no se hablaban (bien) hace varias semanas. Estaban bastante peleados… Y la gran mayoría del asunto venia de que Degel no aceptaba de buena forma las agudas bromas de Kardia. El escorpio se preguntaba, porque Degel no podía ser como Camus. Que ocultaba sus insultos, tras frías e inteligentes palabras.

-Dios Cam…-Saga controlo la risa, mientras se sentaba en un sillón- enserio, estas de terror hoy…-se limpió una lagrima- ¿Qué te paso?

-Se casa mi hermana y si no expreso de alguna forma mi rabia…-el chico cerro los ojos- Iré a matar a mi futuro cuñado.

-Ya sabes amigos…-Milo le rodeo los hombros y lo atrajo hacia él- en las buenas y en las malas. Y si matas al novio de tu hermana, puedes contar conmigo…-el Acuario le miro arqueando una ceja- Hasta te puedo ayudar a cavar la tumba y testificar que estuvimos en la otra punta del mapa para que no sospechen de ti. Eso sí... recuerda para la próxima vez que me mande una, y me pienses acusar con el patriarca, que se ocultar un cuerpo...-algunos soltaron risitas.- En otras palabras, no me acuses, porque le vas hacer compañía a tu cuñado.- Los del siglo XVIII se miraron entre sí, que sinceros que eran sus reencarnaciones.

-Gracias Milo, tendré MUY en cuenta la oferta.-comento sardónico, mientras una burlesca sonrisa se presentaba en sus labios.

-Supongo que no hablaran enserio…-murmuro Sísifo. Los otros se miraron, ya no sabían cuando hablaban en broma y cuando lo hacían enserio.

-Pues si vas a matar al pobre de Fer-informo el Cáncer- si me das 50, tiro el cadáver por el Yomotsu.

-Pero… -Shaka de nuevo tenía los ojos cerrados- ¿Los espectros la otra vez no se quejaron porque no sé a quién tiraste?- ¿Los espectros? Todos sintieron a la alarma encenderse en su interior.

-A… eso -el de Cáncer sonrió- por accidente mate al gato de Leo y tenía que hacer desaparecer la evidencia.

-Pero si Aioria esta acá…-comento el distraído Virgo, las risas no se hicieron esperar... Asmita se sorprendió de lo sardónica que era su reencarnación y la seriedad que transmitía con esas palabras irónicas.- ¿Qué gato mataste?-todos, incluso el caballero de Leo detonaron en risas burlescas.

-Sácame una duda…-Aioria se secó las lágrimas provocadas por la risa.- como hiciste para matar, al bicho ese, que me regalo Marín.

-Entrenando… por accidente… le pegue al gato…-se apresuró a decir el de Cáncer.

-No seas mentiroso.-comento uno de los gemelos, aunque no pudieron ver cuál.

-¿De qué hablan?-pregunto el de Cáncer, los gemelos intercambiaron miradas.

-Saga fue testigo del "homicidio"-comento Kanon.-me conto que bajaste al gato con una zapatilla…

-¿quién le manda a ponerse a maullar, a las dos de la mañana, justo delante de mi ventana…? -se excusó, mientras sus camaradas parecían contener las risa- y no fue una bota… fue el velador.-aclaro. Robando un estallido de risas, genuinas, de sus camaradas. Los otros se asomaron un poco.

Vieron a Escorpio y Acuario usándose de apoyo mutuo, para no caerse de la risa. Virgo se aferraba al marco, porque era claro que se caía. Kanon se había sentado y se agarraba el estómago. Saga se doblaba de la risa en su asiento. Tauro se estaba enjuagando las lágrimas, al igual que Aries, Sagitario, Capricornio y Piscis. Leo se torcía de la risa a un costado y Cáncer permanecía sentado en uno de los cómodos sillones.

-¿Cómo vas a matar, un gato, con un velador?-Escorpio escondió su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo, mientras se imaginaba la escena. Piscis comenzó a ahogarse por la risa en su asiento. - dale idiota... respira bien...-le dijo al ver al pisciano rojo como un tomate, al ver que no había caso le disparo una aguja escarlata y el pisciano pareció reaccionar.

-Gracias Milo...-logro articular, con lágrimas de risa, ahora si pidiendo concentrarse para respirar.

-Fue lo primero que tenía a mano… además… ¿quién le manda al gato idiota, pararse justo al costado del barranco?-El estallido de risas se redoblo- no se rían… el pobre gato quedo hecho…- todos se volvieron a torcer de la risa al escuchar las palabras del caballero, que lo dijo sumamente serio. Los del siglo XVIII, se miraron… Esos de ahí estaban, por demás, locos del remate. Aioros se tuvo que controlar, porque se había torcido tanto de la risa que ya aplastaba al pisciano.

-Duda existencial…-comenzó el de Capricornio, mientras controlaba la risa y se volvía a recargar en el sillón de dos cuerpos.- quedo peor… ¿El… el velador… o… el gato?-el de Cáncer lo pensó un poco, mientras sus pares controlaban la risa o eso intentaban.

-El gato. Eso que estuve como tres horas juntado las piezas del velador…-todos reprimieron la risa- hasta te aseguro que pensé en llevarlo a la ruta, esa que está cerca de aquí… pero supuse que jamás, Aioria, se creería que el gato maldito llego tan lejos…

-¿Sabes que el gato muerto-comenzó Kanon, ahogando la risa- le cayó encima de la cabeza a Minos?-pregunto este, mientras controlaba el acceso de risa y volvía a la seriedad.

-Decime, que no tenía el casco puesto…-pidió el de Cáncer, con ojitos brillantes.

-No. No lo tenía-informo el de Piscis, para luego estallar en risas- apestaba a gato muerto… por eso me entro la duda de saber que habías tirado…-Milo, miro hacia un espejo que decoraba la habitación. Pudo notar algo en el reflejo de este, algo que no debería de estar ahí.

-¿A ustedes no les enseñaron a no escuchar conversaciones ajenas? -bramo terriblemente molesto. Ángelo abrió la puerta con su telequinesis, dejando a la vista a los caballeros dorados.

-Eres psíquico-comento Asmita- muy interesante…

-Tengo entrenamiento psíquico-informo el de Cáncer mientras abandonaba el sillón y les dedicaba una mirada intimidante a los curiosos.- como todos mis camaradas… Que los otros no hayan logrado progresar, es otra cosa.-gruño.

-Ahora que lo mencionas-Milo paso de mano la manzana que traia consigo, su mirada destilaba peligro- ¿Cuál de ustedes fue tan idiota para, intentar, husmear en mi mente?-le dio una mordida a la manzana, sin sacar la peligrosa expresión de sus ojos.

-Así que a ti también...-Saga, que seguía sentado en el sillón le miro. Tenía su espalda en uno de los apoya brazos y las piernas por encima del otro... Claramente se había sentado como le había dado la gana, se sentó correctamente y miro fijamente a los caballeros.- sentí a alguien queriendo meter sus narices donde nadie le llama... y algo me dice que no fui el único.

-Con lo que odiamos a los curiosos...-comento distraído el caballero de Virgo.- pobrecito, si descubrimos quien fue...-sonrió de medio lado.- ¿supongo que recuerdan lo que le paso al último?-los otros asintieron, pero no dijeron nada al respecto.

-Me apiado de Shion, si tiene que lidiar con ellos todo el tiempo.-informo Asgart, por lo bajo.

-Oigan...-Camus le miro con absoluta indiferencia- somos nosotros 12 contra el señor curioso...-Asmita se mantenía tranquilo, no se arriesgaría en delatarse.- Además quien le manda a andar de fisgón en la mente de otros...-el Virgo, del siglo XX, bajo de donde estaba y sonrió algo taimado.- ¿ya te retiras...?

-Sí, eh dedicado ya mucho tiempo al ocio...-informo el joven- creo que ya es hora de volver a meditar...-el chico paso junto a Asmita sin siquiera decirle algo.

-Yo me voy a Escorpio... ¿Vienes a ver lo que te dije de Vulpécula?-el de Acuario asintió.

-Veo que te gustan las estrellas.-informo Degel, cuando Milo pasó a su lado.

-Con gustarle, te quedas muy corto-informo Aldebarán de Tauro, con una sonrisa amigable. De los presentes, era el único al que se toleraban de momento- es el mejor lector de estrellas del santuario... Es quien acompaña al patriarca en sus lecturas...

-Me pregunto por qué Kardia no es así...-mascullo por lo bajo Degel.

-Sera...-Milo sonrió con notoria burla-que al lado mío es un perdedor...-siguió su camino, seguido de Acuario. Notaron que ahora el cuaderno azul lo llevaba Escorpio y no Acuario.

-¿A quién llamas perdedor...?-Kardia sintió la sangre hervirle. Ahora sí le mataría, pero el brazo de Sísifo y la negación de este le hizo desistir.

-Creo que quedo, muy claro, a quien se lo dijo-informo el gemelo que portaba la armadura- vámonos de una vez...-Kanon miro a Saga- si quieres algo decente... tengo que tener tiempo para prepararle-el portal dimensional se abrió- Aldebaran... ¿quieres un aventón a Tauro?

-No es mala sugerencia...-informo el grandote, un portal dimensional se abrio y entro en este. Los gemelos desaparecieron por el otro.

-Vamos...-Aioros comenzó a caminar acompañado de Shura- tengo que ver que, Seiya, haya hecho los deberes de latín que le di...

-Tú te quejas de uno... yo tengo cinco y ni pio-informo el Capricorniano, pasando junto a sus reencarnaciones.

-Por qué solo les basta con que les mires, para saber que deben ser buenos niños...-el de Sagitario soltó una pequeña risa.- no hay niño que no sepa cómo comportarse cuando le miras fiero...

-Aunque pensándolo un poco, Pegaso, con lo cabeza dura que es... Vale por mis cinco aprendices.-Comento, ignorando el comentario de su amigo. Sintieron una variante del cosmos y Aries desapareció. Leo paso a su lado, miro de reojo a Regulus.

-Si te quedaras conmigo, te pediré que no armes escándalo. Me agrada el silencio-Comenzó a irse seguido del muchacho, que se despidió con la mirada de su tío.

_-Avísame, si te hace algo, Regulus._

_-Sí, tío Sísifo._

-No tengo ganas de cocinar...-Piscis miro a su par, de Cáncer, mientras le seguía a la cocina.

-Si lavas los platos, te puedes quedar...-informo el Cáncer, mientras entraba a la cocina.

-¿Por qué siempre me haces lavar los platos?-pregunto antes de desaparecer de la vista de todos.

-Esto sí que fue raro...-comento Asmita, para luego darse vuelta.- nos veremos mañana, a quienes no vea en la noche...

Todos se dividieron y se dirigieron a sus correspondientes casas. Cada quien, pensando en la posible sorpresa que se llevaría en sus anteriores moradas.

_Cocina._

-Donde esta... Alba... como se llame-pregunto Ángelo mientras se amasaba una piza.

-¿Sabes cocinar? Se llama Albafica-informo Manigoldo, observo que había cosas que notoriamente, no existían en su siglo- supongo que es por esas cosas lo de "NO TOCAR MIS COSAS".

-Le atinaste-informo Afrodita mientras sacaba una lata, Manigoldo no entendía que era, de cerveza y la bebía.

-Si quieres quedarte... no hay problema-informo Ángelo a su amigo- solo no hagas comentarios de lo que sea que me ponga a mirar... hoy no me toca guardia.

-Si lo sé, genio-Afrodita hizo una mueca ignorando a Manigoldo.- también no tengo guardia...

-Albafica te está esperando en Piscis.

-Nadie le dijo que no bajara a Cáncer...-comento el chico tranquilo. Manigoldo puso los ojos en blanco- llámalo por cosmos...

-Como se nota que no conoces a Albafica.-soltó por lo bajo el Cáncer del siglo XVIII.

-Ustedes, tampoco nos conocen a nosotros-dijo el pisciano con malicia.- no somos unos santos, lo de la sala... no es nada.-Manigoldo le miro de reojo, con notoria desconfianza, algo le decía que esas palabras iban en serio.

-Oye...-Afrodita miro a su amigo- me acabo de acordar... ¿qué paso con el que Shaka pillo tratando de leer su mente? ¿Como era que se llamaba...? -trato de hacer memoria, mientras seguía con la preparación.

-¿Asterion?-El Pisciano le dio un sorbo a su cerveza.- ni idea, los gemelos se encargaron de él.-Manigoldo abrió muy grande los ojos, esos eran una amenaza en potencia.

-¿Los gemelos? Ahora averiguo entonces que le paso…-El joven se acercó a la ventana y le abrió- ¡GEMELOS!

-¿¡QUÉ!?-les llego un grito desde la distancia.

-¿¡QUE PASO CON ASTERION?!

-¡ME RE OLVIDE DE SACARLO! GRACIAS POR RECORDARMELO.-Afrodita y Ángelo comenzaron a torcerse de la risa, mientras Manigoldo comenzaba a creer que Cronos les estaba jugando una broma pesada. ¿Se comunicaban por gritos?

-Hace como un mes que paso lo de Asterion…-Afrodita apoyo la lata de cerveza en la mesada.- se pasan estos… de seguro le dejaron en la Otra dimension

_Casa de Géminis._

Aspros miro de reojo al Géminis que ahora entraba a la casa. Al igual que Defteros… ¿Dónde está Defteros? El chico abrió los ojos, su hermano hacia solo unos segundos estaba parado a su lado y ahora estaba… ¿En donde?

-¿Perdiste algo?-pregunto el gemelo que entraba vistiendo la armadura.

-No, no perdí nada.- porque mi hermano no es una cosa- Kanon.-pronuncio el nombre con algo de desprecio.

-Saga.

-¿Qué?

-Soy Saga.-repitió el chico con armadura, evitando que se note la furia. Que le habia dado, la forma en que se habia pronunciado el nombre de su hermano.- parecía que buscabas algo…

-¿Viste a mi hermano?

-No, estaba fuera.-informo Saga.- atendiendo un asunto pendiente…-sacando a Asterion de la otra dimension, se recordo para si- ¿Tu hermano tienen buen olfato?

-¿Eh? ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

-Si lo tiene, creo saber dónde está…-sonrió un tanto misterioso… Aspros le miró fijamente, temiendo lo peor para Defteros.

_Cocina._

Una sonrisa se formó en los labios del segundo gemelo, del siglo XVIII, al probar la salsa que Kanon estaba preparando.

-Delicioso…-Reconoció, mientras intentaba hacerse acreedor de más salsa. Kanon le pego con la cuchara de madera, lo primero que tenía a mano, y evito el hurto.

-Eres igual a Saga… no le puedo dar de probar nada… Que ya quiere atacarme la cocina.

-¿Quién te enseño a cocinar?

-Mi maestro-Admitió, mientras echaba una rápida mirada al interior del horno- luego fue a prueba y error… cuando el murió.

-¿Saga sabe?

-Mira… Si Saga cocina… Mata, por intoxicación aguda, a todos los que prueben el alimento.

-¿Para tanto?

-Mato a un conejo con una ensalada…-Kanon recargo su peso en las palmas de sus manos, previamente apoyadas en la mesada- ¿Te crees que exagero?-Defteros miro sorprendido al chico- si vas a andar incordiando, con tu presencia, sirve para algo y pon la mesa… Aspros y tú, no están de vacaciones. En Géminis, todos ayudamos a mantener el orden.

-¿Los platos?-Kanon se acercó a un mueble y les dio los platos a Defteros. Quien, calladito la boca, se fue a tender la mesa para la cena.

_Comedor de Géminis._

Cuando Aspros y Saga entraron, luego de varios minutos de silencio (media hora para ser precisos) les llego el embriagante aroma de la cena. Al ir hacia el comedor se hallaron con las copas correctamente colocadas, los cubiertos y servilletas de igual manera. Pero lo que más intereso a Aspros fue el lomo relleno, ya cortado en rodajas (recubierto de una salsa de apariencia exquisita), que se hallaba al centro de la mesa.

-Lomo relleno… No tienes muchas ganas de cocinar ¿no?-Pregunto Saga, mientras se sentaba a la derecha de la punta de la mesa. Su hermano se sentó en frente, Defteros junto a Kanon y Aspros por mero descarte se sentó junto a Saga.

-Se lavan las manos antes de comer.-Les ladro Kanon, a los gemelos mayores. Saga, como si fuera un niño, le mostro sus manos limpias a su hermano acompañándolas de una mueca burlona.- Aspros, antes de tocar un cubierto. Lávate las manos.

-Ven… te indico…-comenzo Saga.

-Se dónde está-gruño el hombre, mientras se iba a lavar las manos. Defteros no había probado bocado, mientras Saga y Kanon ya se iban sirviendo una nueva porción.

-Si no comes… mi hermano se ofende…-informo Saga, mientras le guiñaba el ojo a modo de juego. Luego del primer bocado, le fue difícil no seguir comiendo lo demás. Cuando Aspros volvió, luego de haberse lavado las manos. Se encontró que las únicas dos porciones que quedaban, de lomo relleno, eran las que se encontraban en su plato. A pesar que estuviera algo fría, la comida sabía rico y no podía negar que la persona que había cocinado (al parecer Kanon, por lo que había entendido) tenía una gran habilidad para esa labor culinaria.

-Te toca levantar la mesa.-informo Saga, para luego llevarse la copa a los labios y beber un sorbo de vino.

-¿Disculpa?-Aspros le miro un tanto ofendido, dado que había entendido que la orden iba dirigida a su persona. El jamás había hecho labores hogareñas.

-Aquí. Nos repartimos las labores domésticas, porque no hay sirvientas. –Saga volvió a depositar la copa en la mesa- Levanta la mesa.-repitió la orden.- o aparte de levantar la mesa, lavaras y secaras los platos.

-Yo…-Kanon le metió un pellizco a Defteros, para indicarle que se callara.

-¿Y si me niego a levantar la mesa?-pregunto el géminis, del siglo XVIII, petulante.

-Adiós Aspros…-Fue lo único que dijo Kanon, antes que la otra dimensión le atrapara y le sacara de Géminis.- ¿Es necesario explicarte las reglas de la casa o las has captado? -los dos gemelos miraron fijo a Defteros. Quien se apresuró a sentir, mientras Saga levantaba la bajilla y la platería.

_Coliseo._

-Pero que hijos de…-Aspros se levantó y se limpió la tierra de la ropa- entre los dos hicieron la otra dimensión… Por eso no pude detenerla.

_Cocina._

Defteros miraba sorprendido como Kanon lavaba los platos y Saga les secaba para luego guardarle.

-Aspros, ni en broma, hace quehaceres domésticos.

-Sí, nos dimos cuenta-dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo, para luego soltar una risa al unísono.

-¿Siempre actúan así?

-No.-le respondieron al mismo tiempo.

-¿entonces?

-Hay veces…-Saga le miro, mientras secaba la fuente de plata- que estamos en absoluta armonía. En esos casos actuamos como una sola mente y una persona…

-Ya veo…-soltó Defteros, mientras veía como los gemelos terminaban con su labor.- ¿Dónde están las velas?-pregunto, dado que las habia buscado y no les habia visto. Por lo tanto, no entendia como era que obtenian semejante iluminacion.

-No usamos velas, tenemos algo llamado electricidad.-informo Kanon- es complicado de explicar.-comento, mientras se dirigía al interruptor y apagaba la luz. Dejando la habitación en absoluto silencio.-Saga… ¿Cerraste _las_ puertas?

-Aja.-respondió el otro, mientras salían de la cocina y se dirigían a las habitaciones escoltados por Defteros.- Yo tengo que montar guardia… Si necesitas algo, pídeselo a Kanon.

-¿Y mi hermano?-una sonrisa cómplice se formó en los labios de ambos gemelos.

-Ya está grandecito, ha de saberse cuidarse solo.-comento Saga, algo distraído.

_Habitación de invitados._

-Esta es una de mis pijamas…-informo Kanon, mientras le tendía la ropa a Defteros.- si sientes frio, aquí.-abrió una de las puertas del armario y dejo a la vista más frazadas- hay varias frazadas, mañana te conseguire más ropa.

-Para verme atacado, de la forma que lo hicieron verbalmente hace unas horas, me sorprende la cordialidad-informo Defteros, ahora que se hallaba a solas con Kanon.

-No somos malos-Kanon negó ligeramente con la cabeza- solo criticones y sarcásticos… Y puede que algo- para no decir muy- mal intencionados… Si me necesitas, mi habitación es la puerta que sigue y para apagar la luz-le indico el interruptor- presiona aquí… Una sola vez y para prenderle le vuelves a presionar, con cuidado. Buenas noches.-cerro la puerta, dándole algo de privacidad a Defteros.

_Entrada a Géminis._

-Pero que reverendos hijos de su…-Aspros contuvo el insulto, por respeto a la madre de sus reencarnaciones. Las inmensas puertas de roble, que daban acceso a géminis, habían sido cerradas con cosmos. Normalmente, las puertas pasaban desapercibidas dado que eran ocultadas por las sombras de la tercera casa. Al parecer, sus reencarnaciones se estaban asegurando que no pudiera dormir bajo un techo esa fría noche.- ni una manta me dejaron los malditos…-se dio vuelta y comenzó a descender hacia Tauro. Le pediría asilo por esa noche, a pesar que le fuera humillante, al guardián de esa casa.

_Habitación de invitados._

Comodidad.

Era la única palabra que describía la situación en la que se hallaba Defteros. Jamás su cuerpo había estado en contacto con un colchón tan suave y nunca su cabeza se había deleitado con una almohada tan mullida. Tanta comodidad, le hicieron olvidarse de su gemelo dado que le creía dentro de la casa de Géminis.

_Escaleras de géminis a Tauro._

-Pero que frio que hace…-soltó Aspros, mientras elevaba un poco su cosmos para espantar al helado viento.- ojala que Tauro me deje quedar en su casa.

_Continuara._

_Y con los demás: ¿Qué paso? _


	3. ¿Bueno o Malo?

**Hasta nuevo aviso, puede que sea la unica actualizacion que haga (en estas semanas) por que se me ha roto la computadora.**

**A quienes siguen Memoria Perdida, Angel, The Blood Way, Cuestiones del Destino, Jovenes salvajes, Tentacion nocturna, Sin reservas, Complicity y las demás: **

**Les pido disculpas, dado que los capitulos (de algunas) quedaron a medio hacer en mi PC y no les puedo recuperar hasta que sea arreglada. Solo tengo dos o tres borradores y no puedo usarles para actualizar.  
**

**Por este contratiempo si logro actualizar, sera debido a que pude continuar los escritos desde las computadoras de la universidad.  
**

**Lobunaluna.**

* * *

¿Bueno o Malo?

-No estamos solos…-las palabras, repentinas, de Asmita no sacaron de su meditación a Shaka.- ¿Quién es?

_-Mi aprendiz-_Informo Shaka, sin abandonar su meditación_- Shun._

-¿Está durmiendo?

_-Así es… Ha permanecido en meditación, sin descanso, las últimas semanas. No había tenido un entrenamiento similar antes y le cuesta adaptarse. Pero estoy seguro, que lograra hacerlo._

-Ya veo… Yo no eh tenido discípulos.

_-Yo ya eh perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de discípulos que eh tenido._

-Sorprendente…

-Te llevare a tu habitación…-informo Shaka, mientras bajaba de la flor de loto.- sígueme…

_Cuarto de invitados._

-Aquí tienes algo de ropa.-Shaka puso las prendas en manos de Asmita- es para dormir…

-La casa es mucho más cálida…

-Es por la calefacción, estamos en invierno-informo Shaka, quien no tenía ni la menor intensión de prestarle atención a Asmita, antes de salir por la puerta y cerrarla tras sí.

-No lo decía por ello.- comento Asmita, sabiendo que no sería oído.- tu aprendiz, tiene un cosmos muy cálido… ese cosmos está presente en toda la casa. Es lo que me causa la sensación de calidez, es extraño...

_Casa de Capricornio._

El Cid iba tras los pasos de Shura, quien se detenía delante de cada puerta y revisaba si los ocupantes de la habitación dormían. Le vio entrar a una de estas, dos niños entre cinco y seis años dormían en literas separadas. Vio que el caballero levantaba un conejo de peluche y se lo ponía de nuevo al más pequeño. Quien dormido abrazo al muñeco, mientras su maestro le acomodaba la cobija. Se retiró, dejando la luz de noche prendida para ambas criaturas.

-Fernando… ya duérmete.-ordeno con un tono autoritario, a un chico de aproximadamente 12 años que se hallaba tras la última puerta. El Cid vio que el menor cerraba un cuaderno, que guardo luego bajo su almohada, y se tendió en la cama.

-Buenas noches, maestro Shura.-se despidió mientras acomodaba las mantas.

-Buenas noches.-El capricorniano cerró la puerta y espero que la luz del velador, que se colaba por debajo de la rendija, se apagara para retirarse- sígueme. Te llevare a tu cuarto.-El Cid asintió y siguió al caballero.

-Tienes…

-Cinco discípulos y a los dos hermanos, los dos más chicos, del mayor de ellos.

-¿Siete niños a cargo?-Pregunto El Cid, en su natural tono serio.- ¿Por qué tienes a los dos niños sobrantes?

-No sobran, la familia de nadie es un sobrante-informo Shura mientras le abría la puerta del cuarto de invitados.- descansa.-lo dijo en un tono helado, antes de alejarse por el corredor.

_Casa de Piscis._

Albafica caminaba por un lugar hecho de vidrio de curiosa fisonomía (un invernadero), en ese lugar había plantas exóticas que Albafica jamás había visto antes en su vida. Noto a una flor de grotesca apariencia y sutil aroma por lo cual se acercó para apreciarle mejor.

_Casa de Acuario._

_Reglas:_

_TIENES TERMINANTEMENTE PROHIBIDO ENTRAR A LA BIBLIOTECA. Son ordenes de Shion, no puedes leer nada que corresponda a los siglos XIX y XX._

_NO molestes a mi aprendiz._

_NO me molestes._

_NO molestes a Milo._

_NO toques mis cosas._

_NO MIRES A MI NOVIA Y MUCHO MENOS A MI HERMANA._

_NO PUEDES TOCAR NADA DE LA COCINA._

-Dioses… me siento como…- Kardia cuando le digo que no toque nada. Pensó con pena para sus adentros.- así se debe sentir cuando te dicen que no a todo…-Se sentó en la cama y observo la puerta cerrada, Camus había informado que se iría con Milo a ayudar a la lectura de estrellas.- qué suerte que tienes, Camus, Milo es sin duda el tipo de persona con la que agradaría tener una charla.

_Star Hill._

_-¿Me estas jodiendo?-_Pregunto Camus, mientras llevaban a cabo un mapa con los cuerpos celestes. Ambos guerreros se manteian en absoluta seriedad. Dado que tenian a Shion a solo unos pasos de distancia.

_-No._

_-Me apiado de Kardia._

_-Yo no… me choca su presencia._

_-No puedes poner a dos gallos en un mismo gallinero._

_-Exactamente amigo…_

_-Muriu lo volverá loco._

_Casa de Escorpio._

Ya ese ruido le tenía enfurecido, parecía un tambor... De esos que solían tocar las tribus nativas en las regiones del sur del mundo, pero estaba seguro que Milo no estaba. Por lo tanto solo había una duda: ¿QUIEN DIABLOS TOCABA? Furioso abandono la reconfortante cama en la que se hallaba recostado y fue a buscar al responsable de ese molesto ruido.

_Habitación, a dos puertas de distancia._

Kardia abrió la puerta de la habitación y se encontró con...

_Casa de Tauro._

La risa de niños era muy reconfortante, era claro que la habitación contigua había varios niños. Debido a que no se podía dormir porque extrañaba a sus niños se levantó y fue a donde sentía la presencia del dueño de casa.

-Buenas noches.

-¿Café?-pregunto amablemente el taurino del siglo XX.

-Si, por supuesto… ¿Te llamas Aldebarán o tienes otro nombre?

-Es el nombre, que me pusieron cuando me encontraron. Ni nombre tenia…-informo el otro sonriente- igual los chicos me dicen Alde.-informo mientras llenaba un tazón con galletas.- No me ofenderé si me llamas igual.-Hasgart asintió ante la notificación.

-Las risas…-comenzó.

-Mis aprendices están haciendo pijamada. Mañana es domingo y tienen el día libre.

-¿Cómo cuantos niños hay? Parece un batallón...

-Y habrán…-El caballero puso cara pensativa- El aprendiz de Mu, los tres míos, los dos de Géminis y el de Piscis… Siete aprendices.-como simple respuesta Hasgart soltó un silbido.- solo espero que no rompan la casa… pareciera que fueran 20 y no siete…

-¿Qué edades tienen?

-Kiki: 10, Jose: 10; los gemelos, mis otros dos discípulos y el de Piscis: 5. No dormiré en toda la noche, no vaya a ser que se manden alguna.

_Entrada a Tauro._

Si pido asilo, dejo en claro que los otros me echaron y que no sé cómo volver a entrar. Además, Tauro puede comentárselo a los demás y tendrán razones para burlarse.

Su ego y amor propio se lo impedía por lo cual se dio vuelta y regreso por donde había venido. Encontraría un lugar para pasar la noche helada. Aunque, seguramente, Defteros de seguro ya había notado su ausencia y le estaba buscando. Por lo tanto opto por sentarse en una roca al costado del camino. Su hermano aparecería pronto.

_Habitación de invitados, Casa de Géminis._

Defteros dormía profundamente, completamente despatarrado y más cómodo que nunca en la cama del cuarto de invitados. Sus ojos habían sido sellados por el sueño, jamás había tenido un lugar tan como para dormir en su vida. Se movió dormido, atrapando las mantas, para terminar haciéndose un ovillo y seguir con su profundo sueño.

Literalmente Aspros, por esa noche, no existía. Nada debía de interrumpir su sueño, ni siquiera el gruñón de su hermano que debería de estar durmiendo en otra habitación.

_Habitación, Casa de Escorpio._

El tamborcito no dejo de sonar dado que el pequeño, de piel olivo, seguía ensimismado en su labor de producir la percusión. Kardia miro atentamente al niño, vestido con un pijama de ositos, de aproximadamente 5 años, cabellera corta al ras y piel oscura. Parecía muy feliz, con el hecho de poder tocar el tamborcito de apariencia artesanal. El caballero volvió a cerrar la puerta, no podía cortarle la diversión al niño. Volvió a la habitación y se hecho a la cama. Al ver que el ruido no cesaba, se tapó la cabeza con la almohada.

-Me lleva el demonio, justo viene a tener un aprendiz que le gusta tocar el tambor en plena noche-mascullo el caballero, mientras rogaba al sueño aparecer.- la mejor cama de mi vida y no puedo dormir en ella.

_Invernadero, Casa de Piscis._

-¡PERO CARAJO!-Albafica intentaba liberar la venda de la "boca" de la planta carnívora.- ME LLEVA… ¿QUÉ HACE UNA DE ESTAS COSAS AQUÍ?- ¿Dónde se metió mi reencarnación?

_Casa de Cáncer._

-No, eso no fue lo peor… que nos pasó en esa salida…-soltó Afrodita, que llevaba su cerveza número 17. Mientras los dos Cáncer llevaban alrededor de cincuenta entre los dos.- ¿Te acuerdas? De seguro sabes...-solto un hipo.- de que hablo...

-¿Cómo olvidarlo?-pregunto el bebido guerrero.- Agárrate de la silla, que te caes cuando te contemos…

-La… eh… pasado… ma… en el piso que en la silla… La ultima hira…-solto Manigoldo, completamente alcoholizado. De la risa que le provocaban las anécdotas, Manigoldo se caía siempre de su silla (debido a la perdida de equilibrio provocada por el consumo etílico que llevaba).

_Habitación de invitados, Casa de Capricornio._

Llanto, pisadas, voces... El Cid se dio vuelta en la cama y se tapó la cabeza con la almohada. Al parecer los aprendices, de su reencarnación, eran muy jóvenes y este parecía consentirlos.

-Creo que mañana, hablare con Shura... No debería ser tan abierto con esos niños.-Se dio vuelta en la cama, mientras intentaba volver a conciliar el sueño.

_Habitación de invitados, Casa de Leo._

Regulus, había prestado atención a eso que Aioria llamaba televisión. Luego de un par de intentos fallidos, había terminado pidiendo ayuda al actual Leo. Ahora se encontraba mirando algo que una voz misteriosa salida de ese artefacto había llamado: "Pesadilla en la calle Elm". El pobre Regulus, no sabiendo lo que es una película, sentía pocas ganas de dormir a partir de ahora. Sabiendo que Ikelos se había robado el alma de su tío. Tranquilamente podría ser asesinado, por ese tal Freddy, de forma despiadada mientras dormía... ¿No?

-No quiero dormir...-Miro la puerta, pensando en ir por Aioria y quedarse con él.- No es mala idea... tal vez quiera algo de compañía...

_Corredor, Casa de Leo._

-¿Sucede algo Regulus?-La voz del guardián le hizo dar un salto, al voltearse se encontró con Aioria haciendo garla de su porte gallardo.- Deberías dormir, son cerca de las dos.

-Es que... No tengo sueño.-Aioria entrecerró los ojos ante esas palabras- es cierto.

-Algo me dice... que tiene que ver con algo que viste.

-Esto...

-Lo que ves en la televisión no es real-Regulus parpadeo un par de veces- Le comentare el asunto a Shion, mañana, creo que sería prudente que ustedes no usaran la televisión. Vete a dormir, no te pasara nada.-Regulus, no queriendo quedar como un cobarde ante la reencarnación de su padre, opto por obedecer. A pesar que no durmió en toda la noche.

_Casa de Aries._

La casa de Aries estaba en absoluto silencio, si se sacaba el hecho de los ruidos que provenían de la habitación de Mu.

Ya que su discípulo se quedaría en la casa vecina ¿Por qué no aprovechar y hacer una noche romántica? En el comedor aún estaban los porta velas, su más fina mantelería y lo que quedaba de la sobre mesa. Y la razón era sencilla: Todo fuera por el bien de la especie... (O esa era una de las escusas que ponían a modo de juego)

El par de tortolos, lemurianos, aprovechaban la privacidad que solo otorgaba la ausencia de Kiki.

_Casa de Géminis, Mañana siguiente._

A la nariz de Defteros llego lentamente un suculento aroma. Este acariciaba sensualmente sus fosas nasales informándole del apetitoso desayuno que se estaba llevando a cabo. Uno de los ojos del demonio de la Isla Kanon se hizo presente y miro lentamente el lugar. Recordando donde estaba y porque estaba ahí. Se levantó y se halló que uno de los gemelos, no sabía cuál, le había dejado varias prendas de ropa limpia en una silla. Luego de vestirse acudió al lugar de donde provenía ese exquisito aroma.

_Cocina._

Al entrar se encontró con el par de gemelos vistiendo ropas de curioso diseño, bebiendo café y esperando a que se enfriara una tarta de apariencia apetecible. Dicha tarta, era la que había captado su sentido olfativo y le tenía atraído.

-Buenos días.-saludo cordialmente, mientras Saga le tendía una taza con unos animalitos dibujados.- esto...-Miro los dibujos en la taza y luego a Saga.

-Saga... -Kanon miro a su hermano con reproche- esa es la taza de Sacha.

-Ni me di cuenta cual agarre...-informo, mientras le retiraba la taza a Defteros y pasaba el líquido a una taza de color azul sin ningún motivo.

-¿Quién es Sacha?

-Mi aprendiz.-informo Saga, sin darle mucha importancia a la pregunta y sin sacar la vista a la tarta de fruta. Kanon tomo el plato y le aparto de su hermano.- no iba a cortarla...

-Es para la salida... No para ahora.

-¿Salida?-Defteros miro al segundo gemelo, sin poder evitar ser picado por la curiosidad.

-Iremos al parque, si quieres venir estas invitado.-informo Kanon, alejando aún más la tarta de su hermano.- me serás de ayuda para mantener a cierto glotón lejos de la cesta.-Defteros no pudo evitar soltar una risita, hasta que callo en cuenta de cierto detalle.

- ¿Mi hermano?

-Ni idea... Cuando desperté no estaba.-informo Kanon, omitiendo cierto echo ya conocido (el que no permitieron a Aspros dormir en Géminis).

-No lo vi en toda la mañana-se excusó Saga, al notar la mirada de Defteros.- supongo, que sigue ofendido con eso de tirarlo con la otra dimensión.

-Aspros, es muy orgulloso.-informo Defteros.- Luego hablare con él.

-Yo que tu no lo haría.-Kanon le miro de reojo, mientras tenía la taza a la altura de los labios- de seguro, te inventara alguna mentira para hacerse ver como una pobre víctima y pienses cualquier cosa de nosotros dos.

-No lo sé...

-Yo lo haría.-Informo Saga, mientras para sus adentros se reía. Habían tenido una interesante charla, con Kanon, mientras se horneaba la tarta- Lo haría, te lo aseguro... Cuando quiero que Kanon me ayude, y no quiero que se dé cuenta que le pido ayuda, transformo la realidad...

-Es algo como lo que Aspros hacia antes...-Defteros apoyo la taza en la mesada de mármol.- me modificaba la realidad, para que yo no hiciera algo que afectara a sus planes...

-Ves... No le hagas caso a tu hermano...-Kanon le miro de reojo, para luego soplar el humo de su humeante café.- por una semana, no le escuches... Has lo que se te venga la gana... No eres su perro.

-Opino igual que Kanon.-Informo Saga, quien misteriosamente tenía la tarta de fruta más cerca que la última vez que Defteros miro.

-Saga... Vuelves a mover la tarta con telequinesis... y te dejo sin comer por una semana.-Le amenazo el otro en tono burlón. Defteros sonrió, ante lo cómica que resultaba la amenaza.- O mejor: me aseguro que te comas las cosas que preparan los niños...

-Pero si ellos no cocinan...

-"Cocinan" con plastilina (o masa para moldear no sé cómo le llamen).-La cara del primer géminis se contrajo en una cara de completo asco.- No sabes los pequeños chef que son esos dos... De seguro les encantara la idea de cocinarle a su maestro.

-Creo... que me voy a buscar a los gemelos...-Informo Saga, para luego beberse el contenido de su taza en un solo trago y salir.

-¿Enserio amenazas a tu hermano?-pregunto sorprendido Defteros, dado que él ni en chiste amenzaba a Aspros.

-Es en juego...-Informo Kanon, mientras buscaba algo en la alacena- él sabe que bromeo... Le eh dejado sin comer, lo admito, pero solo cuando estoy terriblemente rallado con él y no quiero recurrir al fratricidio.-Defteros no sabía si lo del fratricidio iba en serio o en broma.

_Casa de Cáncer._

-Hay mi cabeza...-Manigoldo se sentó derecho y se halló que seguía en el comedor de Cáncer. Había varias botellas de cerveza sobre la meza y una botella de vodka.- ¿Habré ganado o perdí?-Dijo tratando de hacer memoria de lo que había pasado luego de que comenzara la competencia de bebida con Afrodita o Dalyn o Dylan o como se llame.

-Menos mal que despertaste...-Ángelo apareció y metió las botellas dentro de una especie de caja, que tenía el dibujada una botella rota- ya estaba empezando a creer que estabas en coma alcohólico...

-¿Gane?-pregunto, era lo único que quería saber por el momento.

-Perdiste.-informo sin mucho miramiento Ángelo- Solo Camus puede ganarle, una competencia de medida de vodka, a Afro.- le sirvió algo burbujeante- es para todo... yo que tú me lo tomo.- Manigoldo obedeció, mientras el otro seguía realizando la limpieza.

-¿Dónde está tu amigo?- En eso cayo en el dato que le habia dado Angelo. Ya tendria con que molestar a Degel.

-Se fue a buscar a su aprendiz y luego se fue a Piscis.-informo como si nada el otro- dame una mano, si te quedas ayudas.-le gruño mientras le tiraba una escoba y una palita.- ayudas o duermes fuera.

_Casa de Piscis._

Albafica esperaba en la entrada de Piscis, haciendo tamborilear sus dedos en uno de sus musculosos bíceps. Escucho los pasos y vio llegar a su reencarnación trayendo un niño dormido en brazos. Le vio entrar, sin dirigirle la palabra y espero a que dejara al menor en una habitación decorada con motivos infantiles.

-¿Que te paso en el brazo?-Pregunto el piscis del siglo XX, mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación y miraba a Albafica.- No recuerdo haberte visto solo con una venda.

-Quiero que me expliques la presencia de cierta planta...-gruño Albafica, quien tenía un par de responsivos en las manos y en el brazo que había perdido la venda.

_Invernadero._

-Hay... pero si solo es Dorotea.-Informo Afrodita, mientras le hacía mimo al tallo de la planta carnívora y esta habría sus fauces dejando libre la venda de Albafica.- toda tuya.-tomo la venda y se la tendió a Albafica, quien no pudo evitar realizar una mueca de asco.

_Casa de Escorpio._

A pesar que hacia horas que el tambor había dejado de sonar, el ruido persistía en la cabeza de Kardia quien no había dormido nada en toda la noche. Escucho voces, una era la de ese cabrón de Milo.

-Ahora me las pagas… de seguro fue el quien le dijo que tocara el tambor toda la noche.- se levantó, vistiendo solamente las prendas de dormir y fue hacia el origen de la voz.

_Comedor._

Cuando llego al comedor, encontró una cesta sobre la mesa y al pequeño niño colocando cosas dentro de ella. El tambor, descansaba sobre una silla cercana. Junto a esta, de pie en el suelo, había un estuche de algún instrumento similar al violonchelo, pero con menos cuerpo (guitarra).

-¿Tu maestro?-El nene se voltio y dijo algo en una lengua que ni en chiste Kardia entendió.- ¿Dónde se habrá metido este idiota?- Kardia se dirigió hacia el estudio, Milo salió de la cocina con andar casi felino. Se puso el niño sobre los hombros, se colgó la guitarra al hombro, tomo la canasta y el tambor. Sonrió con burla y se fue de la casa con paso silencioso y veloz.- No estaba en el estudio…-Kardia se puso una mano en el mentón en forma pensativa, hasta que noto la ausencia del niño y los objetos.- Pero que hijo de…

_Casa de Capricornio._

Cuando El Cid despertó, se encontró que la casa estaba en absoluto silencio. Por un momento se desoriento, pero luego recordó donde estaba. Comenzó a recorrer la casa y se la hallo completamente vacía.

-Debieron de haber bajado a entrenar.-Se dijo para sí, rompiendo momentáneamente con el silencio que reinaba en el lugar.

_Casa de Sagitario._

-Arquero-Shura entro al corredor, llamando a su compañero. El primero en salir fue Sísifo, quien había tenido una noche muy tranquila. Se encontró con que el caballero de la décima casa, quien vestía ropas comunes al igual que los siete niños que estaban con él- Apúrate Aioros, que estos niños me mataran… -Levanto la mano, manteniendo un balón lejos del alcance de los menores.

-Ya… -El de Sagitario se acercó a su amigo, mientras se acomodaba una mochila.- no más… tanto por un balón…-El de Capricornio se lo lanzo y este lo atrapo.- Vamos… que se nos hace tarde.-Los dos caballeros se retiraron en compañía de los niños. Los dos más pequeños iban de la mano de los caballeros.

-No veo a El Cid siendo tan efusivo…-Sísifo soltó una pequeña risa- Al parecer, tuviste un gran cambio en esta vida amigo. mmm… creo que daré una vuelta por el santuario. Quiero ver si ha cambiado en algo.

_Escaleras entre Géminis y Tauro._

La estática se sentía en el ambiente, por un lado estaba el antaño Géminis y por el otro el Géminis actual. A pesar de que Saga vistiera ropas casuales (zapatos, camisa azul cuadrille, pantalón azul y saco de hilo) se veía tan intimidante y con un porte tan solemne como el otro. Quien solo vestía ropas de entrenamiento.

- ¿Qué tal la noche… Aspros? –Pregunto Saga, con un tono absolutamente carente de emociones.

-Tranquila, mejor de lo esperada.-Respondió el otro apretando los dientes- ¿Mi hermano?

-Hablando con Kanon.-informo el otro en un tono helado- Ni que fuéramos tan crueles.

-¿Qué quieres decir con ello?-Aspros observo a Saga que paso a su lado, ignorando por completo la pregunta de Aspros.- ¡TE HICE UNA PREGUNTA!

-No me importa.-Informo Saga, antes de abrir un portal dimensional y desaparecer.

-Cabrón…-Miro atentamente la escalera y comenzó a correr hacia la casa de Géminis.

_Casa de Tauro._

-Así que corres… -Saga sonrió con cierta malicia.- _Kanon, necesito que me des una manito con una ilusión. _

-¡MAESTRO!-Dos pequeños niños se aferraron a las piernas de Saga.

-Que efusividad…-Soltó el jovial Géminis, mientras alzaba a los niños que no tuvieron problema en abrazar a su maestro.

-Se me hace tan rara esa imagen…-Soltó Hasgart.- Aspros no es muy dado de tratar con niños…-Informo, mientras veía como Saga evitaba que uno de los niños se le callera por el hombro.- a ti no te parece molestar.

-Mi primer aprendiz fue Milo…-informo Saga, que tenia al menor agarrado de la remera para que no se le callera- Soy maestro desde los 13… así que eh tenido tiempo de amoldarme a la idea de lo que es tener niños a cargo…

-Vaya…-Hasgart se puso a sopesar que ni en chiste, Sage, le daría un aprendiz a Aspros a tan corta edad.

-Nos vemos Alde… estos dos tienen que cambiarse por que los vamos a llevar al parque…-Informo mientras abría un portal y le atravesaba. Los dos niños (el revoltoso que tenía medio cuerpo pendiendo del hombro de Saga y el otro que estaba bien aferrado al cuello de su maestro) se despidieron con la manito.

-Aspros no tiene tanta paciencia ni en chiste…-Informo Hasgart.

-Saga tiene paciencia… Por qué nos ha criado a casi todos… -Informo Aldebarán.- Hasta que tuviéramos maestro, Saga se encargaba de lo básico. Al único que si entreno fue a Milo… de los cinco a los ocho… Milo padeció a Saga.

-¿Cómo que padeció a Saga?-El otro le miro algo preocupado. Aldebarán embozo una sonrisa divertida aligerando el semblante preocupado del otro.

-Es que… Saga es muy estricto con lo que es la hora de levantarse y el entrenamiento… Y para Milo eso era un flagelo.

_Escaleras de Tauro a Géminis._

-Perros infelices…-Gruño Aspros, cuando noto que había caído en la ilusión de los gemelos- si se creen… que seguiré en su jueguito están muy equivocados.

_Comedor, Casa de Géminis._

Defteros llevaba puestas ropas de civil, que le había prestado Kanon. Miraba fijamente como Kanon guardaba diferentes aperitivos en una canasta. Mientras esperaban a que Saga terminara de atender a los dos niños.

-Saga… APRESURATE. _Que ya se dio cuenta lo de la ilusión y ya la rompió._

_-Ya voy…_-Saga apareció con el par de gemelos y abrió un portal- Agárrense de las manos de Defteros y no se suelten…-Los nenes obedecieron y tomaron las ásperas manos del géminis del siglo XVIII.

-Y tú sígueme…-Le ordeno Kanon, mientras entraba al portal con canasta en mano. Una vez Defteros hubiera entrado, Saga no tardo en seguirle con una sonrisa burlona._- Es una actitud infantil… pero…_

_-… Se disfruta. _–Concluyo Saga- _Ahora entiendo como es la vida desde el punto de vista de Milo._

_Casa patriarcal, tres horas después._

Aries: Vacía.

Tauro: Vacía.

Géminis: Desaparecida del mapa, literalmente hablando. (Si los gemelos seguían jugando con la paciencia de Aspros y habían hecho una ilusión para hacer desaparecer la casa completa)

Cáncer: Sin un alma dentro.

Leo: Vacía.

Virgo: Desaparecieron del mapa todos aquellos que habitaban en la actualidad.

Libra: Vacía, por que Dohko estaba en la casa patriarcal.

Escorpio: Vacía, luego de que Kardia se cansara de buscar a Milo.

Sagitario: Vacía.

Capricornio: Vacía, para disgusto de El Cid.

Acuario: Fría como Siberia y deshabitada como un Iceberg

Piscis: Lo único con vida eran las flores.

-¿A donde se fueron los chicos?- Repitió la pregunta Shion, sin dejar de mirar las cartas. Dado que también perdía el tiempo con Dohko- No lo sé… todos tienen el domingo libre, pero no pueden alejarse más de unos kilómetros.-Más de unos cientos kilómetros, que hacen en cuestión de segundos.

-Tengo algo que decirte con respecto de los gemelos…

-Sí, ya sé que me dirás… Hablare con ellos, con respecto a lo de hacer la ilusión…

-Hablando de hacer o dejar de hacer…-Manigoldo miro a Aspros- ¿Que está haciendo tu hermano?

-No le eh visto en todo el día.-Informo Aspros, en un tono distante.- aunque no es el único perdido…-Miro fijamente a Sísifo- ¿Tu sobrino?

-No se… debió de haberse ido con Aioria…-Informo Sísifo.

_En algún lugar del bosque._

-¿Y cómo se juega?

-Sencillo-Informo uno de los chicos- haces girar la botella y donde se detiene el pico… es la persona que tienes que besar…

-¿Pero no está mal?

-Es malo si te descubren los maestros.-Informo una de las chicas- si no… No.

-Pero…

-Ya deja de decir pero o preguntar…-Le corto otro chico- solo déjate llevar por el juego.

-Aja…-secundo una de las chicas.- ¿Con o sin limitaciones?

-¿Eso qué quiere decir?-Pregunto el curioso leonino. Aioria le había dicho que fuera hacer amistades con chicos de su edad (dado que queria tener su unico día libre para estar con Marin) y bueno había comenzado a hacer amistad con otros… Pero justo dio que se pusieron a jugar a la botellita.

-Limitación: solo beso entre chica y chico. Sin limitación… se pueden besar chico y chica, chico y chico y chica y chica.

-Órale…-soltó como si nada Regulus, dado que nunca habia jugando algo por el estilo.

_Casa patriarcal._

-No creo que este haciendo nada malo…-concluyo Sísifo.

-Los de este siglo…-Albafica miro fijamente a Shion- dejan mucho que desear…

-Les corrijo…-Shion les miro- ustedes solo llevan menos de 24 horas aquí… Por lo tanto no pueden andar dando una opinión acertada de ellos.-aunque no estas muy equivocado.

-¿y cuál es la opinión correcta?-pregunto Hasgart.- Yo de Aldebarán no puedo andar objetando nada malo, las primeras horas que eh estado con él parece ser un sujeto agradable y sin malas intenciones.

-Porque Aldebarán es así.-informo Dohko, mientras observaba su futura victoria contra Shion. Los dos vestían ropas comunes, como dando a entender que querían el día de descanso que sus camaradas estaban importunando.- Es un toro manso…

-…Hasta que te metes con lo que más aprecia.-concluyo Shion.- pero es un tipo tranquilo… Es al que menos le tengo que llamar la atención.

-Hablando de llamado de atención…-Kardia fulmino con la mirada a Shion- ¿Puedes decirle o hacer algo con esa bromita del tambor?

-No puedo hacer nada… Porque si su discípulo toca de noche, es asunto de Milo. Yo solo puedo interferir, si fue Milo quien ordeno que se toque el tambor a esas horas de la noche.

-Estoy seguro que sí.

-¿Tienes pruebas?-pregunto Dohko, mientras hacia una mueca de desilusión cuando noto que perdió frente a Shion.

-No… pero…

-Sin pruebas, no puedo hacer nada.-le corto Shion.

-¿Por qué no me dejas entrar a la biblioteca?-pregunto Degel, ocultando su molestia tras un tono sereno.

-Porque es peligroso-informo Shion, prefiriendo no mirar a Degel.

-¿No dejaras que Degel lea un libro en estas dos semanas?-Pregunto Kardia un tanto sorprendido, para luego embozar una radiante sonrisa- Shion… te adoro, me cumpliste un sueño.

-Kardia, si molestas a Degel te iras a las prisiones.-le informo el actual patriarca sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo. Dejando pasmados a todos los del siglo XVIII. – Y también va lo mismo para el resto, si arman problemas se irán a los calabozos y tendrán castigos. Al igual que los chicos- refiriéndose a los del siglo XX- tienen que acatar las reglas, ya se los eh dicho.

-Oye Shion… te me acabas de caer-Soltó Manigoldo con algo de fingida tristeza.- te hacia un patriarca más comprensivo…

-Soy comprensivo… pero no por eso voy a dejar que hagan lo que se les plazca la gana. Por eso hablare con los gemelos cuando regresen…-Para sus adentros, Aspros deseaba estar presente cuando ese par recibiera los castigos.

- Aunque conociendo a Kanon, de seguro ya tiene una buena cantidad de formas para zafar del castigo.-apunto Dohko.

-¿Qué quiere decir eso?-Pregunto sutilmente Asmita, recordando la charla de la noche anterior.

-Kanon se sabe todo el reglamento de memoria, por lo tanto, siempre se hace de las faltas y contradicciones del reglamento para no recibir castigo.

-Es como dice Ángelo…-Dohko miro a sus amigos de juventud.- si Kanon no fuera caballero- o general marino- le iría muy bien como abogado.

-Sabes que tiene el titulo… ¿No?-Pregunto Shion, sin levantar la mirada de sus cartas.

-¿Titulo?-Degel miro a Dohko y luego a Shion. Más de uno había sentido curiosidad por esa palabra.

-Título universitario.-Shion les miro- prefiero que en sus tiempos libres estén estudiando, antes que haciendo nada.

-¿Los pusiste a estudiar?-Pregunto algo horrorizado Kardia. Shion y Dohko sonrieron para sus adentros, dado que más de uno pareció sorprenderle la idea.

-Aja… y la nota mínima que Shion les tolera es un 9.-acoto Dohko distraído, a pesar que eso fuera una pequeña mentira.- A su parecer… eso: ¿Es bueno a malo?-Todos no sabian que decir al respecto.

-¿Quiénes estudiaron en la universidad?-pregunto Degel, dado que el ingreso a las universidades era casi limitado en el siglo XVIII.

-Todos.

-¿Todos?-Repitió el acuario sorprendido… ¿Por qué no nací en este siglo?

-Y todos tienen un mínimo de dos títulos…-Comento Dohko, mientras sonreía victoriosa dado que por fin podía ganarle a Shion.

-¿Mínimo de dos?-Los ojos de Sisifo se abrieron de par en par- Shion… sin ofender… pero eso es…

-Normal…-comento Shion, evitando que Sísifo le viera la cara. – ellos eligieron sus estudios. Milo está por tener su tercer título universitario.

-¿QUÉ?-Kardia abrió los ojos de sorprendido. Yo ni en chiste te estudio tanto.

-Sorprendente…-comento Degel, mientras se acomodaba los lentes.- al parecer nuestras reencarnaciones son muy listas.

-¿Quién tiene más títulos?-se aventuró a preguntar Aspros, rogando no escuchar ciertos nombres.

-Kanon-Aspros soltó un gruñido.- tiene 7 títulos universitarios.-Todos se quedaron pasmados ante eso y era de entenderse, muy pocas personas llegan a ese logro.- tenía varias carreras con materias en común por lo tanto iba eliminando y terminaba cursando dos años o uno antes de tener el título.

-Pero… pero…-Degel tartamudeaba un poco más- ¿Cua… cuan…cuando estudio tanto?

-Tuvo trece años para hacer lo que se le antojara la gana.-comento Dohko lo más distraído posible.- en esos trece años, hizo cinco carreras y en los últimos dos hizo las dos restantes.

-¿Trece años sin hacer nada?-El Cid les miro con desconfianza- ¿que ocultan? No creo que ese chico no haya hecho nada en esos trece años…

-Tienes razón, estuvo entrenando a sus discípulos y en su tiempo libre estudiaba.-Shion omitió toda la información posible de los discípulos de Kanon- El resto de la información, está prohibida para ustedes.

-¿Prohibida?-Dijeron todos al unísono.

-Aja… Lo que haya pasado en este tiempo, chicos, a ustedes no les incumbe.-comento en un tono ligeramente distante Dohko.

-Los hermanos separados.-repitió Sísifo, las palabras de Cronos, en un susurro casi inaudible.- ¿Saga y Kanon estuvieron separados?

-Por bastante tiempo-le confirmo Dohko- hasta llegaron a odiarse el uno al otro.

-Pero…-comenzó Asmita. Ellos se llevan bien, concluyo para sus adentros...

-¿No lo parece?-Shion dejo sus cartas y miro a los demás- Algo paso, cuando ellos eran adolescentes… Por eso Kanon odiaba a Saga y este a él. Fue tal el odio que se tenían, que llegaron a desearse mutuamente la muerte.-Las expresiones de sorpresa no se hicieron esperar.- El odio que se sentían, no era "real". No eran ellos los que se odiaban, sino que era otra cosa lo que incitaba ese odio mutuo.

-¿Tiene que ver con lo de Cabo Sunion?-Se aventuró a preguntar Hasgart. La preocupación se hizo presente por breve segundos en el rostro de los otros dos.

-¿Qué saben al respecto?-Pregunto Dohko, con un semblante que ellos desconocían. Demasiado serio y mirada demasiado fria, que contradecia a la que estaban acostumbrados.

-Que Kanon fue encerrado ahí.-Informo Aspros.

-Si, en parte tiene que ver.-Informo Shion- si no tienen nada mejor que hacer, vayan a ver el santuario.-Todos se quedaron sorprendidos, ante el claro echo, que Shion les estaba invitando a retirarse.

* * *

-¿Por qué tanto hermetismo con Kanon?-Se aventuró a preguntar Aspros, a modo pensativo, para sí. A pesar que lo dijo en voz alta.

-Supongo, que como tú no estará…-Kardia le miro de reojo- no creo que haya intentado matar al patriarca… Sus camaradas, no se lo perdonarían.-Aspros prefirió hacer que no escucho las palabras del escorpión celeste.

_Continuara._


	4. La otra cara de la moneda

_****__**Disculpen, los que no tienen nada que ver, pero al parecer hay quien no sabe que es necesario que una historia avance antes de juzgarle. Sacar un veredicto, con solo tres capítulos, es ofensivo.**_

_**Ya terminada la aclaración, paso a desarrollar el capítulo. Espero que le disfruten, ahora comienza el aprender a llevarse bien.**_

_**Lobunaluna.**_

* * *

_La otra cara de la moneda._

Defteros miraba a los niños que corrían de acá para allá. Kanon le seguía con la mirada, lo mismo Saga que cada tanto les pegaba el grito para que no se acercaran al lago.

-¿Qué edad tienen?-pregunto al fin, para romper el silencio que se había formado desde que habían llegado a ese pacífico y solitario lugar. Ni Saga ni Kanon se querían arriesgar en llevarlo a la ciudad, no pretendían alborotar (o sobre estimular) al caballero.

-Cinco-respondió Saga. Para luego pegarles el grito, al par de gemelos, dado que estaban persiguiendo a un patito.

-Ninguno lleva mascara.-comento, eso era otra cosa que le intrigaba por demás.

-Desde que soy niño, que esa regla no se usa.-informo Kanon, que se había puesto a leer un libro con una tapa de llamativo diseño.- tardaran sus años, pero ningún otro géminis, tendrá que cargar con esa porquería.

-¿Le viste?-pregunto Defteros con algo de recelo- ¿cómo se enteraron de ella?

-La destruí con lo poco que tenia de cosmos, apenas vi que se la querían poner a Kanon-informo Saga, que no le sacaba la vista de encima al par de gemelos de cabellos alba.

-¿Enserio?-Defteros miro sorprendido a Saga, a pesar que Aspros había sido muy atento con él durante la niñez, y hasta principios de la adolescencia, jamás se había atrevido a hacer algo así- rompiste una regla.-le informo, evitando que su voz sonara acusatoria.

-¿Y?-Saga le miro de reojo. Sin apartar, totalmente, su mirada de sus aprendices que ahora seguían a una pata imitando su andar.- Tenía dos opciones: Romper una regla, que ni sabía que existía, o hacer sentir menos a mi hermano… Preferí romper la regla.

-Hay cosas que ya no son igual, por lo que veo…-soltó Defteros, quien vestía unos jeans azules (de Kanon), zapatos, remera de mangas largas y saco de hilo.-Me intriga saber cuántas cosas han cambiado… no hablo solamente de la vida del santuario-Miro de reojo la vestimenta que llevaban los gemelos y los niños, dado que le parecía muy obvio mirarse a sí mismo.

-Demonio… si te digo que ha cambiado. No me alcanzarían los catorce días que te quedaras, en este tiempo, para decirte lo que ha pasado en dos siglos y medio.-informo Kanon, que no apartaba la vista de su lectura.- Saga, esos son gansos…

-¿Y?-el otro gemelo le miro, mientras se robaba un emparedado de la cesta.

-Los gansos son agresivos y pueden atacar a tus aprendices-informo Defteros, Saga le miro y parpadeo un par de veces. No creyendo lo que le acaban de decir. Al poco tiempo escucho a sus aprendices gritar. Cuando miro, estos escapaban de un par de gansos.

-Si será posible.-El gemelo se levantó, de mala gana- ¿Acaso eres adivino?-Defteros se pregunto si Saga formulaba la pregunta en serio o en broma.

-¿Le ayudo?

-Si un caballero, dorado o de cualquier orden, no puede con unos gansos… Es un fracasado.-informo Kanon, mientras agarraba el emparedado que antaño había querido comer Saga. Defteros observo que Saga regresaba con los niños un poco más aferrados a sus piernas.

-Creo, que esos niños nunca más vuelven a acercarse a esas aves.-puntualizo Defteros.

-Si eso llega a ser cierto, me dejo de llamar Kanon.-informo el gemelo, que muy comodamente engullia el emparedado.

-Te llamas igual a la isla donde entrene…

-Sí, lo sé.

-¿Qué paso con los padres de esos niños?-pregunto al fin Defteros, mientras veía como Saga comenzaba a jugar con un balón y distraía a los menores.

-Están vivos, no les paso nada. ¿Por qué?

-Aspros y yo, somos huérfanos… Preguntaba por qué…

-La gran mayoría, de los caballeros, son huérfanos-Kanon cerro el libro, pero no se levantó de donde estaba acostado- no te preocupes, parece ser una regla no escrita.

-¿También lo son?-Defteros le miro de reojo, creía que esta vez se había hecho otra excepción a la regla.

-¿Saga y Yo?-su interlocutor asintió- Sí. Ojala fuéramos huérfanos de padre, solamente.-gruño. –Qué bueno que se murió.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-Defteros le miro algo desconcertado, a él le hubiera gustado tener algún recuerdo de sus progenitores.

-Mi padre, era un maldito bastardo.-Kanon le miro de reojo- aunque en los siglos pasados, la brutalidad de ese tipo era "aceptable" en la vida intrafamiliar. En esta época, es socialmente rechazado.

-¿Enserio?...-Defteros lo pensó un poco- ¿Tu madre?

-Muerta.

-No me refiero a eso.

-Mi padre la mato y ahí se acabó el asunto.-Kanon se sentó y se sirvió un poco del refresco que habían llevado.- ¿Por qué el interés en mi familia?

-No tengo recuerdos de mis padres.

-Te envidio, a mí me gustaría olvidarme una buena cantidad de esos recuerdos.-Defteros se preguntó, si Kanon sonaba irónico siempre o solo a ratos.

-¿Agarras las cosas con la izquierda?-Defteros presto atención a ese detalle, dado que juraría que Saga usaba la derecha.- yo soy derecho.

-Tenía una fractura mal sanada, de niño, y mi maestro me enseño a usar la izquierda hasta que se corrigiera el problema.-Kanon le observo de reojo- soy ambidiestro.

-Usas las dos manos.-el gemelo del siglo XX asintió.- ¿Cómo era su maestro?

-Una buena persona y un buen maestro-miro a su hermano que seguía jugando con los menores que reían ante los trucos que Saga hacía con el balón- por eso estoy seguro que, Saga, será un buen maestro.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Saga es una buena persona… y las buenas personas… Pueden ser buenos maestros.-Miro de reojo a Defteros- se la historia de tu hermano, también la tuya.-El del siglo XVIII le miro de reojo, entornando ligeramente los ojos.- el pasado, ya es pasado… No pueden estar atormentándose por ello.

-¿Te crees que no quiero que nuestro presente cambie?

-No sé qué creer de ustedes.-Kanon le miro de reojo- Te diré una cosa: no vivas tu vida, a través de tu hermano.- El caballero se levantó y le hizo un gesto a su gemelo para que le pasara la pelota.

-Eso intento…-murmuro Defteros, antes de elevar la vista al cielo.- todos los días...

_En algún lugar del santuario._

Asmita y Hasgart caminaban tranquilamente por el santuario, dado que ninguno quería meterse en problemas. Habían entendido a la perfección que Shion no perdonaba las insubordinaciones. Al pasar frente a un pilar derribado, se encontraron con una amazona meditando en posición de loto sobre este. Le saludaron cordialmente, recibiendo lo mismo como respuesta. El repentino cese del andar de Hasgart detuvo el de Asmita.

-¿Pasa algo Hasgart?-pregunto sutilmente el rubio, que mantenía sus ojos cerrados.

-Señorita, usted no lleva su máscara.-soltó el caballero de cabello alba, en un tono, absolutamente cordial- eso no está bien… Puede atraerle problemas.-Como respuesta la joven morena sonrió y soltó una pequeña risita.

-¿Extranjeros?-pregunto cordialmente la morena, sin dejar de meditar- al parecer no están al tanto del cambio de reglas que implemento Athena. No se sientan mal, no son los únicos.

-No, no estamos al tanto de todas las reglas que fueron cambiadas-informo Asmita, mientras volvía sobre sus pasos y se paraba junto a Hasgart.- ¿es mucha molestia explicarnos la situación presente?

- No me presenta ninguna molestia, gentil caballero.-comento la morena en un tono amable-La ley de las máscaras fue abolida, caballeros-informo la morena, sin abrir sus ojos y sin cambiar su posición. – Athena le ha considerado fuera de época y ya no válida para los tiempos actuales.

-Veo que los cambios mundiales-comenzó Asmita- han interferido en la vida del santuario.

-En cierta forma.-replico la joven- son contadas con los dedos de las manos, las reglas que se han abolido en estos dos años… Es de entenderse, no se puede hacer un cambio tan drástico de golpe. Eso generaría un desequilibrio.

-Es entendible- Hasgart le sonrió a la joven- Por cierto, estoy olvidando mis modales. Me llamo Hasgart y él es Asmita.

-¿Cómo los caballeros de la anterior guerra santa?-Pregunto la joven, arqueando una ceja.- ha de ser un honor llevar esos nombres.

-¿Disculpa?-Asmita mantuvo su semblante sereno, a pesar que le fue imposible no arquear una ceja.

-De no ser por Asmita de Virgo, no existiría el rosario de las ciento ocho cuentas. En mi opinión, fue uno de los mejores guardianes de ese signo.-Asmita no pudo evitar embozar una imperceptible sonrisa- lamento el final que tuvo su tocayo y le deseo un mejor destino a su persona. Aunque supongo que, Asmita de Virgo, daría gustoso su vida de nuevo para ayudar a Athena.- Y no estas herrada, pensó Asmita para sus adentros.

-Al parecer sabes sobre los caballeros del siglo XVIII…-comento Hasgart, que miraba de reojo a su camarada rubio.

-En mi opinión personal. Todos los caballeros que pelearon en la guerra santa, de ese siglo y el actual, se han ganado su lugar en la historia.-comento la morena de cabellera trenzada.- También tengo entendido, que el caballero de Tauro perdió su vida defendiendo al caballero de Pegaso. Destruyo sus propios oídos y enfrento a dos espectros en un combate desigual... Si eso no es un ejemplo, de lo que es un caballero, no sé qué lo sea.

-Si esa persona te oyera, debe de sentirse alagada...-comento sutilmente Asmita, antes de que Hasgart fuera traicionado por su lengua.

-Hay maestros, que deberían seguir viviendo-comento la joven, Hasgart le miro de reojo- eh leído y eh escuchado grandes cosas de ese caballero. Me hubiera gustado, que fuera un contemporáneo.

-Desde que estoy aquí-comenzó Hasgart, eligiendo con cuidado lo que iba a decir.- eres la segunda persona a la que escucho hablar bien de esos caballeros.-Bueno, la primera, Aldebarán solamente nos intentó defender de los otros.

-Si quieres escuchar a otras personas, ve a las doce casas.-informo sutilmente la joven.- Todos ahí les tienen un gran respeto a los del siglo XVIII. Más de uno, les tienen como modelos a seguir.-Los dos del siglo XVIII se miraron, dado que su primera experiencia con los del siglo XX decía todo lo contrario.

-No lo parece…-comento Asmita, no siendo capaz de controlar a su lengua y dejando libre esas tres palabras.

-Ve a decirle a Milo de Escorpio, que Kardia de Escorpio era un idiota por morirse al ejecutar su propia técnica-la joven sonrió ligeramente socarrona- mínimo te deja en la sala de terapia intensiva, del hospital más cercano.

-¿Milo tiene a Kardia como ejemplo?-Hasgart hizo un esfuerzo para que su voz no delatara su sorpresa. Dado que Milo, había hablado muy mal a Kardia.

-Así es… Siempre le elogio por su capacidad de jamás darse por vencido -la joven arqueo una ceja- para él, y para muchos otros, es un ejemplo de auto superación.

_-¿Le decimos a Kardia?-_Pregunto Hasgart por cosmos.- eso sí que jamás lo hubiera creído.

_- ¿Tú quieres que ha Kardia se le vaya el orgullo hasta la mollera?_ Concuerdo con mi camarada… pero mi intriga saber, como es que sabes tanto sobre lo que piensan los caballeros dorados, de sus antecesores.

-Les conozco, por que eh tenido el placer de garlar varias veces con ellos-informo la morena, sin mucho rodeo.

-Eres muy sociable.-comento Hasgart, en un tono amable- eh de admitir que intercambiar palabras con usted, me esta resultando agradable. Espero que esta charla no le traiga problemas.

-Mi estimado Hasgart, el conocimiento no debe guardarse. Yo no estoy diciendo nada malo, solo informo que los del siglo XVIII son base de inspiración para muchos.-Hasgart y Asmita intercambiaron "miradas", al parecer tenían con quien hablar civilizadamente. Aunque Asmita tenia otros planes, para esa charla.

-¿A quiénes más le resultan fuentes de inspiración?-pregunto cordialmente Asmita- si no te metes en problemas, por decirnos, te agradecería la información.

-Supongo que no hare ningún mal al decirles…-comento la joven, ignorante de lo que pasaba por la mente del rubio.

_Cercanías del coliseo._

Degel estaba caminando, dado que no podía deleitarse con la tentadora lectura de los siglos XIX Y XX. Justo a mí me viene a pasar, que vengo a parar a dos siglos más avanzados y no me dejan tocar un libro. Un fuerte golpe a su cabeza le hizo voltearse y este mismo golpe fue responsable, en parte, de la expresión de molestia en sus ojos.

-Escorpio.-Miro fijamente al responsable de la agresión.- El patriarca te dijo que…-se detuvo al ver que le tendía Kardia.- ¿Un libro?

-Que tú no puedas entrar a las bibliotecas, no quiere decir que yo no pueda hacerlo.-Gruño Kardia, quien luego de rumiar el asunto, las tres últimas horas, se había dado una vuelta por la biblioteca personal de Milo.- es una novela, pero supongo que te sirve para pasar el rato.-informo, mirando hacia un costado, evitando la mirada del Acuario.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que me dejaran leerla? Te puedes meter en problemas por dármela.-Como simple respuesta. Kardia, dio vuelta el libro. En cuya tapa se rezaba "El conde de Montecristo" y en contratapa:

_El conde de Montecristo (Le comte de Monte Cristo) es una novela de aventuras clásica de Alexandre Dumas padre. Se suele considerar como el mejor trabajo de Dumas, y a menudo se incluye en las listas de las mejores novelas de todos los tiempos…Trata sobre todo los temas de la justicia, la venganza, la piedad y el perdón._

-Aunque aún falta mucho tiempo para que se publique la novela.-Kardia le seguía tendiendo el libro, que Degel dudaba de tomar- le pregunte a Shion si podía dártelo, me dijo que sí. Siempre y cuando, no le digas a nadie de su contenido o su existencia cuando regresemos.-Degel tomo la novela y observo la tapa con cuidado.- es de Milo, así que cuídalo.-Kardia se dio vuelta y comenzó a alejarse del francés.

-Gracias…-Se detuvo al escuchar las palabras del francés, para luego seguir caminando- odias que lea, pero al final… me terminas dando un libro.-El francés observo la silueta del griego alejarse, para luego volver a posar su vista en el libro que le parecía de lectura prometedora. Una novela publicada en algún momento del siglo XIX o siglo XX, era completamente prometedora su lectura… Abrió el libro, encontrándose con una dedicatoria.

_**Milo:**_

_**A pesar que me haces rabiar como ningún otro, a pesar de las idas y venidas de nuestra amistad, siempre sé que puedo contar contigo (y tú conmigo) estemos enojados o no.**_

_**Nuestra amistad es como un buen libro, a pesar de los años, siempre va a ser interesante.**_

_**Te obsequio este libro, como muestra del valor que le doy a nuestra amistad.**_

_**Feliz día del amigo.**_

_**Camus.**_

"Sé que puedo contar contigo (y tú conmigo) estemos enojados o no" Esa oración hizo mella en la mente y corazón de Degel. Algo le decía que Kardia, tal vez, le había dado ese libro a propósito. O tal vez, Kardia había buscado un libro y se había arriesgado en preguntarle a Shion si podía dárselo… Si ya no tenía interés en ser su amigo, como le había dicho días anteriores a su venida al siglo XX… ¿Por qué la molestia?

_Casa de Aries. Ya caído el atardecer._

Casi todos los del siglo XVIII, se encontraban en la casa de Aries. Sentados en las gradas que conducían a la entrada del templo. Degel tenía el libro sobre sus piernas, le leería a la noche. Kardia estaba sentado a una buena distancia de él, un par de escalones abajo. Aspros estaba apartado del resto, recargado contra un pilar. Sísifo intentaba hacerle charla a El Cid, quien solo respondía con monosílabos. Manigoldo se encontraba teniendo una charla con Albafica, respetando la distancia impuesta por este, sobre Afrodita de Piscis. De Hasgart, Regulus, Defteros y Asmita ni señales. Los primeros del siglo XX en aparecer, fueron Afrodita y Ángelo. De la mano del pisciano, venia un niño de aspecto ligeramente femenino de cabello rubio.

-¿Ese es tu discípulo?-pregunto Manigoldo, recibiendo una mirada feroz por parte del Pisciano y una que parecía estallar en llanto del pequeño.

-Soy nena.-dijo la criatura, que parecía largarse a llorar en cualquier momento. El Pisciano alzo a la criatura y siguió su camino, luego de lanzarle una mirada asesina al Cáncer del siglo XVIII.

-¿No se supone que las mujeres deben llevar mascara?-pregunto algo perdido Kardia, para luego sonreír divertido- a me acabo de acordar, Dohko me dijo que esa ley se eliminó… ¿Me pregunto cuántas chicas lindas habrá en este tiempo?-hizo una mueca pensativa.

-Pues te acompaño en la búsqueda… Cuantos más seamos los que realicemos la investigación mejor-dijo Manigoldo un tanto divertido, ganándose mirada de reproche de más de uno.

-Dylan, mima mucho a esa criatura.-informo Albafica, ignorando a sus dos camaradas.

-Dudo que tu maestro te hiciera subir todas estas escaleras, cuando tenías cinco…-comento Manigoldo, sonriendo con burla. Obteniendo un total silencio de Albafica, dado que este no podía contradecir esas palabras.

-Por fin apareces Regulus-dijo de pronto Sísifo, observo a su sobrino que llegaba con las mejillas un tanto sonrojadas. El muchacho, no esperaba hallarse a todos sus camaradas en la entrada a las doce casas- ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué estas así de rojo?

-Esto…-El menor recordaba, que le habían pedido que guardara el secreto con respecto al juego.- Tío… ¿Besaste a una chica alguna vez?-pregunto, para evitar responder a las preguntas del mayor. Quien al escuchar esas palabras parpadeo un poco sorprendido y luego miro a El Cid, para confirmar que había escuchado bien.

-Eh… Si… cuando era más chico- y también lo eh hecho de grande, agrego para sus adentros.- ¿Por qué?

-¿Ah cuantas chicas besaste?-Las mejillas de Sísifo se tiñeron ligeramente de carmín, mientras algunos ahogaban las risitas (Manigoldo y Kardia) y otros miraban desconcertados a Regulus (Aspros y Degel). Ya cada quien, estaba sacando sus propias conclusiones con respecto a la pregunta.

-No lo sé… No las conté.-informo Sísifo, tratando de controlar la ligera vergüenza. Dado que no era normal, en el siglo XVIII hablar de esos asuntos en público. Esos datos, correspondían a lo intrafamiliar y deberían hablarse en lugares donde sola la familia debía de enterarse.- ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Regulus…-Kardia miro al chiquillo- ¿Ah cuantas niñas besaste?-pregunto burlón, esperando escuchar un número muy bajo o ninguno.

-¿La cantidad de niñas o la cantidad de bese que bese a esas niñas?-Pregunto el menor, con las mejillas un tanto sonrojadas y mirando hacia un costado. Sin darse cuenta que dejaba descolocados a todos los adultos.

-¿A cuántas niñas besaste?-pregunto Manigoldo, tratando de sonar lo más serio posible, por un momento tomaría el papel de adulto responsable.

-A siete…-Informo Regulus, con las mejillas tenidas de rojo.

-¿En la boca?- el menor asintió, ante la pregunta de Albafica, quien parecia el más sorprendido de todos.

- ¿Y cuantas veces?-pregunto Kardia, completamente sorprendido, porque ni en chiste había besado tantas niñas a la edad de Regulus. Los besos, de ese tipo, eran absolutamente algo reservado para las personas "especiales".

-Y, aproximadamente, unas tres veces a cada chica…-en realidad fueron más veces, sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas. Parecía que la sangre de su cuerpo, se hubiera congregado en su rostro.

-¿Acaso estuviste jugando a la botellita?-escucharon una repentina voz, Milo se acercaba cargando a su dormido aprendiz. Al que había cubierto con su propio abrigo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunto alarmado Regulus, dándose cuenta que había sido pillado y que los mayores, debido a la cara que pusieron, descubrieron que había estado haciendo algo "malo".

-Me lo acabas de confirmar.-informo Milo, que le miro con ligero reproche- No está prohibido, por regla-miro a los mayores de la orden, para evitarle un problema a Regulus- pero no lo vuelvas a hacer. Te puedes meter en problemas, pero es muy raro que pase...-Por qué Shion nunca se entera, agrego divertido para sus adentros.

-¿Cómo conoces el juego?-pregunto ligeramente aliviado, el leonino.

-Pues…-Milo sonrió ligeramente divertido- en este tiempo, se dice: "quien no jugo a la botellita, no tuvo adolescencia".-informo con su mejor sonrisa de picardía infantil.

-¿Qué es Adolescencia?-pregunto Degel, quien desconocía el término que tendría relevancia a partir del siglo XIX y XX.

-Cierto… el estudio de la Adolescencia es "reciente"…-Milo se sopló el flequillo, acababa de meter la pata- de seguro, alguno le menciono en tu siglo… es una etapa de la "vida". Regulus, es un adolescente, por ejemplo… Luego le diré a Camus que te lo explique, si es que Shion lo autoriza.-Miro fijamente a los otros- creo... que en el siglo XVIII, lo tienen como una tapa idéntica a la pubertad... A pesar que no es lo mismo...-Ahí más de uno entendió de que les hablaba, provocando que Regulus se pusiera en su totalidad rojo.- Nos vemos en la cena...-Miro de reojo a Kardia y comenzó a subir con el niño completamente dormido en brazos.

-Yo me voy a dar un baño...-se excusó Regulus, quien en verdad planeaba sonsacarle información, a Milo, mientras subían.

-Sí, "darse un baño"-Sísifo miro con ligera diversión a su sobrino que ya desaparecía entre los pilares- no sé por qué... pero no me lo creo.

-No te preocupes, se aplica lo mismo para todos los presentes...-Informo Aspros, que no habia dejado su anterior posición.

-UN PERRITO.-Les llego el infantil grito.

-No.

-¿Un gato?

-No.-Los guerreros observaron a quienes se acercaban ahora. Los dos gemelos caminaban con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. Agarrados de la mano, de uno de estos, estaban dos criaturas de cabellera alba. Al verles, Aspros, casi sufre un ataque. ¿APRENDICES? ¿Ese par tenia aprendices?

-Señor Defteros...-Uno de los niños miro al tercer adulto que estaba con ellos y que caminaba un poco por detrás del segundo adulto- ¿Nos ayuda?

-Un lobo.

-Sí y no les ayudes. Tienen que pensar ellos.-Informo el que venía con los gemelos de la mano.

-¿Otra?-pregunto uno de los niños embozando una sonrisa típica de la infancia.

-Kanon, te toca.-Le informo Saga.

-Haber...

-No... El maestro Kanon no...-Uno de los nenes hizo puchero- son muy difíciles.-Más de uno se vio tentado a reír del comentario, pero solo se limitaron a sonreír.

-Ahora por eso, voy a preparar panquesitos y me los voy a comer yo solo.-Informo el mencionado, haciendo un puchero que a más de uno le sorprendió y casi les hace creer que realmente se largaría a llorar.- me voy a ir a llorar al cuarto y me los voy a comer ahí.

-NOOOOOOOOO-los nenes dejaron a Saga y se fueron a agarrar de las piernas de Kanon. Defteros se cubrió la boca con un puño cerrado, para ocultar la risa que quería escapar de sus labios.

-¿Lo quieren a Kanon... o quieren comerse los panquesitos que va a preparar...?-Pregunto el gemelo del siglo XVIII, luego de reprimir con éxito la risa, embozando una sonrisa.

-A los dos.-informo uno de los gemelos, el otro le miro no sabiendo que quiso decir su hermano con ello.

-Si llegan a Géminis, antes que nosotros, puede que les de esos panquesitos...-Los nenes salieron corriendo y comenzaron a subir las escaleras.- yo nunca dije que tenían que subir corriendo... Tienes que hacer algo con eso.-Kanon miro a Saga quien se sopló el flequillo.

-¿Siempre hacen lo mismo?-Pregunto Defteros, mirando de reojo a Saga, dado que Kanon había considerado a los niños solamente aprendices de su hermano.

-Aja... nunca escuchan toda la consigna.-informo el gemelo mayor mientras comenzaba a subir las escaleras.- vamos, de seguro les encontramos cansados al otro lado de Aries.-Como simple respuesta recibió una sonrisa divertida de Kanon y una mueca de curiosa fisonomía de Defteros, una mueca que quería ser sonrisa.

-Defteros...-El mencionado se detuvo, poniendo su semblante en absoluta seriedad, mientras los dos del siglo XX siguieron caminando.- ¿Dónde estuviste todo el día?

-Con ellos.

-Puedes ser más claro...-gruño Aspros.

-¿Te tengo que andar diciendo que hago o dejo de hacer con mi vida? ¿No te vasto con controlarla cuando éramos más jóvenes?-Pregunto austero el otro gemelo. El Cid, Sísifo, Kardia y Degel se dieron vuelta al escuchar esas palabras llenas de hostilidad y resentimiento. Manigoldo y Albafica se quedaron sin habla, por lo cual detuvieron su charla.

-¿Que dijiste?-Aspros miro sorprendido a su hermano, dado que este no de tener esos "arranques" de hostilidad.

-Aspros, pase un buen día no me lo arruines.-Defteros se alejó, dejando a todos boquiabiertos. Si el gemelo alguna vez se había mostrado hostil, con Aspros, jamás lo había hecho en público.

-¿Pero qué demonios le hicieron esos dos a mi hermano?-Aspros estaba por completo sorprendido. Si, habían discutido anteriormente con Defteros, pero jamás este se había mostrado de esa forma en público.- es... inusual su carácter.

-Te aseguro-Sísifo se levantó de donde estaba sentado y se acercó a Aspros- que opino igual que tú... Por lo poco que eh podido conocer a Defteros, porque no es dado de hablar, nunca se mostró así...

-Si se me permite preguntar una cosa...-Degel se levantó del suelo, pero no se acercó a los mayores de la orden.

-Pregunta.-Aspros miro de reojo a Degel, dado que tenía sus dudas de que preguntaría el Acuariano.

- ¿Ninguno, de los dos, noto el comportamiento previo de Defteros?-pregunto en un sutil tono de voz.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Preguntaron los otros dos al unísono, mientras los otros trataban de pensar de que hablaba el caballero de la onceaba casa.

-Defteros estaba sonriendo-informo Kardia, que se había vuelto a mirar el ocaso y tenía su mentón apoyado en su mano y el codo en su rodilla. Señal total de que se aburría.- Y estaba jugando con los niños.

-Correcto.

-Es muy raro que Defteros sonrisa.-informo Aspros, quien se puso a pensar las palabras de su hermano "pase un buen día".- No sé por qué... pero creo que mi hermano, prefiere estar con ellos...-soltó un suspiro, resignado.

-Buenos tardes, señor Milo-Kardia arqueo una ceja al escuchar esas palabras, que claramente, eran dirigidas hacia su persona. Al poco tiempo, el resto pudo tener acceso visual a la persona que miraba Kardia.- ¿Se siente bien? No tiene buen semblante.-Informo el joven de aproximadamente dieciséis años, cabello verde y ojos de un intenso esmeralda.

-Sí y no soy Milo-gruño Kardia, tratando de sonar lo menos agresivo posible.- me llamo Kardia.

-Perdone entonces.-El menor embozo una sonrisa avergonzado- un placer conocerle, señor Kardia, me llamo...

-Shun-Informo una segunda voz, que todos los del siglo XVIII conocían- Al fin, puedo conocerte-Asmita se acercaba en compañía de Hasgart.- sentí tu cosmos en Virgo anoche.-el menor parecía un tanto abochornado, a más de uno le entro la curiosidad de saber que hacia ese chico en Virgo.- Es él aprendiz de Shaka.

-Usted ha de ser Asmita. La anterior reencarnación de mi maestro.-informo el menor- Un placer conocerle a usted y al resto.-miro a los demás caballeros, a los que había confundido con los dorados actuales.- Perdone por confundirle con el señor Milo...-Miro ligeramente apenado a Kardia, quien arqueo una ceja al apreciar la vergüenza en los ojos esmeralda.

-¿No estas algo crecido para ser solo aprendiz?-pregunto Manigoldo, dado que como muy tarde los aprendices obtenían las armaduras a los quince años.- a menos que parezcas de más edad...

-Ya tengo armadura.-Informo Shun, quien miro de reojo al caballero- si me disculpa, tengo que ir a meditar a Virgo...-comenzó a andar, pero Kardia le apreso la muñeca- Disculpe, pero quiero seguir mi camino-informo Shun, sonando lo menos agresivo posible.

-¿Que armadura tienes?

-Andrómeda.-respondió, volviendo a su carácter inicial.

-Esa es de bronce, tu cosmos no es propio de ese rango.-informo Kardia.- Por más que lo ocultes lo sentí, muy bien, cuando le respondiste a Manigoldo. Se te escapo tu autocontrol, por una milésima de segundo...

-La armadura: no da valor, ni dice hasta dónde puede llegar, al guerrero que le porta.-informo el menor, Kardia le dejo libre y le miro atentamente.- el guerrero, es quien da valor a la armadura y decide hasta donde llegar.- el chico siguió su camino dejando pensando a más de uno.

-Con esas palabras.-Manigoldo comenzó en un tono ligeramente burlón- si parece aprendiz de un Virgo...

-Tiene un cosmos muy pacifico-Informo Asmita- ayer me pareció un cosmos lleno de armonía... Ese chico, es especial.

-¿Especial?-Aspros le miro re reojo.- ¿qué quieres decir con ello?

-Cuando hoy pase por Leo, antes que todos ustedes despertaran, sentí un tercer cosmos en esa casa. Por alguna razón, el portador de ese cosmos me pareció ligeramente conocido. Aunque no logro saber de dónde… Parece como si le hubiera sentido en un momento lejano -Comento distraído y con un tono apacible de su voz- hace unas horas, sentí ese cosmos nuevamente y lo sentí junto al cosmos de quien se acaba de retirar.

-¿Hay alguien más en Leo?-Sísifo miro a Asmita.- ¿Alguien con cosmos agresivo o similar al de ese chico?-realmente, no tenía intención de dejar solo a Regulus si el tercer habitante resultaba ser agresivo.

-Yo diría más bien, un cosmos ardiente-Escucharon de golpe, Mu y Aldebarán aparecieron con sus discípulos caminando detrás de ellos- Ikki, no es una mala persona. Solo ha tenido una vida difícil y por lo que te oí decir, Asmita, te paso a informar que no es raro que Shun este cerca de Ikki.

-¿Por qué no es raro?-Kardia miro de reojo a Mu y al niño que le miraba curiosa tras este.

-Porque son hermanos.-puntualizo Aldebarán- Shun e Ikki son hermanos, aunque no lo parezcan y sean el día y la noche en cuestión de carácter.

-Uno es muy calmado y el otro es impulsivo...-Comento Degel, entendiendo a que se referían los caballeros.

-Yo no diría que Ikki es impulsivo-informo Mu- no le pondría ese rotulo nunca, solo diría que hace todo a su manera.

-Por eso Aioria tiene tantos problemas a la hora de entrenarle-Aldebarán miro a Mu, quien asintió a sus palabras.

-¿Es discípulo de Aioria?-Sísifo parpadeo un par de veces y luego volvió a la su semblante tranquilo- ¿Ya tiene armadura?

-Maestro. Tengo frio.-Notifico el que parecía él más pequeño de los aprendices de Aldebarán. El mayor le tomo en brazos antes de responder al sagitariano.

-Sí, Ikki tiene armadura. Para hacerse merecedora de ella, tuvo que pasar por situaciones muy difíciles.-Aldebarán les dedico una mirada atenta.- que no les sorprenda su carácter huraño y no le provoquen. Se los informo, porque el muchacho cuenta con la estima de Athena y el respeto de muchos integrantes de la orden.-Mu y Aldebarán continuaron su camino, mientras los caballeros sopesaban la información. Habían conocido a dos hermanos, a uno solo de nombre, que eran el día y la noche.

-Una pregunta.-Aldebarán y Mu se detuvieron antes de atravesar el umbral.- ¿Que armadura porta Ikki?-Inquirió Hasgart.

-Fénix.- Mu les miro fijamente.- El ave inmortal.-Los dos caballeros y los cuatro niños desaparecieron con destino a la zona privada de Aries.

-¿Fénix?-Asmita arqueo una ceja.- Esa armadura no ha tenido portador en varios siglos...

-Lo mismo que Andrómeda.-Informo Degel, mientras se acomodaba los lentes, señal de nerviosismo. Aunque para Kardia, ese gesto significaba que quería investigar un hecho preciso. En este caso, quería investigar sobre esas armaduras.

-Te mueres por entrar a la biblioteca e investigar cuando fue la última vez que esas armaduras fueron usadas.-apunto sin mucho drama, todos miraron al Acuario que no replico ante esas palabras.- Vas a estar con la duda hasta que regresemos...

-No te burles Kardia -Manigoldo le dedico una sonrisa ladina- recuerda que Shion nos tiene "amenazados"… El sabelotodo se enterara cuando regresemos…

-Respeten a Shion-Aspros miro al escorpión y luego al cáncer- les recuerdo, que ahora es el patriarca.

-Conociendo a Degel, no dormirá teniendo esa duda en la cabeza. Querra saber cuando fue la ultima vez, que esas dos armaduras fueron contemporaneas.-informo el Escorpio, sin apartar su vista del sol que imponía el final del día. Degel soltó un gruñido, casi imperceptible y comenzó a caminar con destino hacia Acuario.

_Casa de Acuario. Esa misma noche._

_**Guerra santa del siglo III A.C.**_

Degel observo de nuevo las seis palabras que conformaban esa oración. Era la letra de Kardia, no podría tratarse de otra persona. La tosca caligrafía de su amigo, señal que lo había escrito apurado, era inconfundible.

-¿Por qué te molestaste en investigar...?-Murmuro Degel, mientras acariciaba los trazos de la caligrafía en el papel- ¿Acaso...para ti - nuestra amistad- vale más que tu orgullo?-Seguía sentado en la cama, había encontrado el papelito hecho un rollo sobre la almohada. –Nunca te vi investigar nada, pero ahora si te tomaste la molestia de hacerlo… Solo para satisfacer mi curiosidad, dado que yo no podía hacerlo libremente…-Miro el libro que reposaba en la mesa de luz- buscas un libro y ahora buscas información… ¿Cuánto vale nuestra amistad? ¿Qué tanto importo en tu vida?-Nuestra amistad vale mucho y te importo demasiado, concluyo para sus adentros.- por intentar cambiarte, voy a terminar perdiendo lo que más aprecio.

Por alguna razon, era incapaz de dejar de mirar ese papelito.

_Continuara._


	5. Una cuestion de familia

_Una cuestión de familia._

Luego de haber pasado una mejor noche que la primera, Aspros ya había entendido que contra el par de gemelos no podía (por el momento). El caballero de Géminis se dirigió a la sala, encontrándola por completo vacía. Tampoco había rastro del par de aprendices albinos o de su hermano. Luego de revisar la sala y toda la casa, llego a la deducción que estaba solo. Le habían dejado solo nuevamente. Observo el reloj de la sala:

12:34

-¿Cómo pude dormir tanto?-Se preguntó para sí, luego recordó de la súper cómoda cama que le habían asignado.- No se volverá a repetir… no puedo cometer semejante error… Soy un guerrero de elite. Quedarme dormido, no está permitido.

_Coliseo._

Degel buscaba con la mirada a Kardia, hallándole a una buena distancia de su posición. Seguía buscando el momento para hablar con él. Quería agradecerle el detalle de la pequeña información otorgada. Escucho un golpe seco y cuando miro: Camus se reincorporaba luego que Milo le tirara al suelo.

-Estas re oxidado Camus… deja la biblioteca un poco…-le soltó el otro burlón.- el libro no va a pelear por ti…

-Ya vas a necesitar ayuda para alguna materia…-le replico el otro mientras se reincorporaba- o una traducción…

-Como solución para todo eso, está el dragón…- No termino de decir eso, cuando uno de los gemelos le dio de lleno y le hizo caer de lleno al piso- si no es mucha molestia…-comenzó mientras se levantaba del suelo, con el otro aun encima- fíjate para donde tiras tus… cosas…

-No sé por qué…-Ángelo, junto a Manigoldo y Kardia en las gradas, sonrió con burla.- pero me pareció que ibas a decir una palabra con "p"

-¿Tú me ves tan suicida como para decirle "Porquería" a un Géminis?-Pregunto mientras se limpiaba un poco la tierra y otros soltaban risitas- con los histéricos y locos que son… Tengo todas las de perder…

-¿Histéricos y locos?-Repitió Regulus, que estaba entrenando con Seiya. Le había resultado agradable medirse con el actual Pegaso, a pesar que este no había hablado mucho.- Porque esa clasificación…

-Es una broma, que hacemos entre nosotros…-Informo Aioros, con una tranquila sonrisa.

-¿Broma?-Sísifo le miro atentamente y luego paso su mirada por todos los integrantes de la orden del siglo XX. –Yo no veo como una broma, esa falta de respeto…-informo con su voz parsimoniosa- no le tomen a mal…

-¿Falta de respeto?-Afrodita soltó una risa divertido- si quisiéramos faltarle el respeto a Saga, lo haríamos de una forma mucho peor…

-Por ejemplo…-cizaño Kardia, quien al parecer veía con buenos ojos la información.

-Bipolar -soltó Kanon, mientras su hermano le fulminaba con la mirada.

-Gruñón.-apunto Aioros.

-Aburrido.-comento Milo tras el gemelo mayor.

-El gruñón te lo acepto, pero el aburrido NO.-Saga se voltio y miro al otro a los ojos- ese es el papel que le toca a Camus.

-OYE.-El estallido de risa de todos los presentes, menos de Camus, El Cid y Degel. Y las sonrisas cómplices de otros (Sísifo, Aioros, Defteros, Asmita, Shaka y Albafica), destensaron un poco el ambiente de golpe.

-Seamos honestos… en toda orden hay un aburrido-comento Kanon, quien ya había dominado sus risas.- eso es inevitable…

-Están las cosas típicas, que no se pueden evitar, en la orden…-comento Ángelo.

-¿Por ejemplo?-pregunto Manigoldo, al que le había interesado el tema.

- está el que parece que tiene la cabeza en cualquier lado…-Apunto Aioria, aunque no miro a nadie, se ganó un golpe en la nuca por parte del Virgo.-oye, yo no te rotule en esa frase.-Regulus soltó una risita, al ver como la reencarnación de su padre hacia carita de regaño.

-Te conozco desde los seis años… no trates de verme la cara, gato doméstico.

-Y la tienen con la de "gato doméstico"-Gruño el Leo, sacando una buena risa a sus camaradas.- ya párenle…

-¿Por qué gato doméstico?-pregunto Sísifo, que no entendía el chiste que le gastaban a su "hermano".

-Porque está casado…-Informo Aioros con una pequeña sonrisa- los chicos antes le decían León dorado, pero como se casó…

-…No da decirle león de circo.-apunto distraídamente el Acuario, sacando un par de risitas a sus pares y un bufido del damnificado.

-¿León de circo?-Pregunto algo perdido Defteros.

-A pesar de lo grande, ya está domado…-Informo Ángelo.

-Oye…

-¿Cómo es que se califican ustedes?-Pregunto Regulus, que miraba como su "padre" parecía a punto de comerse crudo al cáncer.

-Ángelo, corre, porque parece que hoy el gato cena mariscos.-informo burlón el rubio de Virgo. Al mismo tiempo, que Aspros se acercaba.

-¿Cómo nos calificamos?-Pregunto Kanon mientras se acercaba a su hermano y le susurraba vete a saber que- Con que "Apodos" nos llamamos ¿querras decir?

-Cuando el carnero viejo, no está cerca…-recordó distraído Afrodita, a pesar que ese comentario era una gran artimaña que estaban armando por cosmos…- recuerda que hay veces que nos quiere matar, cuando nos escucha…

-¿El carnero viejo?-Aspros les miro atentamente, fue el único que formulo la pregunta que estaba en la mente de todos los del siglo XVIII.

_-Uno pico._

-¿Quién crees que sea el carnero viejo?-pregunto algo distraído Aioria, mientras se miraba las uñas.

-¡SHION!-Todos los del siglo XVIII, se quedaron horrorizados ante esa falta de respeto hacia el actual patriarca.

-Puede ser peor…-Mu puso cara de pena, para evitar el lio.- A me dicen Borreguito…-Kardia no pudo evitar estallar en risas.

-¿Borreguito?-Manigoldo, estaba que contenía la risa, al igual que unos cuantos. Al imaginarse al caballero de Aries siendo llamado así.- ¿Enserio le dicen así?

-Si-informaron los otros distraídos.

-Si Shion, nos pilla llamando así a Mu, nos cuelga a todos.-comento distraído Milo, quien para sus adentros se reía.

-¿A ti como te dicen?-Regulus miro fijamente a Aldebarán.

-Toro.-Informo el amable Tauro- o Alde… no me pusieron otros apodos…

-¿Por qué no?-Kardia les miro fijamente, dado que les creía capaces de otro tipo de apodo.

-Por qué, Aldebarán, es quien se merece el respeto de todos-informo Aioria, tranquilamente con su brillante y sincera mirada esmeralda- Siempre que se necesita un amigo, Aldebarán está para ayudar… Una cosa, es bromear entre familia, que es lo que nosotros hacemos… Dado que somos una familia…-miro a sus amigos, quienes asintieron- seremos medio alocados, a más de uno le faltaran más de un tornillo, pero somos una familia a fin de cuentas y nos aceptamos tal cual somos…

-Hay reglas, entre nosotros-Camus les miro fijamente- no están escritas, pero son por simple moral de la familia. No hacerle bromas pesadas o ponerle apodos burlones, a Alde, es una de ellas.-Varios se pusieron a pensar, la palabra que usaron para definirse: _**Familia. **__Somos una familia.  
_

-Ustedes si tienen apodo…-Aspros poso su mirada en los gemelos, quienes se hicieron los decentendido- Kanon, está claro que lo tiene.

-En realidad, tiene varios…-Informo Aldebarán, con una tranquila sonrisa, sacando un par de risas a todos sus camaradas.- pero todos, son con buena intensión…

-Todos, menos Dragoncito de Laguna.-Saga miro fijamente a sus compañeros- ese dudo que sea por cariño… -Ahora hasta el capricornio del siglo XX, soltaron risitas.

-¿Por qué Dragoncito de Laguna?-Degel miro confundido a todos los del siglo XX, dado que no entendía la razón del apodo.

-La razón, no tiene por qué ser mencionada en esta conversación.-Informo Kanon, luego de cortar de golpe su risa- NO deben saberlo, eso es asunto de este siglo-informo con una severa mirada, cortando con todo la alegría del momento.

-¿Qué otro apodo tienes?-se aventuró a preguntar Sísifo, para quitar la tensión que se había armado. Aspros, mirada fijamente al segundo gemelo y al primero.

-Dragón, Abogado del diablo y unos cincuenta mil más...-comento Afrodita distraído. ¿Abogado del diablo? A más de uno le entro la duda de "que hacia" Kanon.

-¿Y Saga?

-Bipolar.-respondieron todos al unísono, mientras el otro ponía los ojos en blanco.

-¿Ángelo?

-Cangrejo psicópata o Mascara mortal.

-¿Cangrejo Psicópata o Mascara mortal?-repitió Asmita- ¿por qué los apodos?-Manigoldo poso su mirada en su reencarnación.

-También le decimos chocolatin.-apunto socarrón el Leo, distrayendo a todos de golpe.

-¿Chocolatin? ¿Por qué esa palabra?-Degel les miro por completo confundido, mientras Asmita hacia memoria de lo que había hablado con la amazona desconocida. Por precaución, había borrado esa parte de la charla de la mente de Hasgart.

-Por M Y M…-soltó burlón el virgo- es una marca de chocolates.

-Ustedes dos, sigan con las bromas… y se van derechito al Yomotsu.-Amenazo el Canceriano, apretando los dientes. Ahí más de uno entendió el por que "psicópata".

-¿Aioria?

-Gato, Gato doméstico, León de circo o León dorado...-Informo Camus, completamente serio, antes que Milo se mandara una de las suyas.

-No ayudes Camus…-gruño Aioria.

-Te estas olvidando de cómo le decíamos de chico…-Informo Milo, con toda la mala intención del mundo.- ¿Se acuerdan?-todos los del siglo XVIII, miraron a Aioria que se puso rojo por la rabia.

-¿Cómo le decían…?-pregunto Manigoldo, que no podía con el suspenso.

-Pues… MIERDA.-El de escorpio desapareció, dado que era seguido por el de Leo.

-¿Cómo le decían?-volvió a preguntar Manigoldo, los otros hicieron gesto de que no dirían nada.

-Supongo, que a mi reencarnación no le pusieron apodo.-apunto Asmita, dado que no lo creia posible.

-Te informo que estas herrado, me pusieron varios. Uno más descabellado, y deprimente, que el otro…-informo Shaka, sumamente tranquilo. Mientras los del siglo XVIII, miraron a Asmita a quien jamás molestaban.

-¿Y cuáles son?

-Buda rubio.-Comenzó Aioria que venía masajeándose la muñeca.

-Barbie oxigenada.-agrego Milo, que se venía acariciando el mentón.

-Bob Marley.-agrego Camus.-parece que siempre esta fumado… A pesar que sea lo contrario

-Indio desteñido.-apunto Ángelo.

-O indio oxigenado…-recordó Afrodita

-Yo sigo con la teoría de que, Shaka, se cayó en un tarro de blanqueador de bebe...-informo Milo con cara pensativa- no me explico el por qué eres rubio…

-Y la tienen…-el rubio se mordió el labio inferior, como muestra de disgusto- en estos momentos, de seguro agradeces ser del siglo XVIII.

-En realidad, no. Me agrada saber que te tienen en cuenta…-comento Asmita, un tanto divertido.- ¿No te tienen como una figura muy seria?

-Solo cuando medita... o está haciendo guardia-informo Aioros con una sonrisa- si lo sacamos del santuario, y esta Kali de por medio, adiós Shaka…-dijo mientras guiñaba un ojo y el rubio del siglo XX se ponía un poco rojo. ¿Virgo con una chica? Los del siglo XVIII, no pudieron evitar en pensar a Asmita con una chica. Eso le parecia absolutamente descabellado.

-¿Qué hay de Dohko?-pregunto Aspros, que había mantenido silencio, gran parte del tiempo.

-Antiguo maestro, así le decimos…-informo Milo, sin darle mucha importancia al asunto del ausente Libra.

-¿Y a ti?-Pregunto Kardia.

-Bicho.-informo el chico, como si nada- a lo sumo le agregan alguna palabra, pero más de eso no.

-Supongo, que como mucho te dirán arquero…-rompió su silencio El Cid, mientras posaba su mirada en Aioros.

-Ojala me dijeran solo "Arquero".-informo el otro con una sonrisa divertida.- el peor apodo que me pusieron, fue "Cupido"

-¿¡QUE!?-Sísifo abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada, mientras Aspros le miraba ligeramente divertido. Al parecer Sísifo, el más respetado de la orden del siglo XVIII, no gozaba con tanto respeto en el siglo XX.- ¿¡CUPIDO!?

-También, le hemos dicho San Valentín…-comento distraído Angelo- tiene otros, pero a lo sumo le decimos Cupido, pero de buena onda…-Sísifo se sentía la borde de un ataque, que no exteriorizaba.

-¿Qué hay de Capricornio?-Se aventuró a preguntar Hasgart, preguntándose con que locura se encontrarían ahora.

-¿Tú quieres que la navaja con patas nos haga Sushi?-pregunto distraído Milo, mientras se ponía ligeramente detrás de Saga.- lo que nos faltaría, para este día, es que Shura pierda los estribos se vuelva una Cabra loca y nos quiera hacer probar la espada…-Shura miro de reojo al Escorpión, que se hizo el tonto. Había entendido muy bien el chiste.

-Navaja con patas…-repitió Kardia por lo bajo, mientras soltaba una risita

-Me han dicho peor…-informo el capricornio distraído.

-¿Por ejemplo?-inquirió Defteros- si no te resulta ofensivo…-se apresuro a agregar.

-No, no me ofende. Ya me da igual…-informo el caballero cerrando los ojos- Aioros, una vez, me dijo: "cuchillo para manteca".

-Estaba enojado.-se apresuró a decir el otro, completamente rojo, ante la mirada que TODOS le dedicaron. Al parecer, ese dato era ignorado por todos los de la orden del siglo XX – necesitaba que dejaras de ser serio por un rato y no había caso…

-¿Cuchillo para manteca?-repitió Saga, para luego sonreír con notoria diversión.- ¿enserio le dijiste así a Shura?-Las risas ahogadas, de una orden y de otra, no se hizo esperar. Hasta Degel contenía la risa. A los únicos que no les causaba gracia era a Sísifo y El Cid.

-¿A ti como te podan?-logro preguntar Aspros, cuando se controló, a Camus.

-Mago de los hielos, oficialmente-informo con su típica seriedad.- también tengo otros, que me pusieron en broma. Pero debido a la diferencia en tecnología, y demás, no vale la pena decirles. No entenderían la gracia.-Los del siglo XX hicieron muecas, Camus, de un revés les había cortado la diversión.

-Mago de los hielos- Repitió Degel, el apodo le gustaba. Qué pena que no pudiera disfrutar, de ese apodo, hasta su próxima reencarnación.

-¿Y que hay contigo?-Albafica miro fijamente a Afrodita- ya cual es uno de tus apodos, Dylan.

-Es el único apodo que tengo-le replico el pisciano- si te molesta, pídele a Cronos que te regrese…

-Oigan…-Corto de golpe, Milo, viendo que se venía una pelea entre los Piscianos.- que cambio de lugar que hay entre Afro y Albafica…-se apresuro a decir, antes que sea demasiado tarde.

-¿Cambio de lugar?-Manigoldo miro a Milo, dado que no había entendido a que venía la cosa.

-Pues… en este siglo, en la cosa del grupo, Afro seria el "coqueto"…

-Bicho-El Piscis miro fijamente a su amigo.- te estas ganando, que te "regale" una rosa...

-Pero Albafica, parece que es el arisco…-continuo, mientras se ponia un poquitito más tras Saga- Vaya que cambio mucho…

-¿Y cómo es la cosa en su siglo?-pregunto Degel, que le había entrado la duda eso de catalogar los caracteres para formar un grupo.

-Pues…-Milo lo pensó un poco.- se acomodaría maso menos como: Mu el tranquilo; Aldebarán el bueno; Saga el bipolar; Kanon el manipulador-algunos miraron de reojo al segundo Géminis, mientras Aspros tomaba nota mental- o se podría decir el estratega… creo que queda mejor… Ángelo seria el "homicida potencial" del grupo…

-Que, en su caso, es Aspros-comento distraído uno de los gemelos, aunque no pudieron ver cuál.

-¿Disculpa?-Aspros miro fijamente a los gemelos, al mismo tiempo que uno se alejaba del otro.

-Aioria, sería el que siempre tiene fe en el resto-agrego Milo, tratando de evitar el problema, dado que estaba parado justo tras el gemelo equivocado.- Shaka sería el "sabio" del grupo, Yo… me podría poner como el mujeriego…

-Por lo menos lo acepta.-comento distraído Ángelo- aunque, ya no te podemos meter en ese grupo… te tienen bien agarradito Escorpión…-varios soltaron risitas por lo bajo.

-Bueno, sería el ex mujeriego-Kardia miro atentamente a Milo, dado que en Escorpión no había señal alguna de presencia femenina.- Aioros sería el que siempre está cuidando de todos… Shura sería el serio y el antisocial, la gran mayoría de las veces, Camus el sabelotodo y Afro… ya lo dije.

-Aspros… me harías el gran favor, de dejarme de mirar fijo…-Saga le sostuvo la mirada, al parecer, el tratar de distraer a los Géminis no había servido.

-¿Se puede saber por qué me vienen atacando desde que llegue?-espesto.

-¿Desde cuándo tratarte, como te mereces, es un ataque?-replico Saga, mientras los otros hacían gestos de incomodidad.- No te viene mal, saber cómo se siente que te traten como si fueras menos que un animal… Llámate agradecido que, con Kanon, no te estamos haciendo eso.-Saga cerro los ojos.

-Hablas… Pero estoy muy bien informado que le deseaste la muerte a tu hermano y también que lo encerraste en Sunion.

-A diferencia tuya-Saga abrió los ojos y le dedico una mirada colérica a Aspros, quien no pudo evitar embozar una sonrisa algo retorcida. Había encontrado el Talon de Aquiles de Saga.- yo no era totalmente consiente de que pasaba a mi alrededor… Así, que no trates de molestarme con ese tema… Por qué solo conseguirás salir, MUY, lastimado.

-¿Me estas amenazando?-Aspros poso sus jade en los de Saga, el aire a su alrededor se cortaba con cuchillo.- Sabes, la amenaza es el recurso de los débiles…

-No te estoy amenazando, te estoy avisando que es muy distinto…-Informo Saga, en un tono absolutamente helado.- Desde que llegaste, me has estado mirando a mí y a mi hermano… ¿Acaso te molesta que nos llevemos bien? ¿Qué tengamos la relación, de hermanos, que tú destruiste y ahora no puedes armar?-Los puños de Aspros se cerraron de golpe, Defteros estuvo atento a ese gesto. Al parecer, el tema si molestaba a Aspros. Pero no sabía a qué nivel era exactamente la molestia.- Yo no tengo que perder nada, para saber qué es lo que tengo…

-Cállate.-gruño el Géminis, mientras todos sentían la furia emanar de cada poro de su piel.

-Apenas llegue al santuario, mi maestro me dijo algo: "Posibilidades para llegar una meta, hay muchas en la vida… Pero tu hermano, es uno solo, y si lo pierdes. No tendrás la oportunidad de recuperarle nuevamente" –Saga entrecerró los ojos- lo que llevo a mi pelea, con Kanon, no tenía nada que ver, con lo que sentíamos realmente uno respecto al otro. Aunque no lo creas, dado que me consideras igual a ti…-Aspros apretó aún más los puños- Luego de encerrar a Kanon, en Cabo Sunion, me aislé de todos… Dado que no tenía la **desvergüenza,** para andar fingiendo que nada pasaba…-Más de uno, sentía la descarga de cosmos de Aspros- No era capaz de aparecerme ante Shion, ni por qué este bajara a buscarme a Géminis… Me sentí la peor porquería del mundo, dudo que tú hayas llegado a sentir algo por el estilo. Cuando le fallaste a tu propio hermano.-Esa últimas palabras, fueron las gotas que rebalsaron la paciencia de Aspros.

-¡TU QUE SABES, SI NISIQUIERA ME CONOCES!-Bramo el caballero hecho una fiera.

-¡Aspros!-La voz autoritaria hizo que el ambiente se tensara aún más.- ¿Qué sucede que andas gritando?... Se lo pregunte a Aspros, Defteros-dijo en un tono helado, cuando observo que el segundo gemelo estaba por decir algo.

-Nada.-gruño el gemelo, mientras fulminaba con la mirada a Saga.

-¿Nada?-repitió el caballero de Libra, la tensión era tal que nadie se atrevía aunque sea a respirar. –entonces, no te molestaría ir conmigo al despacho de Shion… Para que él te de un castigo, por faltarle el respeto a uno de los caballeros dorados.-Aspros se dio vuelta de golpe, con la sorpresa en su rostro.

-¿Qué dijiste?-logro sisear, todos estaban igual de tensos. Menos los del siglo XX y Asmita, quien sería habitual su carácter de no ser por cierta charla ya mencionada, quienes se mantenían absolutamente serenos.

-Están prohibidas, las discusiones entre camaradas. Si esta no tiene una razón fundamentada, los responsables pueden pasar unas horas en el calabozo.-informo Kanon, que estaba corriendo a Milo. Lo que le faltaba, era que Aspros perdiera los estribos y quisiera atacar a Saga. Le herrara y le pegara a su "hermanito" menor.

-A ti te gusta refregarme, que te sabes el reglamente de memoria-Aspros poso su mirada sobre Kanon, quien solo arqueo una ceja.

-¿Perdón? No. Para nada, solo te estaba poniendo al tanto de ese detalle y escoge bien tus palabras… Estando Dohko presente, puedo convertirlas en un arma de doble filo. Con la que solo tú, puedes salir lastimado.-Dohko se cruzó de brazos, al escuchar esas palabras, aunque no quisiera tenía que darle la razón a Kanon. No sería ni la primera o la última vez que, Kanon, se las ingeniaba para sacar provecho del reglamento.

-¿Por qué el odio contra mi hermano?-se aventuró a preguntar Defteros, Saga y Kanon le caían bien. Pero no iba a tolerar que su hermano se comiera un castigo, siendo Saga el responsable- Saga le provoco, no sé por qué todos guardan silencio.

-¿Te lo explico?-Saga poso sus orbes jade en Defteros.- Porque a la **familia** se defiende, aunque todas las pruebas digan lo contrario… Por qué se callan tus camaradas, no lo sé… Dudo que sea por lazos familiares. -apunto lo claramente obvio- Dado que su silencio, solo perjudica a Aspros.

-Aspros-Dohko poso su mirada sobre el primer géminis, del siglo XVIII, quien luego de cerrar los ojos se fue tras Dohko.

-No son mejores, por dejar que Aspros sufra.-comento el Piscis del siglo XX- Athena nos dijo, que sus relaciones pendían de un hilo, pensé que bromeaba. Voy a buscar a mi aprendiz.-se dio vuelta y se alejó de los demás, al poco tiempo fue seguido por algunos de sus camaradas. Los gemelos, seguidos de Milo, se fueron hacia el lado contrario.

-Defteros…-Sísifo busco las palabras que iba a decir.

-Cuando volvió sobre ser él.-Defteros poso su rabiosa mirada sobre sus camaradas.- lo primero que hizo, cuando estuvimos a solas… fue pedirme disculpas. Solo que años de tanto dolor, humillaciones y demás… Me hicieron que le negara mi perdón. Por eso se muestra, como se muestra…-Apretó los dientes.- yo cometeré errores, con Aspros, no perdonarle cuando me lo pidió… Seguramente es un error, pero no por eso le voy a dejar que le pongan la soga al cuello. ¿Qué tal si dejan de dilapidar a mi hermano? No se ganaran la entrada a Elíseos, no por perdonarle o tratarle con desprecio… -el gemelo se alejó, dejando meditabundos a más de uno.

_Calabozos._

24 horas.

Veinticuatro horas, encerrado, en esa pequeña celda. Por haber reaccionado mal ante las palabras de Saga. No podía evitarlo, esas palabras eran por completo injustas. Cerro los ojos y reposo su frente sobre sus antebrazos. Tenía las piernas recogidas contra el cuerpo y los antebrazos reposados sobre sus rodillas. Aunque quisiera, no podía contradecir en parte a Saga.

-Posibilidades para llegar una meta, hay muchas en la vida… Pero tu hermano, es uno solo, y si lo pierdes. No tendrás la oportunidad de recuperarle nuevamente-repitió las palabras de Saga- perdí a Defteros, por idiota… Yo solo quería hacerle un bien, pero al intentarlo… Herré mi camino y solo termine alejándolo de mí…

-No Aspros… No me aleje de ti…-El caballero alzo la mirada, encontrándose con su gemelo. Este le miraba con ligera pena- no me aleje de ti, por eso…

-Perdona.-logro articular Aspros, sin darse cuenta que de sus ojos caían lágrimas.- perdóname, por fallarte…

-Te perdono…-fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de los labios de Defteros, antes de salir y dejar solo a Aspros. Quien sintió un ligero alivio en su pecho, ya habían dado un paso…

_Sector Oeste del santuario._

-¿Y?-pregunto distraídamente Saga, mientras supervisaba el entrenamiento de sus aprendices. Kanon se hizo visible en los segundos previos a ser formulada esa interrogante.

-Defteros, acaba de perdona a Aspros.-informo el gemelo, mientras se sentaba en un pilar derribado.- Solo falta, que él pueda perdonarse a sí mismo…

-Ahí, no podemos ayudarle… No indirectamente o de forma directa… Dado que nosotros, seguimos en ese lugar…

-¿Jamás vas a perdonarte por encerrarme en Sunion?-Kanon miro a su hermano de reojo, buscando sus ojos- Saga, un dios te manipulaba desde tu inconsciente… No fue tu culpa.

-Aunque me lo graves a fuego, dudo, que me logre perdonar… Haberte fallado.-susurro el gemelo mayor. Completamente ignorante, que Asmita les vigilaba desde la distancia. Observo que Kanon se ponía atento, como si hubiera percibido algo… Se apresuró a irse, antes que el segundo gemelo le pillara espiándoles.

_Sector de pilares._

-Ellos se ven como una familia…-Hasgart miro a los siete que estaban con él, perdón ocho, dado que ahora se integraba Asmita.- ¿Por qué no podemos hacer lo mismo?

-Una familia muy especial…-comento distraído Regulus- no me miren así…-se apresuró a decir, al recibir la mirada de su tío y El Cid.- es la verdad, son especiales. A ellos les da igual que haga el resto, siempre y cuando no se lastimen entre ellos… O eso me parece.

-Para mí… que ellos implementan… el: Te metes con uno, te metes con todos.-comento divertido Kardia.

-Cosa, que nosotros no hacemos. Dado que le damos mucha importancia, a pequeñas cosas…-apunto Asmita.- tendemos a armar un gran problema, de uno pequeño. Muchos, me incluyo en algunas circunstancias, ponemos nuestro orgullo ante que todo.

-No pueden pedirnos que cambiemos…-comenzó Manigoldo.

-No nos están pidiendo que hagamos eso…-le corto sutilmente el palabrerío- solo que aprendamos, que hay cosas más importantes que nuestro orgullo.

-La familia-apunto Sísifo, al entender de que hablaba el rubio.

-La diferencia, entre ellos y nosotros, es que ellos si saben funcionar con los problemas… A diferencia nuestra.

-Te recuerdo, que eres de los primeros en hacerle la cruz a Aspros.-comento Kardia ligeramente burlón.

-No lo voy a negar-informo calmado Asmita- tengo que cambiar algunas cosas, de mi persona… Valoro mucho a Defteros, como para permitirle a Aspros lastimarle… Pero no por eso, debería de crucificar a su hermano… Aspros, tiene derecho a una segunda oportunidad.

-Lo dices como si fuera lo más fácil del mundo…-comento Manigoldo, apretando un poco los dientes- quiso matar a mi maestro…

-¿Saben la razón por la que Saga encerró a Kanon?-pregunto sutilmente el rubio, nadie respondió a su pregunta- la razón, no viene al tema… Pero quien fue el que hizo que se llevara a cabo ese aberrante hecho, fue un dios.

-¿Kairos?-La novena voz se hizo presente, mientras Defteros se acercaba al grupo.

-No estoy enterado, que dios fue precisamente, pero por lo que tengo entendido… Ese dios, manipulaba el inconsciente de Saga, para afectarle a nivel consiente.

-Pero…-Degel cerro el libro que leía y miro preocupado a Asmita- solo hay una forma, para que eso pase…

-¿De qué hablas?-Sísifo miro preocupado al Acuario, que parecía aterrado.- ¿Degel?

-Kairos, había afectado el alma de Aspros… Pero para que la manipulación sea a nivel de la mente…-comenzó el otro, que parecía realmente aterrado.- tiene que ser por…

-Posesión.-informo Asmita, robando la palabra de los labios de Degel- Saga, es el avatar de algún dios. Uno hostil, claramente, porque si no. No le haría intentar matar a su hermano.

-Eso explicara el silencio de Shion y Dohko con respecto de los gemelos…-comento Albafica- no sé por qué… Pero algo me dice… que todos perdonaron a Saga, no importa que sea lo que haya hecho…

-Si ellos pudieron perdonarle, porque nosotros ¿No?-pregunto Regulus, aunque él no tenía nada en contra de Aspros. No quería dejarlo evidente, tan rápido.

-Por qué primero, tiene que perdonarle su hermano.-Informo Asmita- hasta que Defteros no lo haga, el perdón de los demás… No significará nada para Aspros…-Defteros ante esas palabras miro hacia un costado y separo sus labios…

_Continuara._


	6. Mundo libre

_Mundo libre._

-La cosa en el mundo es sencilla.-escucharon la voz de Milo.- tu sonríes, yo sonrió. Tú te ríes, yo me rio… Tú lloras, voy por Camus y le rompemos la cara a tu novio.

-¿y si mi novio no tiene nada que ver?

-Le rompemos la cara igual.-Informo la fría voz de Camus. El Cid y Albafica se detuvieron y se miraron entre ellos. ¿Qué cosa había dicho? Ya el sol se había ocultado y cada quien regresaba a su "morada".

-¿Por qué esa brutalidad?-escucharon nuevamente la voz de la chica.

-Porque se supone, que tolerare que estés casada… Si él me asegura que no te dará razones para llorar.-Falsa alarma, pensaron los dos caballeros al mismo tiempo. Ya no sabían que podían esperar de esa orden dorada.-oye… no me abraces…-se quejó Camus, a pesar que no le pudieran ver.

-Viste. Te haces el frio y toda la cosa, pero al final eres una ternurita Camil…

-Vuélveme a decir Camil y juro, por todos los del Olimpo, que te meto en un ataúd de hielo.

-Camil.

-Milo.-escucharon que gruñía el Acuariano, a pesar que no podían ver al trio que hablaba. Si se podía escuchar la risa ahogada de una chica.

-Le dijiste a ella que no te dijera Camil.-informo el otro, por alguna razón. El Cid y Albafica se lo imaginaron sonriendo como niño- Nunca me incluiste en la amenaza, Camus Albert Chasseur...

-Di mi nombre completo, de nuevo, y juro que las pagas.-informo el otro en un tono amenazante.- Ya estas incluido, Milo Sebastián Nikeloeos.

-Uh… Bueno… yo mejor… me voy… a trabajar…-escucharon que decía la chica, en un tono que claramente era juguetón- no quiero ver como mis hermanos se matan entre ellos.-El Cid y Albafica, decidieron que ya era hora de dejar de andar de curiosos. Si los otros dos se iban a pelear, era mejor no estar cerca.

_Casa de Virgo. Seis horas después._

Asmita despertó de su sueño, al sentir la puerta abrirse con sumo cuidado y el delicado sonido del rose de la piel contra las prendas. Sabía muy bien de quien se trataba, solo había una persona que se atrevía a ingresar así a la habitación que ocupara.

-¿Sucede algo Defteros?-pregunto, mientras se sentaba en la cama y reprimía un bostezo.

-No eh podido dormir, pensando en eso de la posesión…-informo Defteros, mientras tomaba asiento en, la ahora, cama del rubio- perdona por venir a importunar tu sueño…

-No importa, para algo soy tú amigo Def…

-Serás mi amigo, pero no interviniste para ayudar a mi hermano.

-Repito… "_**tú **_amigo".

-Sí, entendí. –Defteros dejo libre un bostezo- ¿crees que con Aspros logremos recuperar el lazo que tuvimos una vez?

-Lo dudo…

-¿Cómo?

-Una vez que algo se rompe, no vuelve a ser igual una vez que le armas… de nuevo.

-Ya entiendo-escucho el tono derrotado de la voz de Defteros.

-Pero eso no quiere decir, que no vaya a ser mejor cuando le repares…

-¿quieres decir que esta vez podríamos tener una mejor relación?-se aventuró a preguntar el gemelo.

-Tal vez, todo depende de ustedes.-espero un par de segundos, tal vez minutos en los que Defteros reflexionaba sus palabras.- ¿Shaka está montando guardia?

-No, me pareció verle bajar cuando salía de Géminis.

-Pues… si yo estoy aquí. Supongo que quien bajo fue Shaka…

-Son cerca de las 3…-informo Defteros.- ¿Por qué razón bajaría a las tres de la mañana…?

-¿Tu porque lo hacías?

-Para distraerme y entrenar.

-Tal vez, Shaka lo haga por lo mismo…-informo Asmita con una tranquila sonrisa- ¿Qué tal la cena con los gemelos?

-Silenciosa. Si quitamos que un poco más, Saga, tuvo que forzar a sus aprendices para que comieran las verduras.-una divertida sonrisa se formó en los labios del rubio.- no es una persona agresiva, tampoco lo es Kanon… Pareciera que todo lo tienen cuidadosamente pensado.

-Eso parece…

-¿Por qué ese tono?-Defteros dirigió una desconfiada mirada a su único y mejor amigo.

-¿Qué tono?

-Ese que usas cuando sabes algo y no quieres decirme que.

-Digamos, que tuve una curiosa charla con una amazona, ella me dio otra perspectiva de los actuales guardianes.

-Por qué sospecho, que no me dirás nada al respecto.

-Es mejor, que no lo sepas…-informo Asmita, con su tono afable de voz- dado que creo que me equivoque al hablar con ella. Hubiera sido mejor que siguiera ignorando esa información, pero supongo que puedo ayudar al resto… No directamente.

-¿Eso qué quiere decir?

-Digamos, que Cronos no nos trajo porque si a este preciso momento de este siglo…

-¿Sucedió algo antes?

-Sí. Si hubiéramos venido cuatro años antes, en este tiempo, nos hubiéramos encontrado con el apogeo de la guerra.

-¿Qué guerra?-Defteros miro alarmado a su amigo- ¿Hablas de la guerra contra Hades?

- Hubo una guerra civil, entre caballeros… Es lo único que puedo decirte, Defteros. Y si te lo cuento, es porque sé que serás discreto con el asunto.

-Lo seré…-informo el gemelo- cambiando de tema… ¿Qué crees que esté haciendo Shaka fuera de las doce casas?

-¿Te respondo honestamente…?

-Sí, estaría muy agradecido si eres honesto-como siempre.

-Tengo mucho sueño para ponérmelo a averiguar…-informo el rubio mientras se metía bajo las sabanas y se cubría hasta la cabeza- buenas noches Def.-escucho un ruidito provenir de Defteros- ¿de qué te ríes?

-No me estoy riendo.-informo el otro, si Asmita pudiera verle. Notaria la sonrisa divertida en su rostro, dado que trataba de reprimir la risa que se colaba entre sus dientes...

-Me doy cuenta, que estas reprimiendo la risa.

-Es que cuando quieres, eres muy gracioso…-Defteros salió de la habitación, ahogando la risa. Para no despertar al aprendiz de Shaka.

-Pero si yo no quería ser gracioso...-admitió el confundido rubio, para luego cerrar los ojos-Solo estaba siendo sincero... me pregunto que estará haciendo Shaka…

_Bosques._

- Así que… ¿quieres que hable con los del siglo XVIII? De nuevo

-Correcto.

-No son tontos, pueden sospechar que algo pasa…

-Lo sé.

-Shaka…

-Kali, no te pido que te expongas. Tú sabes usar la palabra, mejor que ninguna otra persona.

-Shaka, no me endulces el oído-la morena se detuvo, al mismo tiempo que el caballero dorado se detenía a su lado.- no deberíamos de interferir, deberían aprender por si mismos… Que hay cosas que valen mucho más que el orgullo o los perjuicios.

-Tienes razón, pero…-tomo con cuidado el mentón de la chica- hay veces, que se debe ayudar para que los ojos sean abiertos…

-Me deberás una muy grande.-sentencio la chica, el caballero dorado asintió ante esas palabras.

-Acércate, está comenzando a hacer frio.-informo, mientras pasaba uno de sus brazos por encima de los hombros de la joven y le cubría con su capa de paso.

-Tú no me quieres cerca por el frio…-notifico la chica, mientras se dejaba abrazar por el rubio.

-Para ser una sabia, eres muy mal pensada…-informo Shaka, con una sonrisita.

_Prisiones._

Tenía que hacer las rondas, como todas las noches, por las celdas que había en la prisión del santuario. No había día en la semana, que no hubiera una celda sin ocupar. Siempre había alguien en alguna celda… Al llegar a las celdas del sexto piso, las que eran reservadas para los dorados traviesos, se encontró con que una de estas estaba ocupada. A simple vista descubrió, que el habitante temporal de la celda estaba sentado en el suelo y el frio que predominaba en la habitación le hizo compadecerse de él. Se acercó a un baúl que se hallaba al final del corredor y saco una manta, para luego dirigirse hacia la celda.

Con sumo cuidado le abrió, evitando hacer ruido. Por la silueta, solo podía de tratarse de dos personas, aunque con la cabeza escondida entre los brazos le era imposible asegurar que guardián era. Se arrodillo frente a la figura, que claramente se había quedado dormida abrazando sus piernas y usando sus brazos de almohadas. Cuando se acercó un poco más, con la intensión de cubrirle con la manta, una poderosa mano se cerró alrededor de su cuello y unos intensos jades se posaron en sus ojos. El agarre no flaqueo de inmediato, pero la joven no movió un solo musculo hasta que el agresor noto lo que ella aun sujetaba en sus manos.

Aspros regreso su mirada al rostro de la amazona, quien claramente había ingresado a la celda con la única intensión de cubrirle con una manta. Ese rostro, había visto ese rostro antes.

-¿Diana?-el nombre salió como un susurro de sus labios, apenas fue una palabra audible, mientras el agarre se aflojaba del cuello de la chica y el dorso de la mano acudía a acariciar la mejilla de la joven- eres Diana.-la chica tomo la áspera mano del gemelo y le aparto de su rostro. Dejando al caballero un tanto desconcertado.

-Me confundes con otra persona, perdone por asustarle. –La chica dejo la manta a un lado y se reincorporo.- está haciendo frio, le dejo la manta. Por si gusta acobijarse con ella.-la amazona, envuelta en una capa color tierra, salió de la celda y luego abandono el pasillo. Para continuar con su ronda.

-Era Diana…-murmuro Aspros mientras con una mano tomaba la manta y se envolvía en ella- sus ojos, su rostro, su voz… Era ella. Solo tiene el cabello corto, pero era Diana…-cerro los ojos y dejo libre un suspiro- debería de haberlo supuesto, estamos en otro siglo… -Diana de Liebre, en este siglo, estás viva… pensó con nostalgia.

_Coliseo, pasado el mediodía._

Luego de cumplidas las 24 horas de castigo, Aspros volvió junto a sus camaradas. Quienes se habían puesto de acuerdo, en el hecho de no mencionar que Saga (aparentemente) fue un avatar.

-Pareces muy relajado…-comento Manigoldo, mientras volvía de entrenar con Kardia- si encerrarte un par de horas ayuda a que bajes lo ánimos… le diré a mi maestro.-Por alguna extraña razón, Aspros no replico a las palabras burlonas que le dedico el Cáncer- ¿Aspros? ¿Por qué no me replicas?-Algunos siguieron, con la mirada, el trayecto que realizaba la de Aspros.

-Es del siglo XX…-les recordó Degel, a sus camaradas.- no podemos…

-No podemos tocar, pero si mirar.-informo burlón Kardia, en eso uno de los gemelos se acercó a la joven que supervisaba el entrenamiento de dos niñas.

Fue solo algo mínimo, tal vez un error de su visión por la distancia… En realidad no importaba que fuera, solo le importaba que por dentro provocaba que ardiera en celos.

-¡Saga!-les llego el grito del otro gemelo, quien esperaba con los aprendices. Vieron que Saga, intercambiaba un par de palabras con la amazona de corta cabellera celeste y luego se alejaba. Vieron que cuando se acercó lo suficiente a Kanon, este le decía algo y como respuesta se ganaba un puñetazo, del mayor, en uno de los brazos. Vieron que la chica se retiraba en compañía de las aprendices.

-Aspros…-Sísifo llamo a su camarada con sutileza, recibiendo una mirada que destilaba la más profunda rabia.- ¿estás bien?

-Sí.-fue la seca respuesta del gemelo mayor. Algunos miraron a Defteros, quien simplemente se encogió de hombros, al carecer de respuesta ante el curioso hecho.

_Al otro extremo del coliseo._

-¿Tuvimos la misma idea?

-Supongo que si…-comento el otro- pero es muy arriesgado, Saga, es capaz de colgarnos…

-Vamos pez…-la sonrisa burlona se amplió- nosotros solo seremos espectadores…

-¿Estás seguro? Los chicos son muy celosos… muy…

-...territoriales cuando se trata de sus parejas.-concluyo su interlocutor.- Saga, es el más celoso…

-Después de Milo… Que no se te olvide, lo que le paso al último que Milo atrapo mirando a Shaina…

-Sí, lo se… -la sonrisa se amplió aún más.- no sé por qué… pero me dio la sensación que, Shaina, se sintió alagada por los celos de Milo.

-Muchas mujeres, se sienten alagadas si "su hombre" pelea por ellas…

-¿Qué te parece si ponemos a prueba tu hipótesis?

-Es arriesgada, pero adelante. Siempre y cuando no quedemos expuestos…

-Tenemos que localizar a las chicas…

-No sé si sea prudente incluir a las novias de Shura y Aioros…-informo el otro haciendo una mueca de duda- Nunca les vimos con ataques de celos…

-¿No quieres saber cómo reaccionan esos dos ante los celos?

-¿Te gusta jugar con fuego Ángelo?-Afrodita miro a su amigo- te vas a quemar…

-Vamos, pez, esta vez sola… Los chicos no se tienen por qué enterar.-Ángelo amplio su sonrisa burlesca.- es solo para poner a prueba tu hipótesis…

-A Shaka y Kali les caerá de patada…-apunto el de cabello celeste.

-Creo que debemos empezar por ellos… Vamos…-Ángelo comenzó a caminar, seguido de Afrodita. Quien ya mentalmente se había puesto a confeccionar su última voluntad y testamento.

_Comedor. Hora del almuerzo._

Lo primero que vieron apenas entraron al comedor, fue a los caballeros del siglo XX riéndose con ganas. También se encontraron que Shion y Dohko contenían la risa. A más de uno le apareció un interrogante en su cabeza.

-A ver...-Vieron que Dohko ponía cara pensativa.- veamos... ¿Whisky?

-Radamanthys.-dijeron todos al unísono, todos estallaron en risas al ver su respuesta colectiva.

-Raro-pregunto Shion.

-Phantasos.-dijeron todos al unísono, para luego estallar en risas. El Cid y Sísifo se miraron, dado que ninguno entendía de qué hablaban.

-Desequilibrado.

-Minos.

-Urraca.

-Aiakos.-dijeron todo al unísono. Sisifo y Regulus se miraron, dado que no entendían cuál era la razón de asociar al espectro con una urraca.

-¿Que están haciendo?-pregunto al fin Asmita, que no entendía de que hablaban.

-Asociación libre...-informo Shion- decimos una palabra y ellos dicen lo primero que se les viene a la cabeza.

-¿Enserio?-Aspros miro a los otros, que seguían comiendo.- ¿Bruja?

-SUEGRA-dijeron casi todos, dados que algunos se quedaron pensando.

-¿Por qué suegra?-Se aventuró a preguntar Degel.

-Si conocieras a mi suegra, lo entenderías…-informo Ángelo, mientras se llevaba el tenedor a la boca. Vieron que Shion anotaba algo en una planilla.

-Esa sí que es una bruja…- Escucharon que mascullaba alguno de los chicos.

-Así que… asocian una palabra con algo de ustedes…-dedujo Degel.- ¿Libro?

-Camus.-respondieron todos, menos el caballero de Acuario que se hallaba bebiendo de su copa.

-¿Puedo?-pregunto el alegre Regulus, quería saber que respondían.

-Y por qué no…-Shion le indico que podía realizar la pregunta.

-Eh… a ver…

-Si te tardas tanto, se hará la hora de volver a entrenar…-informo Ángelo, burlón.- di lo primero que se te pase por la cabeza.

-Hijo

-Premio-escucho que decía Aioria, los otros asociaron la palabra con otras cosas. Era su respuesta la única que le importaba oír.

-Tienes...-Comenzó Sísifo.

-No, solo uno de los aquí sentados tiene hijo.-Comento Aioria, mientras agarraba un poco de pan- Y es la persona, que menos se imaginan…-Todos se quedaron pensando, dado que a muchos de los ahí sentados, no les veían como padres potenciales.

_Montaña._

-¿Por qué nos reunimos aquí?-pregunto Regulus, mientras se sentaban en posición de Loto.

-Por que dudo, que sea prudente, reunirnos en otro lado…-Informo Aspros mientras miraba a sus camaradas. Por alguna razón, ninguno se había mostrado en contra de su sugerencia de reunirse en un lugar alejado.

-Por un lado… tenemos "las bromas" hacia los espectros y un dios del sueño…-comenzó Sísifo- y por otro el silencio que muestra Dohko y Shion con respecto a Saga y Kanon…

- No lo tomen a mal… sé que soy el más pequeño y el "inexperto" de la orden.-comenzó Regulus- pero… No deberíamos, investigar que paso en esta era…-los mayores le miraron- No nos corresponde, por algo no quieren que leamos los libros de este siglo…

-Regulus…-comenzó Sísifo.

-Quien diga que la juventud no es sabía-informo una sutil voz de mujer, interrumpiendo a Sísifo- ha de ser un mentiroso- Cuando alzaron la mirada, se encontraron con una amazona de cabellera negra y ojos café.- escuchar la voz de los jóvenes, no ah de matarles…-comento sutilmente, estaba parada al borde de un pequeño peñasco y les miraba con una expresión sumamente armoniosa.- Por algo, los dioses, les dieron voz…

-No pensé que te volveríamos a ver…-comento Hasgart, mientras le sonreía amablemente.- Consideré que estabas siempre con los ojos cerrados.

-Dejarse guiar, por las primeras impresiones… Suele ser el gran error de los hombres.-Informo, antes de sentarse en el peñasco.- Pueden meterse en problemas, si Shion se entera…-Eso era algo, que todos tenían presentes.

-Disculpa, pero no recuerdo tu nombre-informo Asmita sutilmente.

-No lo recuerdas, porque nunca me lo preguntaron…

-¿De dónde le conocen?-inquirió Defteros, mientras observaba con cierta desconfianza a la amazona.

-Tuvimos una agradable charla, el domingo por la tarde.-Informo Hasgart.- es una joven muy simpática y elocuente, si se me permite los halagos.

-Son permitidos y aceptados con gusto.-informo la pelinegra.- Deberían escuchar al niño. Hasta el momento, ha sido el más sabio.

-¿Quién eres?-Degel le observo con desconfianza.

-Me llamo Kali de Vulpécula.-informo la joven, mientras posaba sus ojos ligeramente café en el francés- soy una sabia de los bosques.

-El brazo no bélico del ejercito-murmuro Degel por lo bajo.- Pensé que no salían de su refugio…

-Rumores, algunos ciertos otros falsos.-replico la chica- pero a fin de cuentas, los rumores, son solo palabras a las que se les da peso…

-Nos vigilabas-gruño Aspros.

-No.-La joven poso sus ojos en ellos- No lo hacía. Vine aquí, a meditar tranquila… Ustedes, y sus palabras, me interrumpieron.

-Disculpa, entonces-comenzó Hasgart- Supongo que le informaras a Shion…

-Si ustedes dejan de hablar de este tiempo, no veo la necesidad de que todos ustedes terminen en las prisiones.-más de uno paso saliva.- solo podría alegar, a favor del muchacho-Todos miraron a Regulus y luego a la chica- dado que es el único que ha demostrado, algo de respeto, a la regla que se les fue impuesta.

-Supongo, que tenemos que acatarnos a la regla…-gruño Kardia, por lo bajo. La chica le miro y asintió.- ¿me escuchaste?

-Los zorros, tienen las orejas largas…-comento la chica.- ¿sucede algo?-miro a Manigoldo.- me has estado mirando fijo y no has dicho nada…

-¿Todas las amazonas de este siglo son tan guapas?-Pregunto, ligeramente burlón. Logrando que a la chica se le tiñeran las mejillas de un pequeño carmín.

-Más que cangrejo, deberías ser un lobo-espetó suavemente, antes de levantarse y alejarse de los caballeros del siglo XVIII.

-No me respondió…-Manigoldo hizo una pequeña mueca.

-¿Tienes que ser siempre tan descortés?-le pregunto El Cid, mientras le observaba de reojo- ten respeto…

-Fui amigable…-los otros pusieron los ojos en blanco y comenzaron a irse. No querían tener la experiencia de Aspros, en otras palabras, no querían ir a prisión.

_Fosa de agua, cercanías del Coliseo._

¿Diana? Fue lo primero que paso por la mente de Aspros apenas vio a la chica, que bebía agua en el poso.

-Aspros…-La voz de Sísifo le trajo a la realidad. Cortando a todas las líneas de pensamiento que comenzaron a surgir apenas vio a la chica.- ¿sucede algo?-pregunto luego de observar a la chica.

-Es… la reencarnación de una vieja amiga…

-¿Acaso tienes corazón?-pregunto burlón Kardia, ganándose la mirada asesina de Defteros y Aspros.- solo era una broma…

-Por qué no le vas a hablar…-Sísifo le dio un leve empujón- solo le saludas y listo…

-No estamos en el siglo XVIII…-gruño el gemelo mayor.

-Intercambiar un par de palabras, no hace ningún daño-informo sutilmente Asmita- no alterara en nada a tu vida…-Aspros dejo salir el aire de sus pulmones y miro a la chica.

-Nada pierdes-le puntualizo su hermano.

_En unos pilares cercanos._

-¿50?-pregunto Afrodita.

-Que sean 100…-dijo Ángelo, mientras se tomaban de las manos para cerrar el trato.

_Fosa de agua, cercanías del Coliseo._

-Disculpa…-La chica se dio vuelta y le tendió la taza, creyendo que era eso lo que quería el extraño.-No, gracias, no se me apetece… Quiero hacerte una pregunta.

-Sorry, do not understand. Did not talk Greek-Le respondió la joven, dejando desconcertado al caballero. Afrodita y Ángelo se acercaban, con la intensión de ir con los del siglo XVIII, tuvieron que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no estallar en risas.

-¿No hablas griego?-Los del siglo XVIII, vieron que los otros dos contenían la risa y entrecerraron los ojos. Solo Aspros, que les daba la espalda, no lo noto.- Do you I can ask a question?

-Lo siento, no hablo ingles…-le replico la chica, en un perfecto griego, antes de alejarse de él. Dejando a Aspros de piedra, Afrodita y Ángelo estaban que no contenían la risa.

-Vaya… eres descortés-gruño Aspros.- debí de suponerlo de una mujer de este siglo…-Ángelo y Afrodita dejaron de ahogar sus risas y miraron molesto al caballero de Géminis.

-¿Disculpa?-la chica entrecerró los ojos- pero no soy yo, quien toma del cuello a quienes le van a dar una manta…

-Si no te acercaras como si fueras a atacarme…

-¿Quién te iría a atacar en una celda?-pregunto sardónica- tengo que dejarme de juntar con mi cuñado, se me pega lo sardónico…-comento mientras se acercaba a Ángelo y Afrodita- ¿Ustedes dos de que se reían?

-De cómo le respondiste…-informo Ángelo- que carácter Luna… Te hacia más tranquila…

-¿Te llamas Luna?-pregunto Aspros, que sentía como la rabia de golpe le descendía- en tu anterior vida… te llamaste Diana…

-Y en esta vida, es mi esposa. Así que mantente alejado de ella-gruño una áspera voz a sus espaldas. Todos los del siglo XVIII se quedaron de piedra, ante esa información- ¿Quedo claro?-pregunto Saga, mientras apretaba los dientes.

-¿Es una broma?-pregunto Aspros, ardiendo de celos. Primero, tiene una relación envidiable con su hermano. Segundo, todos sus compañeros le tienen estima. Tercero, está casado con la reencarnación de la mujer que una vez amo. Ya era el colmo de su paciencia.- TÚ casado con ella…-Saga se acercó a la chica, quien enseguida entendió las intenciones del caballero, y la beso en los labios. Aspros apretó los dientes y el rechinido se escuchó.

-Esto no es nada bueno…-dedujo Sísifo- esto es muy malo…

_Salón patriarcal, dos horas después._

Por un lado: Saga con el labio partido y una mirada absolutamente llena de cólera.

Por el otro lado: Aspros que le miraba con todas las intenciones de asesinarlo.

Y al frente: Shion con una cara de MUY POCOS AMIGOS.

-Nunca creí, que Saga, se llegara a pelear con alguien… Por mi-le susurro a la chica, dado que era uno de los testigos debía estar presente, a Afrodita.

-Luna…-Afrodita le miro de reojo- Cualquier hombre, que este enamorado, es capaz de pelear por quien es la ladrona de sus suspiros…

-Ustedes dos callados-ordeno Shion, en un tono absolutamente serio. Aspros y Saga, de rodillas frente a él, se quedaron tiesos. Los del siglo XX, que deberían estar presentes fueran testigos o no, se tensaron visiblemente. Ese tono de voz, era un presagio de los malos y los del siglo XVIII comenzaron a notarlo.-Saga… estoy muy decepcionado de ti, podría esperar ese comportamiento de cualquier otro guerrero, pero de lo consideraba imposible.-El gemelo miro fiero a Aspros, de reojo, quien tuvo la sutileza de sostenerle la mirada.

-¿Es malo todo esto?-susurro Regulus, a Aioria, quien estaba parado frente a él y dándole la espalda.

-Muy malo, Regulus. Calla o estaremos en problemas.

-Shion…-comenzó Asmita.

-Cuando quiera la opinión o el testimonio, de alguno de ustedes, se los pediré Asmita de Virgo.-informo fríamente Shion, helando al caballero del siglo XVIII.- de momento, guarda silencio como el resto y no te saltes el protocolo.

-Sí, su ilustrísima.-replico el rubio, completamente desconociendo a su amigo.

-Saga.-el caballero levanto la mirada al escuchar su nombre.- Siendo uno, de comportamiento ejemplar de la orden y conociendo el reglamento… Has de saber cuál es el castigo por pelear con un par…

-Destierro.-informo Saga, en un tono sereno. Al oír esas palabras, Aspros y todos los del siglo XVIII se tensaron.

-¿Destierro?-Aspros miro preocupado a Shion.- No, es destierro… el castigo es otro…

-En el siglo XX, si.-Shion poso sus fríos amatistas en Aspros- y si no te ordeno lo contrario, mantente callado. La modificación del código de castigos, la hizo Athena… ¿Acaso quieres ir contra las decisiones de ella?

-No, pero…

-Aspros, mantente callado.-ordeno Shion- hablaras cuando te lo ordene.-El caballero apretó los labios, menudo lio había provocado por meterle un puñetazo a Saga. Había comenzado, con una "ligera" discusión y había terminado con un puñetazo y un labio partido. – Sísifo, pasa al frente.-el sagitariano se tensó y avanzo hasta ponerse de rodillas, dos pasos atrás de los gemelos.- ¿Saga respondió a la agresión?

-No.-respondió Sísifo, temiendo estar poniéndole la soga al cuello a Saga.

-48 horas cada uno.-informo Shion en un tono helado.- Kanon, hazte cargo de los aprendices de tu hermano…

-Sí, su ilustrísima.-todos vieron como Saga se relajaba, lo mismo Aspros.

-Patriarca…-Shion se detuvo al escuchar la voz de Regulus y los susurros de los otros pidiéndole que se quedara callado. Se dio vuelta y poso su helada mirada en Regulus, quien comenzó a arrepentirse de haber abierto la boca.

-Habla, Regulus de Leo.-ordeno Shion, más de uno se tensó.

-¿Por qué el castigo es menor?

-Saga es el caballero de Géminis, en esta era, si hubiera respondido a la agresión. Su castigo seria el destierro.-informo Shion, en un tono sumamente frio y distante- Seré compasivo y tiendo a entender las causas. Pero reglas, son reglas y están hechas para cumplirse.-Cuando Shion se retiró, Saga espero unos minutos y le metió un puñetazo en el estómago a Aspros. Quien cayó de rodillas, ante la sorprendida mirada de todos.

-Eso, es por hacer que casi me cueste el puesto.-le gruño el gemelo, antes de acercarse a su esposa y besarle.- nos vemos en 48 horas…

-Vigilo las celdas…-informo la chica- me encargo de la contención Psicológica…-comento, mientras se retiraba en compañía de Saga, quien le había dejado su armadura a Kanon.

-Sude frio.-Informo Aspros, mientras se acercaba a sus pares- pensé que le desterraban…

-Gracias, por intentar defender a mi hermano-informo Kanon, mientras cerraba los ojos- supongo, que puedo llevarte algo de comer… Andando. Tienes que estar encerrado.

-¿Por qué la comida?-pregunto Sísifo, mientras veía como Aspros iba tras Kanon.

-Cuando te dan 48 horas…-comenzó Aioros- Ni comida ni bebida…

-Pero…-comenzó Degel, dado que eso no estaba en el código de castigos del siglo XVIII.

-Muchas cosas cambiaron…-Informo Shura, antes de salir junto a sus camaradas- es un mundo libre, todo está en constante cambio.

-Que profundo pensamiento…-comento burlón Manigoldo. Quien trataba de digerir lo serio, y estricto, que se había mostrado Shion.

_Casa de Piscis, esa misma noche._

-Aquí tienes…-Afrodita le dio un billete de 100 a Ángelo.- ¿Qué pareja sigue?

-La misma que, habíamos dicho, al principio-informo su amigo socarrón- es una pena que Saga se adelantara, quería que fuera la frutilla del postre.

-¿Crees que interfiera en lo que ellos tienen que aprender?

-No lo creo-Ángelo miro a su amigo- Aspros, por unos breves minutos pensó en alguien más que no sea sí mismo. Estaba dispuesto a hablar, con Shion, para que no desterrara a Saga.

-Buen punto.

_Continuara…_


	7. Benditas tradiciones y líos generales

_Dado que no tienes cuenta, te responderé por aquí Danielle C._

_Ante tu comentario: _

_Hola me encanta tu fic me parece muy original y entretenido, pienso (ya entendiendo tu idea) que es muy noble lo que tratan de hacer los del siglo XX por los del siglo XVIII, en cierta forma esta última actualización me sorprendió, digo hay muchos cambios, un poco incongruente eso de que estén casados como que no me cabe, porque pienso no va con la idea original de la serie, de su juramento y bla bla toda la cosa, pero respeto tus gustos y elecciones como autora, en fin aun así me gusta, la cuestión a la que viene todo esto (con mucho respeto de ante mano) es que siento que el oc de luna, es como muy personal , es decir tiene mucha de tu personalidad (según como escribe una persona, se puede detectar mucho como es y su carácter, por eso lo digo, porque no te conozco personalmente) entonces, me gustaría me aclararas esa duda, porque esa es la impresión que me das, de que eres tu reflejada en el personaje (todo esto como te digo sin ánimos de ofender, ni de formar drama) mi más sinceras felicitaciones, por como escribes, lo haces de una manera excelente e impecable, algo que no veía hace mucho, un saludo y te sigo leyendo en una nueva actualización._

_Mi respuesta:_

_El Oc, Luna, no tiene nada que ver con mi carácter original (Mi seudónimo, es la combinación de los nombres dos viejas mascotas xD. Mi nombre real, comienza con N y mi apellido igual. Hago la aclaración por si creías que por ahí estaba la relación). El carácter de ese personaje fue inspirado en mi mejor amiga, quien tiene esos arranques de locura cada tanto. Segundo detalle: la Oc, de mi creación, que tiene más de mi carácter es Miah de Escorpio (Cuestiones del destino). _

_En cuanto a tu comentario respecto a lo de casarse o no:_

_Los caballeros aman a Athena, pero no desde el punto de vista de amor físico o fraternal (pareja). Sino que deben de amarla en forma espiritual, según la interpretación que yo hago del concepto de amar que da la serie. _

_Por lo cual, no considero fuera de la serie original la posibilidad de que se casen. Un ejemplo, para fundamentar mis palabras, es Shiryu en Saint Seiya omega._

_Agradezco los halagos que colocaste al final y al comienzo de tu comentario. Cualquier duda, pregunta. No muerdo a la hora de responder._

_Lobunaluna._

* * *

_**Benditas tradiciones y líos generales.**_

Kardia caminaba por Escorpio, sin rumbo fijo. Decidió ir a hacerle unas preguntas a Milo, tenía sus dudas con respecto a unas partes del nuevo código y reglamento de castigos. Tal vez robar un libro, o molestar a Degel, significara destierro también. Al pasar por la sala, encontró al pequeño aprendiz de piel oscura armando edificios con bloques de madera. Parpadeo un par de veces y continúo su camino. Necesitaba al maestro, no al discípulo.

_Habitación de Milo._

Kardia entro al cuarto de Milo, el caballero no estaba a la vista, pero si estaba a la vista la ropa que este planeaba colocarse luego de la ducha que claramente se estaba dando.

-Milo.

-¿Qué?

-¿Puedo hacerte unas preguntas?

-Eh… si…-escucho que respondía el otro desde el baño.- Supongo que sí. Solo te pido, que no husmees en mis cosas.

-No te preocupes...-Respondió Kardia mientras habría uno de los cajones de la cómoda de Milo- …no lo hare.

-¿Qué quieres saber?-le llego la pregunta de Milo, acompañada del ruido de la ducha.

-De los castigos…-informo mientras movía ligeramente las prendas del cajón. Todas tenían un ligero aroma a vainilla y alguna otra flor aromática. Cerró el cajón.

-¿Alguno en especial?-replico Milo, mientras pasaba el jabón por su musculoso cuerpo.

-¿Qué pasa si molesto a Degel?-pregunto mientras se sentaba en la cama de Milo y abría el cajón de la mesita de luz del lado derecho.

-mmm… lo mismo que me pasa a mí, si molesto a Camus.

-¿Y eso que sería?- Miro una especie de pomo, que tenía el rotulo de lubricante. Siguió husmeando en el cajón y saco una tira de envoltorios brillantes y cuadrados. Leyó lo que decía.

_ Profilácticos con sabor a frutilla._

-Pues… todo depende de si Camus me acusa o no.-le llego la respuesta de Milo, mientras él volvía a guardar la tira de esa cosa rara llamada profilácticos con sabor a frutilla. Movió un poco más las cosas en el cajón, había otros de esos profilácticos.

-¿Qué pasa si te acusa?-pregunto, mientras sacaba del cajón un par de esposas y las miraba algo perdido. ¿Para qué querrá esposas?

-Eh… depende.

-¿De qué?-pregunto, distraído, mientras se encontraba con una edición de "Mi primer Kama Sutra ilustrado". En su interior había una dedicatoria.

_Feliz cumpleaños, bicho mugroso, ya tienes 15 ya es hora que te hagas hombre._

_Mascara Mortal._

Los ojos de Kardia se abrieron de par en par, al ver las escenas dibujadas. Vaya, si no somos tan distintos… pensó para sí.

-De cuanto exagere Camus o de que me pida para guardar silencio y no exagerar.

-¿Camus exagera?-pregunto, mientras husmeaba en el cajón de la mesa de noche del lado izquierdo. Ya había visto más de la cuenta en el cajón del lado derecho.

-Sí, tendría que ser actor.-informo Milo, mientras esparcía el acondicionador por sus endemoniadas puntas.- le sale muy bien lo de exagerar, porque todos le creen.

-¿Se mantiene serio mientras habla?-pregunto mientras encontraba otra tira, de profilácticos, solo que estos eran de sabor banana.

-Aja, por lo tanto no puedo probar mi inocencia…

-¿Cuál es el castigo que te dan?-pregunto, mientras observaba una foto de Shaina en un sexy conjunto violeta y otra de Shaina durmiendo, en pijama, con todo el pelo desordenado. Todo depende de la perspectiva, se dijo para si Kardia. Aunque siendo honestos… con su propia conciencia-aguante el violeta…-murmuro por lo bajo.

-¿Lo mínimo?-le llego la pregunta.

-Lo mínimo… ¿qué?-pregunto volviendo a la realidad.

-Lo mínimo, que me han dado, por molestar a Camus.

-Sí.

-24 horas.-informo Milo, mientras se enjuagaba el pelo y, sin saberlo, Kardia regresaba las fotos a sus lugares.

-¿Y el mayor tiempo?-pregunto, mientras se acercaba a la biblioteca personal de Milo.

-Un mes completo.

-¿QUÉ?-Kardia se quedó sorprendido, para luego volver su vista a los libros. El primer libro, contando desde la izquierda, era Los tres cerditos y el último: La vida sexual de un dios. Tomo este último libro y vio que la autora era una tal Venus Acidalia- Venus Acidalia… pero ese es…-Tubo que ahogar la risa, al darse cuenta de que quien había escrito el libro, posiblemente, fuera la diosa Afrodita en persona. –Degel me matara, si se entera que se algo…-aunque seguramente se quién es, por que el me lo habrá dicho en algún momento.

-Kardia…- Milo salió del cuarto de baño con una toalla rodeando su cintura- te dije que no tocaras mis cosas.

-¿Lo escribió la diosa Afrodita?-pregunto Kardia, mientras le mostraba el libro de tapas negras y lomo con letras rojas.

-Eh… promete no decir nada-Los ojos turquesas de Kardia se abrieron de par en par- Lo escribió, la diosa Afrodita, en un momento de aburrimiento.

-¿En serio?-Kardia abrió el libro y se encontró con una dedicatoria.

_Feliz cumpleaños._

_Espero, sinceramente, que madures este año. xD _

_Camus._

-Sí, ahora dámelo.-Milo se lo quito.

-¿Te lo regalo Camus?-pregunto el caballero del siglo XVIII terriblemente perdido, dado que Degel ni en broma ponía sus manos en un libro de esa temática.

-Es uno de los métodos, que usa Camus, para hacer que lea.-comento, mientras colocaba el libro en su lugar.- Camus, me regala tres libros al año…

-¿Tres?-Kardia miro la estantería, los libros sin duda relataban el crecimiento de Milo. Comenzando con los infantiles y terminando en los adultos.- Por que tres.

-Día del amigo, mi cumpleaños y navidad.-informo Milo, mientras acariciaba distraídamente las tapas de los libros.- es una tradición, nuestra, la comenzó él cuando éramos niños. Los tres cerditos, me lo regalo para él día del amigo… Cuando tenía siete años. –Saco el libro y le abrió, en la primera hoja con caligrafía infantil y varios colores estaba escrito:

_**FELIZ DÍA MILO. **_

_**QUE SEAMOS AMIGOS POR SIEMPRE. **_

_**CAMUS.**_

-Degel, me ha regalado libros. Pero jamás los eh leído.-informo Kardia.

-Yo los leo, a pesar que hay veces que la temática me aburría.-comento Milo, con una ligera sonrisa infantil- los leía, y los leo, porque sé que Camus se tomó su tiempo en elegir el libro. Es como una muestra de respeto hacia la amistad que tengo con él. No me moriré por leer un libro, que me parece aburrido, más si ese libro me lo dio mi mejor amigo.

-Yo nunca pensé así…-Kardia miro la estantería de libros.- solo pensé… que Degel tomaba un libro, lo envolvía, y me lo regalaba.

-Supongo, que Degel elegía ese libro, por una razón.-Milo miro a los ojos a Kardia- si no es mucha molestia, quiero vestirme.

-¿Eh?-En eso noto que Milo estaba casi desnudo- por supuesto-sonrió con burla y se retiró del cuarto.- Pero maldito condenado… con semejante cuerpo… como no va a tener semejante manjar…

_Casa de Géminis._

-Haber… te lo repetiré una sola vez. Por lo tanto espero que lo entiendas.-Defteros miro lo que le tendía Kanon.- Tapa roja, Saga. Tapa azul, Aspros.

-¿Qué le pusiste a la comida de mi hermano?-pregunto el caballero con algo de desconfianza.

-Nada, Saga es alérgico a la mermelada de durazno. –Indico el de tapa azul- y a tu hermano le hice emparedados con mermelada de durazno.

-¿Qué pasa si Saga come mermelada de durazno?

-Se brota como los mejores y le da picazón.-Defteros asintió, mientras tomaba los dos contenedores con emparedados- si le mando algo más elaborado, corro el riesgo que alguien los pille. Apúrate, que en 10 minutos hay cambio de guardia.-El gemelo del siglo XVIII se fue a paso veloz de Géminis- SASHA. SACHA.-llamo cuando sintió a Defteros los suficientemente lejos.

-Sí, maestro-dijeron el par de criaturas apenes aparecieron presurosos.

-Están a mi cargo, por 48 horas.

-¿Y eso cuánto es?-pregunto el pequeño Sasha.

-Dos días.-informo Kanon- ya conocen las reglas.

-Sí, maestro Kanon-dijeron las dos criaturas al unísono.

-Pueden retirarse. Voy a preparar algo para comer.

-Maestro Kanon.-Sacha miro atentamente al mayor.-podemos…-comenzó tímidamente.

-¿Podemos…?-Una sonrisa se presentó en los labios, de Kanon, cuando escucho la propuesta.

_Afueras de las prisiones._

Defteros se detuvo para esperar que se produjeran los tres minutos en que no había una guardia en la puerta. Miro los dos contenedores de comida… Eh hizo memoria de lo dicho por Kanon: "Se brota como los mejores y le da picazón".

_Celdas del quinto piso._

Saga estaba haciendo rebotar una pelotita contra la pared, realmente, estar encerrado no era lo mejor del mundo. Como no querían que estuviera cerca de Aspros, dado que la idea era que estuviera aislado de todos, lo habían encerrado en una celda de seguridad intermedia. Escucho el ruido de pasos y escondió la pequeña pelotita. No quería que le quitaran, una de las pocas cosas que le deja la cordura intacta.

-¿Defteros?-el joven se paró y miro al gemelo del siglo XVIII.

-Tu hermano, te manda emparedados.-informo, mientras le pasaba el contenedor de tapa roja.- ¿Mi hermano?

-En el piso siguiente. Dile a Kanon, de mi parte, gracias.

-Se lo diré-informo, mientras se alejaba de la celda de Saga y tomaba rumbo hacia las escaleras.

_Celdas del sexto piso._

Aspros se quedó pasmado, por causa de lo que Defteros le acababa de decir.

-Cambiaste…

-Solo uno.

-Pero…

-No le matara, tener un poco de comezón-informo el menor con una sonrisa ladina- y brotarse un poco. Además, para que no sospeche… solo una de las caras del emparedado tiene durazno… la otra es de lo que sea que le haya preparado Kanon.

_Celdas del quinto piso._

-Que gusto raro…-el joven miro su emparedado y luego le dio un mordisco, quería sacarse la duda y saber de qué era- Uno… es Melón… pero el otro…

_Celdas del sexto piso._

-Defteros.-Aspros le miro serio- es raro, que te comportes así. Tú no eres así. No eres malicioso ni nada semejante.

-Te estuvieron gastando bromas-le dedico una mirada helada- ¿qué hay de malo que le devuelva una?

-Apúrate a volver, antes que se den cuenta-le tendió de vuelta el contenedor, luego de agarrarse los emparedados.- puedes tener problemas.-se apresuro a decir, cuando entendió las razones de su hermano.

-Nos vemos… en algún momento-informo Defteros, para luego ir hacia las escaleras y recoger de paso el contenedor de Saga. Quien extrañamente, al rato, comenzó a sentir picazón en varias zonas de su cuerpo.

_Sala, Casa de Géminis._

Defteros entro a la sala y los potes cayeron de sus manos. Alguien, al parecer cierto par de gemelos de cabellera alba, había montado un fuerte en mitad de la sala (con sábanas, sillas y sillones). El gemelo sintió que le temblaba la ceja, la imagen era completamente fuera de lugar. Era intolerable, no podía permitirse semejante desorden… ¿O sí? Se acercó a la entrada de la carpa y se agacho para mirar adentro de esta. Sus ojos por poco y salen de sus orbitas.

Kanon, Milo, Kardia (Sí, leyeron bien), el aprendiz de Milo y el par de gemelos estaban sentados y compartían unos aperitivos. Todos vestían ropas comunes o de entrenamiento y se reían de vete a saber qué. El lugar, era extrañamente inmenso, algo le decía que el géminis mayor estaba usando sus ilusiones para distorsionar la realidad dentro de la carpa. Miro los almohadones y almohadas, en la cual se hallaban ocupados, regados por todos lados del recinto...

-¿Entra señor Defteros?-pregunto amablemente uno de los gemelos. El gemelo del siglo XVIII, noto que este tenía un pequeño arete con una piedra azul en la oreja derecha.

-Eh… si, supongo… que en un rato… tengo que dejar unas cosas en la cocina.

-No seas aburrido Def -Kardia tenía los codos apoyados en un almohadón y le dedico una mirada divertida- es solo para pasar el rato…

-eh… ya vengo…-informo el gemelo, mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

_Cocina de Géminis._

_-¿Asmita?_

_Baño, Casa de Virgo._

El rubio pasaba con cuidado la esponja por su cuerpo, dándose una reconfortante baño con agua que olía a jazmines. Estar tan relajado, sin duda ayudaba a sus tormentosos pensamientos.

_-¿Asmita?_

-Se acabó, mi calma. _Defteros, si no es muy urgente… Quisiera algo de privacidad, me estoy dando un baño._

_-No sé, si es o no urgente…_

_-¿Eso qué quiere decir?_-pregunto el rubio un tanto desconcertado.

_-Pues… Salí unos momentos de Géminis, cuando volví… Los aprendices, de Saga, armaron una carpa en mitad de la sala._

_-¿Qué hay de malo con eso?_

_-¿Que parte de "Mitad de la sala" no entendiste?_

_-Eso lo entendí, pero se supone que esos niños están al cuidado de Kanon-_informo mientras pasaba la esponja por su cuello y removía la tierra allí alojada- _si él no les dice nada…_

_-Kanon, estaba con ellos dentro de la carpa._

_-¿Entonces?_

_-También Milo de Escorpio, Kardia y el aprendiz de Milo._

_-¿Qué hacia Kardia ahí?_

_-No sé, eso es lo que más me sorprende._

_-mmm… déjame pensar. Ahora no se me ocurre nada._

_-Y yo que hago…_

_-Defteros, si no puedes con el enemigo. Únetele._

_Cocina de Géminis._

-Me gustaría que, a veces, no se lo tomara todo con tanta calma.-murmuro Defteros, mientras se dirigía hacia la sala.

_Casa de Capricornio._

El Cid miraba de reojo a Shura quien, sentado en la cama de uno de los niños, leía un cuento infantil en voz alta. Al hablar en su lengua materna, su voz parecía sonar ligeramente alegre y muy entusiasta. En opinión de El Cid, no estaba bien mostrarse así. Esa no era la forma correcta. Si se mostraba así, jamás llegaría su espada a ser la espada perfecta.

_Despacho de Shura, media hora después._

Shura estaba leyendo el borrador de un informe, que tenía que presentar al patriarca. El informe era sobre su aprendiz de mayor edad, no quería omitir nada de información. Escucho que tocaban la puerta, no se levantó en levantar la vista del informe. Acostumbrado a que los otros tocaban y luego pasaban sin esperar a que se les diera permiso. Volvieron a tocar la puerta, levanto la vista del informe.

-Adelante.-regreso su mirada al borrador, notando que no había anotado la cantidad de horas, que su aprendiz, estaba llevando a cabo de entrenamientos.

-¿Estas ocupado?

-Es un informe sobre mi aprendiz.-Shura levanto la mirada un par de segundos y volvió a posar sus ojos en la hoja.- tú sabrás, si es o no importante.-El Cid junto los labios, al darse cuenta que Shura le "podía" estar tomando el pelo.

-Eh visto como tratas a tus aprendices.-informo El Cid, el otro levanto la vista de los papeles y arrugo el entrecejo como muestra de su desconcierto.

-Les exijo, como cualquier maestro lo haría.

-No hablaba de eso-se excusó lentamente El Cid.- en mi opinión, llevas muy bien sus entrenamientos, para ser tantos…

-¿Entonces?-Shura dejo el bolígrafo que usaba a un lado.- de que quieres hablarme.

-¿Sabes cómo se afila Excalibur?

-Sí, pero seguramente. –El caballero miro fijamente a su reencarnación- Mi maestro, me lo enseño de una forma distinta a la forma que tú lo haces.

-¿De qué hablas?

-El corazón de un guerrero, es la fragua donde se crea la espada.-Shura cerró los ojos- cuanto más cálido sea tu corazón, más arderá el fuego… y mejor será la espada.-Shura guardo el borrador en una de las gavetas del escritorio- es un pensamiento distinto, al que llevas tú. Mi maestro, me enseño esa forma… Mi espada, no es perfecta, porque aun… Mi corazón, no arde con la fuerza de la fragua en que fue forjada Excalibur. –Se levantó y comenzó a salir de la habitación.

-¿Cómo haces para que, tu corazón, arda como el fuego de esa fragua?-pregunto El Cid, cuando Shura alcanzo la puerta.

-Teniendo a tus seres queridos cerca.-informo Shura, antes de retirarse.

_Mañana siguiente, Casa de Sagitario._

-¿Te dijo eso?-Sísifo parpadeo un par de veces, dado que era un pensamiento completamente opuesto al que sostenía El Cid.- vaya… es… muy… ¿Revelador?

-Hacer arder tu corazón, como la fragua en que se forjo Excalibur.-El Cid cerró los ojos- es… un pensamiento extraño.

-El Cid…-Sísifo le sonrió- lo que es extraño, es que tú me hayas buscado para un consejo.-el otro le dedico una helada mirada.- No es un pensamiento extraño, es solo un pensamiento. Te parece extraño, porque es ajeno a tu forma de pensar. Tú afilas tu alma, para afilar tu espada. Shura hace arder su corazón, con deseo de protección, para poder forjar su espada. Son solo dos caminos, para llegar al mismo fin…

-Tú, todo lo vez con tanta simpleza.

-No es que veo las situaciones de forma simple, solo las veo como creo que son…-informo el sagitariano.- necesitas pensarlo, claramente… El pensamiento de Shura, choca con tu realidad y con la forma en que vez al mundo… -el otro cerro los ojos, Sísifo le dedico una mirada cristalina- El Cid, vinimos a este plano a aprender… No a cambiar nuestro paradigma. No porque Shura vea el mundo de esa forma, quiera decir que el tú forma de interpretar el mundo está herrada. Ya te lo eh dicho: solo es otro camino, pero con el mismo destino.

_Cuarto de invitados, Casa de Géminis._

Defteros se levantó, con un intenso dolor de cabeza y… de panza.

-Nunca vuelvo a comer tanto dulce…-se dijo para sí, al recordar la fiesta de dulces que habían hecho los aprendices de la tercera casa.

_Casa de Acuario._

Degel miraba atentamente la carpeta que había encontrado en una de las gavetas del escritorio de Camus. Todos eran dibujos, algunos (los más amarillentos) claramente eran trabajo de un infante. Los más nuevos, eran obra de un artista.

-¿Qué haces?-levanto la mirada y se encontró con el dueño de la carpeta.

-¿Son tuyos?

-Sí, Milo me los regala… Tres al año.-le quito la carpeta y la volvió a guardar- me lo regala, junto con un juguete que el mismo restaura.-comento- Se le dan las manualidades y las artes.

-¿y eso?

-Cuando éramos niños, intercambiamos regalos para el día del amigo… desde entonces. Tres regalos al año. Día del amigo, cumpleaños y navidad.-informo el caballero de Acuario- valoro tanto los dibujos como los juguetes restaurados que me regala, pero más valoro el dibujo.

-¿Por qué?

-Por qué Milo, se toma su tiempo… en hacerlo. Él no toma una hoja y dibuja… Elige y dibuja varias veces la misma imagen y me da la que considera perfecta. –cerro los ojos- yo hago algo similar…

-¿con que?

-Con los libros que le regalo… Me paso horas eligiendo y buscando El libro.-Miro a Degel a los ojos – Milo, no merece que le regale un libro cualquiera… Si no, que merece que le regale el libro correcto.

-Yo le eh regalado libros a Kardia, pero él jamás los lee…

-¿Esos libros son con un motivo?

-¿Disculpa?

-Los libros que le doy a Milo, que le compro a Milo, son por un motivo.-Camus comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta- por eso, Milo los lee… tal vez me equivoque con la temática o le parezca aburrido… Pero los lee, porque para él el libro tiene significado. Como para mí los dibujos también los tienen.-se detuvo en la puerta…- Puedo pasar horas mirándoles y jamás me voy a aburrir de mirarlos….- o como también puedo ponerme a jugar con los soldaditos de plomo restaurados un largo rato y no aburrirme, agrego para si.-¿entiendes lo que digo?-no obtuvo respuesta, por lo cual abandono la habitación.

Degel se quedó meditando, lo de darle un libro a alguien con un motivo especifico. El solo le daba libros a Kardia, esperando que su amigo se dignara a leer. No por que quisiera darle un significado a esa acción… ¿Pequeñas cosas daban significado a una amistad? ¿O la amistad le daba el significado a las pequeñas cosas? Que tal si lo que su amistad, con Kardia, necesitaba era la respuesta a una de esas incógnitas.

Pensó en el libro y en el papel con la fecha, pequeños detalles. Que tenían un significado. La amistad le daba valor a esos pequeños detalles... Ahí estaba la respuesta, tendría que pensar en todos esos pequeños detalles que había pasado por alto.

Continuara.


End file.
